NEVER ALONE
by deline89
Summary: Sasuke begins attending a prestigious University in Konoha, while there he meets a tough social outcast Naruto, what will happen when these two fall together? And how will they do it? :P
1. Chapter 1

_Midnight in Konoha, a city somewhere close to the coast… _

_A child's wail could be heard piercing the night. A small blond boy had just learned that he had lost his Father. Naruto's Father had worked for a powerful Mafia that controlled half the city. He was the head, they said… His dead body was found by his small son when he ran into his Papa's room because of a nightmare. Little did he know… His nightmare was just about to begin…_

_At the same time, on the thier side of town, a little Raven looked out of an window into the night, Sasuke could not sleep, he was in a state of Numbness, he had been for the past year, when his brother had killed his whole family, leaving behind his small brother. Not out of love, but because a siren could be heard in the distance, and getting closer fast. His brother disappeared into the night, leaving not a trace, except walls washed with his entire family's blood… and a petrified child in the bedroom. _

18 years later… Royal Konoha University

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke walked into the overcrowded Main hall, looking around with a bored expression on his face. _Year one of hell begins today _he thought to himself. Sighing, he turned left and made his way up the stairs to his assigned dorm room. He had requested a room alone, and with a couple of smiles, and sweet glances at the dean, not to mention a wad of cash, he was granted permission. A peaceful, uncluttered year at the top University in Konoha.

Looking around the spacious room he noted why he had paid that much money for the privelege of attending. His room was in short magnificent, not what students at other Universities were accustomed to, this was luxiourious and well adapted for the best. His obsidian eyes flicked to the bed, the silver and deep blue covers did indeed look luscious, begging to be touched. He ran his hand over the covers, _yes, _he thought, _I am definitely going to enjoy myself here._

Making his way out of his room, he quietly walked down the hall, he was hungry, and he needed to find the cafeteria. As he walked through a set of double doors, he noted the overflowing hall packed with students, getting in line would probably place him beside some girl who would start to drool… or cry… or both…

Sasuke knew he had good looks, but the way women acted around him sometimes let him to wonder if by any chance they missed out on the existence ot millions of other men, just as good looking, but available… Something Sasuke considered himself not to be. To anyone…

Nevertheless, he got his tray, paid for the food and pointedly ignored about ten ogling, giggling girls in the background. Looking back, he scanned the area for a place to sit. He located a vacant seat beside two boys who seemed decent. Sasuke decided to go in for the kill. "I sorry, is anyone sitting here?" He politely asked, the boys turned to him regarding, One had shaggy brown hair, with dark red triangular marks running down his face, the other had long chocolate flowing tresses that were loosely tied at the end. "Sure help yourself."

In no time at all, the Shaggy boy (his name was Kiba) started talking up a storm, where Sasuke wasn't much for talking, neither was, apparently, Neji (long haired boy) but their sitting together, listening to Kiba explain all about their teachers and hwre each one of them was dorming, not to mention exchanging cell numbers, was somehow quite comfortable and Sasuke was sure that they had somehow become friends.

Halfway through their lunch, their conversation died off when the cafeteria suddenly became quiet. Everyone turned to see what the cause of this unnatural behaviour could possibly be.

It turned out to be a young man, tall, powerfully built, with golden hair that was long enough to just graze his shoulders. His bangs covered his eyes, but as he walked in with a stony expression, the wind blowing through the doors flew by and Sasuke caught a glimpse of cerulean orbs, at the time narrowed and looking around intently, whatever the boy was looking for, he spotted it and made his way through the now growing loud again café.

What he was aiming for was an empty table in the corner by the window. As he passed by their table, a whiff of orange scent enveloped them.

Sasuke was confuzed, the young man walked in and everyone hushed as if afraid. He studied that man closer. From the profile alone he could tell that he was extremely handsome, With sun kissed skin, and that golden hair, the captivating eyes. Sasuke could not understand why he wasn't flocked by a fanclub of squealing girls.

_Whats his secret? _Sasuke wondered. He himself had to constantly be on the lookout for them, they trailed after him like fleas, pestering him and clinging to any available piece of him they could get.

As he turned to his friends to ask who he was he was met with a smirk from Neji and a smile from Kiba. "That would be Naruto Uzumaki" Neji said. "Hes also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha, apparently he's the fastest runner recorded in the history of the city." Kiba added.

"They wanted him to represent n the Olympics, but he refused right off the bat." Neji cut in, "Not to mention hes the scariest dude you will find here." Kiba chimed.

"Why?" Sasuke inquired, eyes flashing briefly to the blonde who had by this point plugged himself into his Ipod and was staring out the window eating peacefully.

"His Father was rumored to be a big shot gang leader" Kiba stated eyes hard, "He was murdered when Naruto was young, but stil, no one wil go near him even now, hes bad news." Kiba said

"What Kiba means," Neji cut in, "Is that Uzumaki over there has no friends, is rude to everyone around, not to mention explosive, on top of which he is strong to the point of scary, so no one WANTS to mess around with him."

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, he didn't feel scared or ruffled by the blonde, Sasuke was Uchiha, which meant that very little ever got to the point of ruffling him, and he did not scare easily, what he did feel was a sense of understanding. Mainly because he knew how the blonde felt, being shunned and rejected because of what he was. That was the reason for Sasuke in moving from the other side of town, to escape the whispers and looks people sent him because of his brothers murders, that many years after the Uchiha massacre, the raven was still a hot topic among the society in which he lived.


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: OK guys! Lol thanks for all the amazing coments! They make me warm and fuzzy inside… I have just began writing this so bear with me, there will be a ffew mistakes im sure, but I like this story overall! Its been in my head for some time now and I had to get it out there! Cheers!**

Sasuke spent the entire day in Kiba and Neji's company, walking around and checking out all the local places that might come in handy some time.

By the time he made it back to his dorm, it was dark outside, and Sasuke was tired and a bit grumpy. Taking out his key, he unlocked the door and made his way to the bed. Sitting at the edge, he removed his clothes and slipped into the shower in the next room.

Ten minutes later, a refreshed, decidedly happier and now very sleepy Sasuke emerged, a navy blue towel wrapped low on his lean hips, he made his way across the room, preparing to jump into the softness of the bed.

As he was about to throw back the covers, a sound reached his ears, a saxophone was playing pretty loudly from the other side of his wall. That only meant one thing, that his neighbor, whom Sasuke now tagged as annoying, was playing his radio much too loudly.

And Sasuke, tired as he was, planned to do something about it. "Asshole" he whispered under his breath as he threw his door open and stomped down the hall, the music increasing in volume.

He was so pissed that he didn't even bother stopping to knock, he went straight for the damned doorknob and finding the door blessedly unlocked twisted and rammed the door open. Not once stopping to think who his neighbor could be or if he appreciated strangers barging into his room.

Sasuke however, at this point didn't give a god damn what and who his neighbor was, he was tired, grumpy and he wanted silence!

"Would it be too much to ask if you could shut that radio up at this time of night?!" he hissed.

The room was quite dark and Sasuke didn't bother looking around for the occupant, he wanted quiet, and if ripping out the plug was going to get him there, then he had no qualms in going about it.

He walked quickly to the wall that had an outlet in his room, and, assuming all rooms were equipped similarly, felt his way until he found the desired cable. He pulled hard.

What surprised him was that the music didn't stop, not at first at least. It took Sasuke a good ten seconds to realize that the radio was not the source of the noise, he knew because he DID turn it off, and yet the music continued.

"For fucks sakes man, CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN?!" Sasuke was pissed now, he walked up to the wall switch and flicked it on. The room was instantly illuminated.

He looked around, it was a room that was like his in size, but very different in décor. While Sasukes room was navy and silver, this one was gold and orange. The bed had delicate golden drapes hanging around it, they, although sheer, successfully concealed the villain that was sitting on the bed itself.

The lack of attention gave Sasuke time to do two things, get even more pissed, and take a look around the room. Most of what he saw had a light golden hew, illuminated at night it gave a rich, full feeling, but Sasuke knew that come morning it would be filed with a light refreshing halo of colours.

As he came towards the bed, Sauske stretched out his hand and slipped the drapes back. The sight he beheld caught his breath, he was as amazed as he was frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ooookayyyyy!!!! So heres another chappie, I was so excited by this story that I HAD to write on today :P But since im busy with school don't expect this all the time :P just a heads up! – Also, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! ^.^ "scratches head" I had something to say… but I forgot… lol oh well enjoy!**

What he beheld caught his breath. Now Sasuke being a Uchiha, had the impeccable mastery of putting on a cold, distant mask. Which he instantly put to use so as not to show the person glaring at him that he was frightened.

Sitting on the bed, his back supported by two or three huge golden pillows was the God Apollo, no on second thought Apollo looked pissed, maybe it was Ares? Sasuke had a hard time deciding which Diety suited this golden demon better.

For demon he was, Naruto was sprawled on his bed like he owned the world, which on second thought, it was possible he did… At least he owned this room. Which Sasuke had barged into, and in a way violated not only its contents but also its owners privacy.

Come to think of it, Sasuke was as surprised at his actions as he was a seeing Naruto.

So, confused and somewhat baffled as he was, Sasuke did what he did best, quietly glared at the golden Statue before him.

And golden it was, at least the skin, a golden-honey hew that illuminated and contrasted perfectly with his (again) golden-white hair. The only thing that differed in color were the cerulean orbs that were now lightly irritated, outlined by more high arched golden eyebrows, and the silver instrument that it gently held in his oh-so-golden hands.

He was shirtless, wearing only slacks that rode low on his hips, revealing the tight compact muscle that rippled and sang beneath the gold.

Sasuke had to admit that the only time he had seen that kind of body was in ads, and that didn't happen in real life, unless you counted this one time. What he did to gain so much muscle was unknown, but it seemed that a regular human being would have to spend his entire life lifting weights to achieve it.

What added to this statue's tones were the three whisker-like scars running across the cheeks. They somehow made the statue look even more feral.

Wild, yet calm and collected…

And so Sasuke kept staring, trying to take it all in and wondering if he had any spare candles in his room that he could put on the altar which, by all rights, should be somewhere nearby.

All those thoughts were of course collected behind the mask Sauske still held, so on the outside he looked more like a statue than Naruo did.

Said golden statue looked a wee bit pissed. One, for having his room barged into, Two, for having his radio unplugged and Three, for this raven throwing back his curtains and now staring at him unflinching.

"May I help you?" Sasuke heard the voice in his hazy thoughts somewhere, the deep timbre rumble that had a sweet flow to it. _Like wild honey _ran through Sasukes mind.

And then the sledgehammer of reality hit him… hard.

He was currently standing in Naruto Uzumaki's bedroom, which would not have been so bad except for the fact that this was UZUMAKI, the no-bullshit, tough, solitary youth that Kiba and Neji had warned him about.

The way Sasuke saw it, he would be lucky if he left this room limprin at best, on a stretcher at worst…

There was nothing else he could think of at this time except to play it cool…

Onyx clashed with cerulean…

**AHA… A cliffie :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Im back with another chappie, lol Some people want things to get a move on, so ill add some stuff here, but it wont be for another couple of chappies until things heat up… actually im kinda being led on by the story so im not sure when and where! I find that I just put down what the story wants me to do, it creates itself… Enough of my blabbing! Enjoy!**

"Can I help you?" Came the deep voice again, but this time it was somehow more menacing, more serious.

Sasuke kept his eyes firmly on Narutos, he didn't know why but he felt that if he were to break the contact all hell would break loose. He felt that it was what Naruto was waiting for, like an animal of pray, like a lion stalking his prey. One wrong move would be fatal. And if Sasuke were to turn around and run, he would be hunted down and eaten alive.

Sasuke vaguely remembered that he'd rather be eaten alive than run away. Damn Uchiha pride wouldn't let him even if deep inside he knew he was screwed… badly.

This said, Sasuke decided to switch from quiet staring to full-blown asshole mode.

"I think I already told you to shut that noise up." He spat, and added a cold smirk to make a bigger point. "The fact is that its 2am and your racket is not only annoying, but it wont allow me to go to sleep."

Here it was a blatant lie, The noise wasn't so bad, but Sasuke was pissed off before he came into his room and decided that venting on someone would be a good idea, he just didn't know that that someone would be Uzumaki, and that he could eat him.

His retort was deadpanned with a low chuckle, "Don't lie kid, I know perfecxtly well how these walls carry sound, you probably heard me playing but no way in hell was it loud enough to disturb your sleep. In fact, WHAT I was playing would be considered as relaxing music so… I deduce you came here to bitch at someone my ice prince."

What Naruto said was so close to the truth that for a second Sasuke forgot his voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He hissed, "I know when something bothers me and I don't care what the fuck you deduce out of it!"

He regretted those words as soon as he spoke them.

Narutos eyes went from slightly amused and irritated to all out pissed, the change was immediate, his cerulean orbs went two or three shades deeper in a heartbeat.

With the force of a freight train he slammed Sasuke up against the wall and pinned him down, arms on both sides of his head.

"Let's get a couple of things straight kitten," he rumbled "first off, you have no right to barge into my room uncalled for, who the FUCK do you think you are? Im the last person you want to mess with, TRUST me when I say this, I don't like to repeat myself."

Sasuke noted that Naruto now had his body pressed along his. They were even in height, he realized, but Naruto was definitely the more muscled one, and that was saying something, because Sasuke was well muscled,, years of training had given him the figure of a lightweight boxing champ. And still he realized with slight panic that he couldn't move.

Naruto noted the slight widening of the onyx orbs, because he grinned showing off an impressive set of gleaming teeth, Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the light, but he thought that his incisors were a bit longer than was normal.

He trembled when he found Naruto's lips dangerously close to his left ear. Whispering seductively. Hot breath caressed the shell of his outer ear, sending a bolt of lightning up his spine.

"I wouldn't play with a predator kit" He whispered, "You are no match for me, as you have probably heard from your friends, I am not to be approached, definitely not by someone who is not my rival, and you don't want to find yourself as one."

Sasuke thought he would faint, not from fright, but from the fact that Uzumaki slowly licked the tip of his ear.

"Run along kitten" he whispered giving the ear a playful nip, and releasing his prisoner he stepped back.

"And for the record, I will keep playing as loud and long as damn well please… why? Because I can." He shot Sasuke a glare and gave him his back, once again sitting down on his bed.

Sasuke had been humiliated… Not that anyone saw except for Uzumaki, but still, no one talked like that to him. No one!

In a flash he was beside the blonde, with one knee on Narutos bed, he pushed the blonde to lie down with one hand. He wasn't a weak kitten, and he would be damned if he ran without a fight.

"You think youre so high and mighty? Who do you really see yourself as? Because I hate to break it to you your highness, but rejecting everyone around you does not make you stronger. I WOULD know, trust me! So don't give me that mightier –than-thou shit and don't fuckin call me a kitten! Because im anything but."

In a flash Sasuke found himself on his back, the golden giant pinning him down like a puppet. "Listen up and listen well" he hissed. "I am not a solitary being because I choose to be one, I am ostracized for what I am, even though I had nothing and no choice in it! So before you insult me by saying that I show strength by CHOOSING to be a loner, think again, and observe those around you, don't let your pride get in the way of seeing what's around you!"

Sasuke felt as if he was backhanded, he didn't realize what he'd said, he was just looking to get an upper hand in their argument, and now he felt like shit. Because he knew well what it felt like to be rejected by everyone, its what he ran away from.

"Im sorry" he whispered, turning his head to the side, and looking anywhere but at those blue orbs.

The weight shifted off him immediately.

He looked at Naruto, the blonde had already gotten up from the bed and stood at the window, looking out into the night.

"Leave" one word… so cold and harshly said, Sasuke felt rather than heard the pain in that one word. He guessed, although he'd never ask, that Naruto's voice was filled with tears, as if he was swallowing through that and the one word was all he could muster.

Soundlessly, the raven got up and made his way to the door, turning once again, he looked back, the spell was gone, what he saw was a boy, forced to grow up faster than he should have, standing by the window, silently letting his tears flow.

At that moment, Sasuke felt like shit, he had done what everyone else had done to him over the years. "Hypocrite" he cursed himself as he made his way back to his room.

He fell on the bed, hands behind his head, and staring at the ceiling, he thought about what just happened.

He had gotten into a pointless fight with Naruto Uzumaki, a feared and rejected young man who had to be stronger that anyone else imagined. How else would he have lived through all the taunting and rejection.

Sasuke felt weak, he had ran away from that, he couldn't take people doing that to him anymore, and this kid, didn't run, he accepted his place and pressed on with his life. _No _Sasuke thought, he didn't accept, he just rejected them all right back, and ignored what was thrown his way.

Sasukes musings were cut short as he heard a door slam. He quickly got up and peeked outside, he saw Naruto making his way down the hall quickly, car keys in hand. Making his way to the window, Sasuke saw the blonde get into a black hummer and speed off into the night.

**AN: OK… this is a longer chappie as usual, but I decided to be nice, aaaand what did you guys think? Eh eh eh eh…? I had to make it a bit dramatic, lol I have a couple of ideas how I want this story to go but Im not sure yet,, so it'l be a surprise to all of up :P cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okkkayyyyy Soooo here new chappie fer you all to enjoy! Alos, I would like tyo note that I love the reviews, although I suck at answering them (no time ahahahhhhh…. Lolz) I do appreciate them and hope you guys like this story and stick with it!**

**OH! Also there's a poll up regarding Never Alone, like I said before, I have some ideas but I want to know what you guys think! And so without further ado…**

Sasuke woke up the next morning feeling like shit… He had been feeling like shit all night and quite frankly, he was tired of it. Unfortunately for the Raven, he couldn't get over his little encounter with the "golden-God-turned-scary-neighbor", Naruto.

As he threw back the covers and made to get up, his cell vibrated.

**What's up?-** Kiba.

Sasuke glanced at the screen and picked up the phone, It vibrated again,

**Heard the Noise yesterday night, there's rumors that you got into a fight with Uzumaki.** – Kiba

Sasuke sighed to himself and answered, **It's nothing, ill fill you in during breakfast.**

With that he threw his phone onto his bed and growled in frustration. He didn't want anyone knowing that encounter ever happened. Apparently news spread faster here than wildfire. He'd have to keep that in mind.

And as for Kiba, well he was a friend but Sasuke had no intention of giving him the whole story, hell, not even a little part of it. So he decided to make up some excuse and have the whole affair forgotten.

He crossed his room and made for the shower, deciding that if there was one thing that would help him clear up and face another day, that would be it. Standing under the blessedly hot water, he let it just run over his body while he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes.

It was hard for him to understand why the people here hated the Uzumaki kid so much, it was hard for him to understand why they hated him back home as well, but he had an inbred sense of coldness and uncaring that he threw up as a mask to shield himself. He was so used to it now that even here he carried it proudly. And this it seemed, didn't repel the swarms of fleas pardon, girls, that swamped and followed him wherever he went.

Just yesterday he was introduced to two of Kiba and Neji's friends. A pinkette called Sakura and a Blonde by the name of Ino.

The two girls were heaven-bound when they saw him, and once their eyes glued onto him, they didn't release until they were parted some time later that evening. In a sense, they were the reason for his extreme foul mood of the evening last night.

Opening his eyes, Sasuke began to run himself down, he loved the rough feel of the sponge as it ran down his stomach, over his limbs, down his back…

Sasuke allowed his eyes to fall shut as he enjoyed the sensations. He let his mind take over.

_The fingers traveled down his sides smoothly, taking in each ripple that Sasukes muscles made. Gentle, yet rough digits traced his ribs, caressing and loving at the same time. _

_Sasuke could feel the rough thumb travel from the back of his neck down his spine, putting extra pressure when the curve at the back dipped into Sasuke's rear. _

_The Raven let out a gasp of pleasure as the other hand gently circled and squeezed one of his nipples. _

_He threw his head back and allowed the hot tongue to dip and lavish the space where shoulder and neck met. Allowed that tongue to caress his ear. _

_And then when those fingers begun to massage his scalp, rubbing in thick globs of mint shampoo, bringing the soap suds and rubbing his stomach with the minty scent, _

_Sasuke's senses were so overwhelmed that he let out a growl that reverberated off the bathroom walls. _

His eyes snapped open and he almost fell over, when had he ever let his imagination run so wild?

The scene from before reminded him why he kept it tightly reigned in. But damn, he could still feel those fingers, that tongue… Sasuke hissed at himself. _That wasn't real!_

Throwing back the shower curtains, he looked across the bathroom mirror, through the steam he could see nothing. The sunlight filtering through the window jumped off the misty air and set the whole room into a dreamlike state. Sasuke felt as if he was standing in a cloud.

He made his way to the mirror and ran his hand through it to see himself. He was flushed, not only that, looking further down himself, he realized that he had a not-so-small problem to take care of.

Emitting a half lustful half pissed off sound, he looked back up at the mirror, He could swear that he saw a flash of those cerulean orbs behind him.

**AN: AHHHHHHAAAAA! Was that good or what?! Lolz I managed to get in a steamy (pardon the pun) scene without them actually touching! I ROCK! Lolz!**

**Anywayzzzzz, please review aaaand take the poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OK… Another chappie… I intended to make this one a bit different, more stuff was supposed to happen, but I got a bit sidetracked since I decided that everyone in the story needed a little intro. (more people to come later possibly) And so I think this is pretty good ne? And its not that short either :P**

**Enjoy! Comment! And DO THE POLL!**

The cafeteria was teeming with bodies that had gathered for the specific purpose of feeding and protecting themselves from the heat.

Into this tropical jungle of laughing, howling, screaming organisms, some ferociously fighting for food, some trying to get out of harms way, stepped Uchiha Sasuke.

The days were getting colder one by one, everyone could sense autumn beginning to give in to winter. Leaves have started to turn amazing colours on the trees.

Getting his food in one piece to his table had been no small deed today, the cafeteria seemed more packed than usual. People were fighting for the seats, for the food hell, it seemed they were fighting for air itself.

The heat the mass of people gave off had the whole hall uncomfortably hot, Sasuke proffered cool climates, he'd rather be a bit chilly than overly hot. And so as soon as he spotted his friends he made his way over and proceeded to undress before anything else.

They had been in the school for over three months already, and by this time they had all gotten comfortable with each other.

Neji was a meticulous, quiet and sometimes very serious boy, for whom studying and his future career in his Uncles company was something of utmost importance. His steady gaze and quiet confidence added backbone and stability to the otherwise oddball group.

Kiba was the joker, the clown and although not the brightest bulb in the box, he could make anything and anyone funny. Quick tempered and lively, with a passion for animals, his aspiration was to become a veterinarian,, like his sister and mom before him. His dreams were frequently crushed and poked at by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was a weird one, on first sight it was impossible to undserstand how the hell he got into any school at all. Everything for him was a problem, looking bored 95% of the time, he either slept right through class, proclaiming that they were all useless or boring. Despite the first appearance, Shika was a bloody genius, any idea (although these didn't leave his mouth very often) was sure to be a success. And if he gave his opinion or advice, it was wise to listen.

Chouji was the closest to Shikamaru in the group, an aspiring, (and for VERY good reasons) chef, he could make any gloomy day feel a bit better. Hurt easily, Chouji could make anyone feel better, and if he couldn't, he offered them something to eat. Both ways worked wonderfully.

The girls, Sakura and Ino, although they weren't always (blessedly in Sasukes opinion) around, made it their holy duty to pester and annoy Sasuke about his personal life. Which he vehemently defended with the best way he could possibly come up with. The response that could stop any conversation and bleed the life out of any question… "Hn"

Although constantly rejected, the girls weren't anywhere close to giving up, and Sasuke privately thanked whoever was up there every night that their dorms were gender separated. Otherwise he would be afraid to sleep in his own bed.

Looking around at his strange assortment of friends, Sasuke had to smile (inside). He liked them all (except the girls who came in handy only when one needed to know ANYTHING that went around the school — they knew everything at least 10 minutes before it happened) for the simple fact that they accepted him as he was, no questions asked, without prying into, or grilling him on, his private life.

That being said, Sasuke put his tray of food down beside the dozing Shikamaru and sat down while removing his light coat.

Noting, (and dismissing) how the girls eyed him from across the table, he sat down and picked up his apple. Staring first at it, and then beyond it, his eyes caught an empty table in the corner of the hall by the window.

"Why isn't anyone sitting at that table there?" He asked Kiba, guiding the boy with his eyes to show which table he meant.

"Because that's Uzumakis table."Sakura chirped in, sneaking up behind him and putting both arms around his neck.

Kiba shot Sasuke a rather evil grin from across the table when he noticed how the Raven rolled his eyes at the wanton action and proceeded prying the Pinkettes arms off of himself.

"No one sits there, the're afraid of the big bad wolf!" A giggling Ino chimed in.

Sasuke personally thought that was a Bitch move on Uzumaki's part, "So the asshole reserves a table for himself and everyone around here is cool with that?" Sasuke growled.

"That my friend,"Neji said, is one of the things about Uzumaki, if you know whats good for you, stay out of his way."

"What has the dude actually done?" Kiba asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"Well, if you don't know how he keep it that way, then either go find out or leave him be." Grumbled Shika picking up his head, as he begun to chew on his sandwich.

Ï just don't like assholes who think they own the place just because everyone is afraid of them." Sasuke said, looking at Shikamaru.

"Hate to be the one to bring the news man, and don't take it the wrong way," Shikamaru looked at Sasuke intently. "But you can be a bigger prick sometimes than Ive ever seen Naruto be."

He smirked at the glare Sasuke sent him.

In all honesty, I've never seen him do anything to have anyone afraid of him. In fact, I haven't once seen him talking or interaction with anyone. Don't assume everything Uchiha."

"Fuck you and your voice of reason." Sasuke grumbled under his breath.

"Case in point." was the deadpan that came from the genius.

Sasuke was still glaring at the empty table when a crash brought him back to reality.

His tray of morning coffee, a bagel and some fruits was now laying scattered on the floor.

"What the fuck?" he looked around, and his eves narrowed when he saw a broad, back make his way from their general direction, golden spiky hair and all.

"Hn" was all he said as re looked over the contents of his now nonexistent breakfast. He didn't realize he was glaring at Kiba who leaned back a bit, genuinely scared of the Glare the Uchiha was sending him.

"Dude, it wasn't me, so stop throwing daggers this way!" Kiba whined.

Sasuke was steaming at the ears, although his stoic mask was still firmly in place.

And thus, he decided to do the only thing that came to his head.

Getting up slowly, he looked at his shocked table of friends. Ill see you guys later."Was al he said before (to everyone's surprise) he made his way leisurely to the Empty table that now had one occupant,… Uzumaki.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I dunno who's more exited about me writing… u guys, or me? Anyways I couldn't wait to update! Enjoy!**

**P.S. please review! It really helps me as a writer understanding you guys better! AND THE POLL!!!!!**

Sasuke eyed the blonde with a strange expression…

He sat there, not moving, a tray of food in front of him, although he made no move to touch it. He had his iPod speakers in his ears and he was intent on watching something outside the window across from which he sat. Successfully ignoring everything around him.

In all truth, (And Sasuke loathed to admit) He looked kind of sad.

Deep in thought, and sitting directly across the window, the sun was bouncing off of the golden mass of spikes that framed the godly face.

Unmoving, staring off into space, he looked like a golden statue.

… A statue that was the reason that he was going to go hungry for the entire morning!

At first, Sasuke wanted to walk up to him and give him a piece of his mind. But as he got closer, his feeling of hate evaporated. Only to be replaced by a deep sadness and emptiness.

His breakfast be damned, he would try to figure out the one person everyone else was content with avoiding at best and bashing about behind his back at worst. No one would try to do more, they were all dead afraid…

It took forever, but suddenly Sasuke was standing in front of the Blonde, easily slipping into his cool Uchiha demeanor. He slipped into the seat straight opposite of Naruto. Successfully blocking his line of view, at the same time snapping him out of the stupor he was in.

Naruto was interrupted from doing nothing by the sudden and unexpected appearance of Uchiha.

When he walked into the cafeteria he had decided to make his way to his table, but he couldn't help wanting to pass by the Raven. He told himself that it was nothing, merely curiosity to how the raven would react.

But Naruto's smell, vision, hearing and perception were tuned up higher than the usual average. And so with ease he heard the entire conversation the group of friends had about him.

He was used to that, whispers and rumors followed him everywhere, but what he heard from Uchiha had somehow affected him. And so, (childishly he agreed with himself) he walked right by and noting how the tray the raven had his food on was sticking out a bit, easily nudged it with his hip, and completing the task of "operation-revenge-on-raven."

As he made his way deeper into the café, to his own table, he put on a neutral face, as if nothing had happened. As he sat, the hunger pangs from before disappeared only to be replaced by a weight that had nothing to do with being full.

He sat there glaring out the window, wondering to himself if his armor had finally begun to crack. He had never paid much attention to what anyone thought of him, he didn't care in the least. Not anymore.

When he was a child, questions and tears flowed freely from him. But years of training himself both physically and emotionally had cured him of old habits, only to be replaced by open hostility to each and all that crossed his path.

He didn't wait to find out if the person was kind or not, if he lashed out first, the chances of being lashed out against were lessened.

Naruto lashed out with coldness, and didn't care how much he got back in return.

Given his looks, many a person would assume that he had a sunny disposition and was a sweet, kind caring person. The truth was that disposition was beaten, laughed, and scorned out of him in the early years of his childhood.

So his bronzed skin, his golden tresses and deep blue eyes, he only looked at as if they were a mask. Inside, he was cold and black, bristling with energy and hatred to those who gave it freely without a reason.

When the Raven stormed his way into his room at the beginning of the semester, he was genuinely surprised. That was the first person who ever dared to do so. And then the prejudice flowed from those lovely lips, and his last hopes were shattered.

Uchiha looked divine, the perfection of a male if there ever was one. Jet black hair that spiked out to frame that delicate yet masculine face.

Tall, well muscled, Uchiha Sasuke looked like the Model of dreams, the one that every girl in this god-forsaken school would drool over. And drool they did, obsessively and unceasingly.

What got to Naruto, were the eyes, the Onyx, which being different in colour from his own, was really very familiar. At least the expression in them was something Naruto could relate to, and it intrigued him.

Until he heard him talk, he sounded like everyone else, hateful and quick to judge… And yet these eyes…

Said eyes were busy trying to figure out why Uzumaki was looking through him. Not at him, right through as if he was not even there.

So Sasuke tried a different approach. Leisurely, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, he picked a grape from the bunch lying on the blonde's plate and slipped it into his mouth.

Partly because he was hungry, and partly because he could see how far he could push Naruto, Sasuke picked another one, and another, he decided to keep count…

Six is what he got to before a strong hand gripped his wrist in a steel-like vice.

It squeezed…

Sasuke gasped, he was by no means slender, by no means weak, but not only did that hand fit easily around his wrist, it managed to cause an uncomfortable amount of pressure… Well that was uninvited.

Instead of ripping his hand out, he decided to play along. Not letting the grape go, he looked straight into the cerulean eyes, only to be met with a cool contempt.

"What, do you think you're doing Uchiha?" The deep rumble sent shivers down Sasuke's spine once again.

"Eating" was the easy reply.

"My food?"

"Why not? Mine ran into some turbulence."

"That's your problem Uchiha." Growled out Naruto.

Looking at the ivory wrist still in his hand, he squeezed tighter… The grape didn't fall.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked Sasuke.

"It does… a bit" Sasuke added as an afterthought.

"Then why don't you let go"? Naruto asked in a sweet, deadly whisper. "If you let go, the pain will stop."

"No it wont" Ssuke deadpanned. "Yours won't…"

"What do you know about me to be saying anything kitten?" Naruto purred, squeezing harder.

"Hurting others won't make you feel better Uzumaki." Sasuke looked straight at him.

"I have never hurt anyone who didn't try to hurt me" Naruto spat, releasing Sasukes arm in an almost harsh way.

Sasuke observed the red hand print around his wrist, that would turn into a bruise in a couple of hours.

"Then why did you hurt me?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Do you think I didn't hear what your friends were saying about me, what you said…"? He looked at Sasuke hard.

"I told you before not to judge me, and you turned out just like everyone of them here… A pity, you has suchi different eyes…" Naruto hadn't meant to whisper the last part, but it slipped. His voice seemed harsh even to himself.

"Sasuke didn't blush, but if he could, he'd be purple from embarrassment." Not only caught redhanded, but Uzumaki had a point. He didn't know what it was with everyone avoiding the blonde, but as he thought about it, he never saw the blonde do anything to anyone. _What is up with that?_ He mused.

"Naruto's eyes flickered to his wrist. And then he quickly looked away, he hadn't meant to do that. Sasuke was strong, but it seemed that bruising came easily to him. That would be understandable with his light complexion, but still…

"I'm sorry" he whispered. He suddenly felt stupid. He had let his emotions get the best of him twice already, it would not happen again.

He pushed the tray of food towards the Uchiha. "Take it." He said and made to get up.

A hand caught his wrist… A strong sure hand…

He felt something round and smooth being placed into his palm. He looked, it was an apple.

Strange, he hadn't had an apple on his tray…

When he turned to look, the Uchiha had already started making his way back to his table. He watched the Raven put down the tray and saw whispers break out right away.

Sasuke Made his way to his table in a daze, he didn't know who all that happened but somehow he managed to feel like shit and all warm inside at the same time.

As he put his tray down, and turned to a questioning Kiba, he heard that deep rumble call out to him.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke missed the knife being pulled out, he didn't see it glint in the sunlight before it plunged into flesh.

A flash of red…

Without turning around sasuke caught what was being thrown his way…

Half an apple…… He smirked, turned around and was met with cerulean.

"Thanks" was all he said, and was rewarded with a nod, before Naruto made his way out of the café.

Whispers broke out all around. But Sasuke didn't care, at this point he was wondering

_Who are you really Naruto…? _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ok!!!!! This is another chappie by the oh-so-awesome-me!!!**

**More explanations, (bcuz I think there important and might be useful later on) **

**And a very sweet little something that seems like fluff… ok it is… BUT will aid into building up to the good stuff, WHICH by the way, I have some very HOT ideas for….. What are they you ask? MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I WILL not tell!!!! That's for later!**

**And for now…. Enjoy!**

Sasuke was busy thorough the rest of the day…

Apart from the all-time consuming classes he had, he had to deal with some very creepy professors:

Kakashi- Literature: This creepy specimen only lives and feeds in hot, humid, crowded habitats. An unusually passive specimen, it will not answer any question the prey (students) have before it devours them with insanely boring albeit sometimes quite perverted lectures. Is known well thought to only be attracted to the same sex, and only if it has brown hair that's tied back in a ponytail, and only if the desired specimen coexists in the same climate. Has tendencies to run in late because the copulation process with its mate usually commences right before its class pardon…hunt.

Iruka- Sociology: Another weird specimen, again, it prefers hot climates teeming with student bodies, has tendencies to blush and stutter through the lectures that are in any way involved in sexuality, although students believe that is an aftermath of copulating with silver haired cohabitants. Kind and sweet by nature, you should do well to keep away if the specimen in question becomes angered by unfinished homework.

Kurenai- Math: Enough said…

Gai- Bilolgical Anthropology: A crazy, misunderstood and not very studied specimen. The lack of willingness to study it is due to the fact that it is creepy at best and disturbing at worst. All that is known about it is that it is unusually energetic and has no taste, and is often closely tailed by younger species of itself, who mimic and behave in a very similar creepy pattern. It is therefore also unknown how such a species could ever coexist with another, different specie…

Shizune- Art: The only specimen in the university jungle that seems somewhat normal, with quiet, helpful characteristics, it has a close associations with pigs, and is always seen with one. We think this is some kind of bond formed by two very different creatures. Although a timid kind, it has tendencies to spontaneously combust when right buttons are pushed. Beware.

And so it was day in, day out… in that order.

Sasuke was an English student, that was his major. But apparently he still had to take different courses regardless. This, in itself he didn't mind, he was top of his year, but the teachers could be burdensome. And then there was his life outside of school…

A life he had been shamelessly neglecting. He wasn't alone in his crime, everyone had been busy for the mid-terms, and since Sasuke didn't need help, in fact, preferred studying alone, he completely blocked himself out, except for meals.

Like today… He glanced back at his wrist and got lost in thought.

Naruto had been holding on tight, and it had hurt, but by no means should he have been sporting a bruise of that proportion.

In short, Sasuke's entire wrist was enveloped in a large purple bruise in the shape of a human hand… Naruto's hand.

Despite the injury, Sasuke though he had done something no one ever did when he decided to sit with the blonde. He seemed so surprised to see anyone talking to him that Sasuke felt more sorry for m=him than for anyone else in his life.

The bruise was forgotten, it would heal…

Making his way down the hall, Sasuke reached his door and was instantly on high alert. His door had been unlocked, and he was sure he had locked it upon leaving in the morning.

Tense, every muscle ready to spring, he slowly entered his room. He propably just imagined it, but his nose caught a scent that was uncommon in his room, _orange_?

He wondered.

Nothing seemed to be missing, his belongings untouched, _so what the hell is going on here? _He though to himself.

A golden glint caught his eye.

There, on his pillow, was a shimmering golden sachet. Sasuke made his way over to the bed and looked at it intently, ready to drop should it explode.

It didn't

So Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and tentatively picked up the little bag. It was made of sheer golden thread, so densely knit that it was impossible to see what was inside. \

With shaking fingers Sasuke pulled on the golden ribbon that was holding it closed and opened the bag.

Inside were three things: a a little jar of something that smelled like oranges, another something wrapped in a golden wrapper… and a little rolled up note, tied with a piece of blue ribbon.

The note read:

_Inside are two ointments, one for the body, another for the soul… N._

The handwriting was bold but very elegant, showing years of refinement. Sasuke had never got anything from anyone before, he realized with a start that his first ever gift was given by someone he didn't even know.

Smiling softly to himself, Sasuke opened the jar and dipped his finger in to the cool cream, the scent of oranges overwhelmed him. He gently spread the cream over his bruise. Closing his eyes, his imagination let him believe that it weren't his pale fingers running on his skin, no, these were bronzed digits of a certain God…

Snapping back to life, Sasuke unwrapped the golden parcel, it revealed a square of dark chocolate.

Sasuke placed it on his tongue and had to lie down from sheer pleasure. The chocolate was a bittersweet heaven. It cooled his tongue, ran through his senses like lava, he bit down, and the sweet taste of peppermint invaded his already sensitized taste buds, ripping a moan out of the raven's lips.

Quietly he lay there, not moving, enjoying his tiny moment of pleasure that was granted to him by none other than his mysterious neighbor.

All of a sudden, he heard a sound coming in through his wall. It was a saxophone playing again… But this time, Sasuke just lay there, listening to and enjoying the slow, seducing melody that, he imagined, was played for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok! Soooo heres another chappie and I hope this is ok, but I don't honestly know if I will be able to update during the break, I will be writing, but updating may have to wait until Jan… On a lighter note, there is a "spark" in this chappie… So tell me what you guys think and review! Please!!!!! **

**Ohhh I have so many many HOTTTT ideas!!!!! ^.^**

The next days were a strange haze for Sasuke. Apart from the fact that Christmas was coming, and that meant everyone excitedly talking about their Holiday plans, where they were going and how much they were going to have fun, it was finishing up last pieces of homework and dealing with their teachers.

Iruka had them write an essay on human behavior in groups, and how it affected personal opinions.

This had Sasuke up until two in the morning. The first thing that jumped to his mind when he read the topic was Naruto.

Images of him shunned, sitting alone, without a shred of communication between him and the outside world had Sasuke spitting mad… at himself.

Although his last encounter with the blonde was rather…odd. Sasuke still couldn't erase those eyes and voice from his memory.

The saxophone didn't help either, every night, the sweet, low, soothing tunes would drift through the walls and Sasuke's open window.

Naruto's music was his lullaby, and that was a poor, albeit much needed substitute for the blonde's voice.

That deep honey voice, Sasuke mused, should be heard more often. And yet he was sure that out of the hundreds of students here, he and a select few others ever heard it.

_Such a waste… _

The problem was that the raven still couldn't bring himself to approach the blonde again. Something was keeping him back, it was like a regal, dangerous aura around Uzumaki that kept people away from him, somehow affected him as well.

So Sasuke did what he did best, he hid his problems behind a cold mask. Stomping around the school and glaring at everyone who came his way.

On the day before Christmas started, Sasuke was lying on his bed, reading some poetry that Kakashi assigned. By Sylvia Plath. Kakashi said that she was an amazing poetess. Sasuke though she was just emo…

But soon the poetry started to get to him. Her vivid imagery and harsh words reflected his life in an eerie way. So he lay there reading, not noticing the thin line of tears that were silently dancing down his cheeks.

A knock on his door barely registered as Kiba marched in. One look at the raven and it was obvious that he was crying.

Kiba did a double take, SASUKE UCHIHA WAS CRYING!

No words needed to be said. Kiba ran out of the room and bounded straight for Uzumakis room. Not bothering on politeness he threw the door open. Looking around, he noted that the blonde wasn't in. Slamming it shut, he turned back to Sasuke's room only to notice Naruto walking down the corridor, hands in pockets, looking as usual, bored.

Kiba ran at him, and grabbing the collar of the blonde's shirt, slammed him into the wall.

The only reason that Kiba could ever accomplish this was because; one, Naruto didn't bother fighting back two, because Naruto was slightly amused and three, because Naruto was curious what he was getting blamed for this time.

"What the fuck did you do to Sasuke you asshole?!" Kiba shouted. Naruto looked at him with an amused expression.

"What is your concern this time dog?" Naruto asked, the cold never leaving his voice.

"Why is Sasuke crying?! I swear Uzumaki if you make his holidays here hell, I'm going to fuckin kill you!" Kiba hollered

They were lucky that the halls were by now deserted. Everyone had gone for the Holidays, Kiba himself had only an hour before meeting his parents at the airport. He only came to wish Sasuke a Merry Christmas before departure.

It seemed that Sasuke was going to be staying at the school over Christams. All his friends protested this, but the look Sasuke gave them successfully shut up any protests as well as questions as to why.

Two things registered in Naruto right away, Sasuke was crying, Sasuke was staying over the Holidays.

Naruto smiled.

And then rammed Kiba into the wall, switching their positions. Pulling the brunette higher off the ground, he calmly let him a piece of his mind.

"Listen up carefully dog," he whispered. "I didn't make your friend cry, so stop your barking, it's annoying as hell and it's giving me a migraine. And if you're leaving for Christmas then get the fuck out of here now, because if I have to stand you for another minute, you will leave this place in a wheelchair."

That said, Naruto nearly threw Kiba on the floor.

Looking back once, Kiba left in a huff.

And Naruto was free to go see what the hell that crazy friend of Uchiha's meant.

What greeted his eyes had him reeling.

The raven was sprawled on his bed, one leg slightly bent up, propped on the midnight-silver pillows he looked divine. And so very peaceful.

Naruto noted that the Sasuke was holding a book of poetry, Ariel he mused, no wonder the man was crying. That's what Plath did to the reader.

"Splits and passes, sister to the brown arc Of the neck I cannot catch." He said softly, whilst walking into the room.

Onyx locked into his eyes, "Black sweet blood mouthfuls, Shadows. Something else Hauls me through air." Sasuke whispered. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks. But he didn't bother wiping them away.

All that he registered was that the blonde was in his room, standing so very close to the bed, and that thunderous, sweet, deep voice was quoting the poem that he was entranced in. But was it the poem that captivated him? Or the golden lion standing above him?

Naruto sat down on the side of the bed, his eyes never once leaving the onyx pools.

He reached out a hand and with his thumb slowly ran down Sasuke's neck. Noting how the ravens breath hitched in his throat and how he tensed, like a coil. Eyes fluttering shut.

"White Godiva, I unpeel --- Dead hands, dead strinencies." Naruto whispered, watching the long eyelashes flutter and seal the marble together where the eyelids met.

Apart from that gesture, Sasuke was unmoving. A statue. A living, breathing statue. "Michelangelo couldn't have come up with such perfection." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

And then, acting, perhaps for the first time on his feelings. Naruto dipped and lay a gentle kiss on one of the closed eyes, flicking out his tongue to taste the salty tears that seconds ago graced the corners of those eyes… he did the same with the other one.

All the while watching for any other reaction form the raven.

Sasuke was overwhelmed. He had never been touched by another like that way he was being handled now.

The thumb running down his neck was as foreign to him as a distant language. And when his eyes closed on their own accord, the kisses he received were like a shock of lightning running down his entire being.

He could only breathe in shallow gasps, he was afraid that any sudden movement would ruin the magic of the moment.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, the blonde was gone. But beside him was a tiny silver covered ball, he unwrapped it and took in the smoothness of the white chocolate.

Reveling in the exquisite flavor, he stayed laying down on his bed.

Across the wall, a saxophone played, and this time, Sasuke recognized the tune as a Christmas carol. _The Angel Gabriel…_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OMG!!! Peoples… I ALMOST DIED!!!!! I was soooo desperate to be back and writing…. I dunno how some authors update once monthly…. I ALMOST DIED and it was what… 3 weeks? AHHHHH I have some hottt ideas, now im writing away like crazy! Mumbling to myself (evil giggle) this is going to be… in my not so humble opinion GREAT! But remember that I'd love to get feedback from you peeps, And not just good feedback, if you see or notice something that you think needs fixing, holler! And now!... Enjoy!

The Holiday break started out quietly, the halls of the University were almost empty, not many students decided that this was a good way to spend their holidays…

Sasuke felt he couldn't have had a better idea. Instead of traveling to his side of town, to his empty manor, to the stares and the whispers, to the points and fear, He opted for the much calmer solution that he now realized was a jackpot.

He had needed the quiet to think, so having everyone out of the way was a welcome gift, and the addition of being anonymous here added to his content.

… Well, almost alone.

There was still Naruto, who seemed to have chosen to stay as well.

For this the Raven was just as glad as he was ruffled. What Uzumaki did the day before, was still fresh in his mind, and yet Sasuke didn't have the courage to go into that room again and confront the blonde.

Ha wanted to, yes. But there was something keeping him back.

So with two weeks until Christmas, Sasuke decided he would go coffee hunting. Or rather, coffee shop hunting.

He loved sitting in tiny cozy, stuffed coffee shops, where he could sink into a comfortable armchair with his laptop, book or sketchpad and enjoy the comforting sounds and soothing smells of the people and products around him.

Thus said, he grabbed his laptop and sketchpad, stuffed them into his bag and made his way out.

Walking down the hall, he noted that Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke was soon walking down overflowing streets, the happy sounds of children as they ransacked the toy stores, the sounds of music filling the air, had him reeling with a sad happiness.

He was alone in the world, with no one to share his thoughts and feelings. And Sasuke felt it the strongest around Christmas.

But he was used to solitude, and his calm smile never wavered.

He soon came upon a small, heavily decorated coffee shop, deeming it right, he stepped it and let the waves of sounds, smell and colour wash over him, nulling the pain that was growing in his chest.

He chose a seat by the window and pulling out his sketchpad, he began to doodle and sketch the people walking outside.

The snow had begun to fall, great white fluffy snowflakes slowly drifted to the barren earth, covering it with a thin blanket of white.

Sasukes eyes trailed over the crowded, picking certain individuals and sketching them onto the paper. Only occasionally glancing at it.

A few hand moves, and there was a young woman, walking down briskly, hand in hand with her boyfriend.

A Mother scolding a crying child, and then hugging him right away…

Sasukes eyes were caught by a glint of golden hair… And he immediately straightened in his seat.

Naruto was making his way down the street, a bag thrown over his shoulder. He didn't seem in much of a hurry but Sasuke did note how the sea of people parted for him as he walked by.

"_A cursed moses" _Sasuke thought to himself.

He gathered up his things and left the shop, intent of not losing sights of the golden mane.

Sasuke kept up his chase for quite some time, Naruto didn't look back once, walking straight ahead and not stopping once. Sasuke kept a safe distance, not wanting to be either seen or heard. He wanted to observe Naruto without him knowing. Like a wild animal that he was so fascinated in.

In this fashion they reached the outskirts of the town, and reached a wooded area into which the Blonde stepped into.

Following him right in, Sasuke realized that he would have to rely on other senses. Where Naruto lead him, sight way nay impossible. The branches were thick and covered with snow, which was in fact still falling, not to mention it was near twilight. Sasuke honed in on the sounds around him, and followed the sounds of splintering branches and the imprints the blonde created in the snow.

This went on for a couple of minutes. Sasuke so intent on keeping up that he barely noticed that he almost gave himself away. Partially walking out onto the clearing.

Stepping back into the cover of the dense branches, he stood examining the sight before him.

Naruto's destination turned out to be a skating rink. Or rather, something that resembled it. It was after all, in the middle of the woods, and it was not a big as the ones he had seen downtown, crowded with people and very loud.

For one, there was no one here, it seemed that only Naruto knew of its existence. It had a little shack built beside it, and Naruto went right up to it.

The blonde punched in a code and all of a sudden, light filled the tiny clearing. But it was indeed different, this was not the harsh, white lights they used in football fields.

Here the trees surrounding the ice were donned with tiny sparkle lights, and the sight they gave was that of a magical elfland, made for one lonely, extraordinary person… Naruto.

As the blonde went into the shack, music spilled from unseen speakers. (Tears of an Angel- by Ryan Dan)

Sasuke watched him come out and step onto the ice.

His eyes widened as his hands ran over the paper… Naruto came alive on the ice, the usually stoic and uplift manner with which he carried himself was gone.

In its place was a moving blur of grace and poise. Naruto seemed to be one with the music, his every turn, twist and gesture flowed with the sound perfectly, a harmonic dance that Sasuke was willing to bet no one ever witnessed before.

Sasuke was drawing one pose after another, he was lost for words, they could not possibly ever describe this to perfection.

Sasukes heart went out to the solitary figure on ice, who could give so much pleasure and sorrow at the same time.

The song changed, it was the same authors, but Sasuke recognized the song as "High."

Naruto flew into motion, speed increasing and giving it all he had. It was like he was a professional at a competition. With only the wind and snow as a judge.

Sasuke was so deep in though that he didn't notice the blonde until he stopped right in front of the bundle of trees Sasuke was standing behind.

The cerulean orbs pierced right through the snow and branches. And Sasuke knew that he was seen…

With a sigh he stepped out, a smirk on his face, he stepped up to the golden God and let out a slow round of applause.

"Excuisite" he said quietly. Looking around in appreciation.

Naruto extended his hand, "come, I want to show you something."

Sasuke followed the blonde into the little shack.

The shack was just a guise, in fact, it only looked like it from the outside, inside, there were comfortable chairs and a sofa, a table and a counter with a tiny kitchen that was obviously never used.

Naruto walked over to a chest standing by the far wall, and pulled out a pair of skates. "Do you skate Sasuke?" he asked looking back.

"No" Sasuke answered.

"Well then, this will be your first lesson." Naruto whispered.

**AN: WOW that was possibly the longest chapter I had ever written in one sitting but GOD some stuff had to come out, and well… IT GETS BETTER!!!!!! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: YOU peoples are awesome!!!! Thanks for the review… aaaaaand here's another chappie! **

Sasuke looked like Naruto had just spoken a different language, The blonde had pulled out a pair of skates and held them out to the raven.

"try these on." He said quietly.

Sasuke looked into those eyes and saw something flicker in them. He did not want to skate, he wanted to sit there on the edge of that lake and draw the most intriguing person that he had ever met. Not to mention, he wasn't at all too sure that this was a good idea.

Naruto was after all, a professional, and he didn't want to bruise his ego any more than the Blonde finding out he was hiding behind the bushes did.

But those eyes did something to him, they were sad yet apprehensive, waiting for the ravens reply. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, but it seemed that his answer would have dramatic consequences.

He mentally slapped himself, _this was just an offer to be polite,_ his thoughts wondered.

And yet he found himself walking towards the armchair, not really knowing why, he sat in it and studied the golden god.

"You know what you remind me of?" he suddenly asked

The cerulean orbs were on him in an instant. "What?" Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly.

Sasuke scolded himself once again, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. But with these eyes on him, boring into him, it was impossible to control what he thought and what came out.

He broke the eye contact, shivering. "Never mind" he chuckled.

"That's not nice kitten." Naruto drawled coming closer to the chair and resting one bent leg on the armrest.

"First you spy on me, which by the way, you need more practice in. Then you don't answer my question and finally you throw out one of your own without answering that either." The blonde moved away from the chair only to kneel in front a disgruntled Sasuke. Who didn't miss the strange action but didn't want to comment. The raven was very curious what Naruto was driving at.

"I wasn't spying on you Uzumaki" Sasuke replied, his eyes stormy with repressed rage, face impassive.

Sasuke propped his elbow on the armrest as he continued to glare at the blonde.

"I was merely observing a subject in motion. You skate very well, not to mention this place…" Sasuke trailed off as he swept his hand over the room, "is quite impressive, is this your doing?"

Sasuke was very proud of his usually stoic and unruffled demeanor. And how well he could control his emotions. Which was the only reason why he didn't make a sound as Naruto slowly took his left leg and proceeded to take off one shoe.

Sasuke tried and failed to suppress a shudder as the strong hands squeezed and massaged his calves, Naruto seemed not to notice the heated glare that was being sent his way. He was looking at the leg he was working on, keeping his eyes concentrated on the limb as his digits slowly moved downwards, towards the ankle that received the same lavish amount of attention as his calf did.

"wha… what are you doing…? Sasuke whispered taking great pains not to close his eyes and moan.

"What does it look like?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Im warming you up, since you never skated, I don't want you to be sore the next day."

"Why should you care?" Sasuke asked

Naruto shrugged, the raven's thoughts were shattered as the blonde took his foot and started rubbing the sole with strong, deep, sensuous movements.

He looked at Sasuke with that shadow in his eyes again… that look would scorch the very soul, but Sasuke had a good defense… his expressionless mask.

Only then did Naruto began putting on the skate, and after it was tied up, he took the other leg and started the entire process anew.

Sasuke just sat there, hands clasped in front of his face, eyes staring at this strange creature from behind a curtain of bangs that successfully covered his eyes, which were now the only indication that inside he was boiling with a mixture of emotions that he couldn't, or rather, didn't want to name.

Torturous moments later, the other skate was in place and tied.

Only then did the cerulean eyes seek out his again.

"you still didn't answer any of my questions." Sasuke pointed out.

"Neither did you." Naruto retorted as he got up. "come on," he held out his hand to Sasuke.

But the proud raven ignored it, instead, he stood up and walked over to the door himself. Walking in skates wasn't hard, he only hoped it would be similar on the ice.

Naruto chuckled to himself at the defiance filled eyes that walked right past him to the door.

The Uchiha was so proud, but the pride would have to be put away for now.

Naruto knew well how different everything felt on the ice. Which is why he loved it, everything was faster and more precise, the wind slipped by, and the experience was addicting, freeing and Naruto very much wanted to be free.

The problem was that he always had to return to reality afterwards.

He had spotted the raven sitting in the window of the coffee shop right away. He had been so immersed in something he was working on that he didn't notice Naruto stop and take his time looking at the peaceful, content expression that had settled on the proud face of the young Uchiha.

He had felt someone following him a moment after he again resumed walking, and by instinct he knew it to be the Raven.

His heightened senses gave him many advantages, a better vision, day or night, heightened hearing, smell and touch, even his taste was better than that of a human.

And on ice his excellent sense of balance helped out too.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was standing in the thicket watching, but he let it go for some time.

Now he inwardly grinned at how the raven would fair on the slippery ice.

It was a test of the ravens character, would he rather bruise his pride asking for help, or falling?

This was going to be interesting. Naruto didn't know why the raven roiled up any emotions in him at all. No one had ever achieved that, but form the moment his eyes met the onyx pools, so defiant, sad and distant, he knew that he was different.

Truth was, he was drawn to the raven by forces he didn't know existed.

Naruto was proud, and never had he kneeled in front of anyone, the battles he had been in and won, not even for a second had anyone been able to force him to do that.

Yet with this man it felt natural for him to do so… The reward was the shiver and spike in the ravens breathing that only he was able to detect.

Now, as he stepped on ice and faced off the onyx, he felt a delicious shiver run down his spine. This was going to be very entertaining.

He held out his hand once more, saying nothing.

A pale hand was slowly placed in his…

**AN: originally, this was supposed to be filled with more stuff… which had to be added to the next chapter because I realized that this one was pretty darn long! Lolz… its killing me too tho! :p cheers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You guys are the best! I've been so happy reading your comments!!!! Thank you all!!! I was also wondering about the poll I've set up… Since this is the last chapter before I start to go either way, I'd love to know what you think! **

Sasuke wasn't sure why he let himself be talked into this. Granted, the blonde didn't have to try really hard, the raven still realized that he'd agreed too quickly. _I should have though this over better _he argued with himself. Realizing that beating himself over that was now futile, seeing how he was already on the ice, his hand firmly in that of the tanned God who was slowly pulling him towards the center of the lake.

Against his better judgment he let himself be led, this couldn't have been worse than it already was.

"Wait right here" Naruto looked at him pointedly.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" Sasuke bit back in what he hoped was an acidic sarcasm.

A low, rumbling laugh filled the air sending bolts of lighting down the raven's spine. "No I guess you don't" Naruto chuckled, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke instinctively held on tighter, then blushed when he realized what he did and quickly released the hand that had stopped trying to move away.

Sauske looked down at the ice ha was standing on, he might not be sure where this was going to lead, but he sure as hell wouldn't show Naruto that he needed him.

All of a sudden, he was crushed by a pair of arms that had snaked around his torso, and he was pulled against a hard, chest.

Warmth flooded him, in this chilly weather, Sasuke had to admit he felt pleasant. He never liked high temperatures, but this onslaught of heat was most welcome. Probably because its source was 1) the object of Sasuke's fascination, 2) he was securely anchored to an object that wasn't likely to fall ( Naruto)

Thus, Sasuke froze, waiting to see what Naruto had up his sleeve.

A warm breath tingled his ear as the blonde spoke. "You're too damn proud Uchiha, on the ice, that will be your undoing, here, you need to be flexible, and trust your partner with every move."

To demonstrate he let Sasuke go and as the Raven stumbled from sudden loss of support, his hand was caught and he was yanked back into the arms of the golden creature from hell.

Defiant onyx bore into the amused cerulean pools.

Naruto slowly moved away, "I mean it Uchiha, wait here, I'm not going to leave you stranded, I'll be right back."

With that, Naruto skated over to the edge of the lake and made his way into the shack.

Music reverberated off the snow, drowning out the silent whispers of the naked trees. (dentro me- RyanDan)

And right away, Naruto again appeared beside Sasuke.

"Music makes it more pleasant no?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto then, the blonde had a faraway look about him. A sad longing in his eyes… It hurt to see him like this, although Sauke didn't know why…

He put his hand on Naruto's which was hanging limply at his side. "Lead me"he whispered.

Naruto's eyes locked on him, questioning more than just his words, looking deeper than the surface, he smiled.

It wasn't a smile that was full of happiness, but it was nevertheless a smile, and Sasuke knew that although filled with sadness, it wasn't fake.

They started out slowly. Sasuke's hands in Naruto's. The blonde was skating backwards, never once taking his eyes off of the raven. Making sure that he felt safe before he progressed to something more free.

Sasuke begun to feel a bit more confident when he was securely balanced by the big blonde.

Once he stumbled and was instantly crushed against Naruto's back. The latter whispering comfort into his skin.

Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath on the back of his neck. He felt the Blonde inhale his scent. "You're doing great." Sauke felt the murmured words pass from Naruto's lips to his neck.

He laughed. Ï'm not, don't lie Uzumaki, I know im shit at this, and I'm surprised you havent rammed me beneath that ice by now… I didn't know you have such a hold of your patience… I assumed otherwise."

His statement was replied to with a laugh. "Feel special then raven, for some reason my patience is on good terms with you."

Naruto let Sasuke go quickly, and Sasuke flew forward, only the natural instinct of balance kept him from falling, as he sped forward, he breathed out a gust of air and tried to control his movements. When he got off the ice… if he got off the ice, he was going to kill the prick!

Sasuke swered to the left and the sharp turn faound him face to face with the grin of the bastard that had let him go.

"Asshole!" Sasuke bit out.

"Why?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and put on the most innocent expression he could muster. "I helped you realize that you weren't shit in this after all… You just needed a little push."

The wolfish grin the blonde sent Sasuke had him skating away with a "hn"

A strong hand grabbed his. "Just because you realized you can move on your own doesn't mean I'm going to let you." Naruto said as he slowed Sasuke down to match his pace.

":This is your ice demon," Sasuke sighed, "I'll comply for now."

"Good" Naruto smiled, "because I wanted to teach you something, It will of course, need your full cooperation and compliance."

"I don't do compliance very well Uzumaki you, of all people, should know that." Sasuke sighed.

"You'll just have to trust me." The blonde sighed. He skated before sasuke,stopping them both and facing the raven.

"Stand in front of me and give me your back." He instructed, and after a while, a growling Sasuke complied.

Naruto moved closer, Sasuke's back and Naruto's chest touched. Both inhaled sharp breaths at the jolt that shook them, nevertheless ignoring the feelings, intent on not showing emotion.

Naruto held out his right hand to the side, "place your hand in mine Uchiha, keep facing the front."

Sasuke slowly raised his hand and unsurely placed it on the tanned flesh.

Narutos left hand came around Sasuke's torso and encircled him, bringing the raven ever closer to the slightly moving chest of the blonde. It might have been imagination, but Sasuke could swear that he could feel the other's heart beating.

The deep velvet voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Place your right hand on mine."naruto instructed.

When the blonde made the first move forward Sasuke followed suit, going with the blonde's earlier suggestions, he decided to trust in the blondes abilities.

They skated like this for a while, listening to the music, letting it flow over them.

_I think of my life  
As moments in time  
The ones you don__'t catch  
Unless you look back  
Are the moments that you keep your whole life through.  
That stay with you.  
That stay with you._

Sasuke didn't notice until Naruto's hand tentatively touched his inner thigh. The raven squeezed the other hand in response, questioning.

"Trust me."Narutos voice laced into his hair, The blonde rubbed his cheek into the back of Sasukes head.

It felt so good that Sasuke's only response to that was a quiet moan that Naruto didn't fail to catch.

And so the blonde gripped Sasuke's thigh harder, which elicited a deeper moan from the Raven.

"Hmmm… you like that Uchiha?" Naruto whispered.

"Shut up"was the response he received.

Naruto wasn't quick in his torments, they were moving on ice, and Sasuke despite being good, was still quick to lose cool at times. So Naruto took his sweet time.

What the plan turned out to be, indeed was hard, With his hand placed (a little too closely perhaps) up Sasuke's thigh, Naruto lifted the ravens leg so that Sasuke was skating on his right leg, the other was held firmly by the blonde.

Naruto heard a ghasp. "Don't worry, I wont let go…"He whispered.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, the gasp that escaped Sasuke wasn't from fear. It was from the overwhelming pleasure that had accumulated in the place where the digits of Naruto's hand dug themselves hard into his thigh, sending sparks of pleasure into every single limb of the raven's body.

Sasuke closed his eyes and bent his head back. Ï do trust you"he breathed out.

Naruto couldn't not take the invitation. The ivory of the ravens neck was fully exposed in all its glowing glory. He took the liberty of slowly lowering his lips onto it and tasting the salty texture of the rippling flesh beneath his tounge.

Naruto moaned in unision with the dark haired angel he held so closely to him. His fingers begun to massage the delicate skin of Sasukes thigh on their own, inching all the closer… closer…

Sasuke was drowning in pleasure, his free hand found naruto's and held the digits that were snaking closer to him harder.

Sasuke's voice ripped from his throat… "Ahhhhhh…" Sasuke'ssighonly seemed to egg on the Blonde further, and he begun to follow the curves of the white neck to where it met with the shoulder, finding a groove there, he began to virgously suck and nibble on the tender skin.

So engrossed were they in their acts that they didn't realize when they skated right out of the ice, and with a yelp, they landed on a soft cloud of freshly fallen snow.

Sitting up, they looked at each other and half blushed half smiled.

Naruto was the first one up. Sasuke fell back down, content with where he was. He closed his eyes and relived the amazing moment he just had had.

Naruto didn't let him think for long, soon he was being pulled out of the snow and they walked back to the shack.

Once inside, they both proceeded to take off their skates, not looking at eachother but wondering about what just happened, it was rather awkward, and yet each was pining to do it again.

As they walked through the doors to the dorms, they quietly noted that there was not a single living soul in the building.

They made their way down the hall and when Sasuke stopped in front of his door to unlock it, he was pinned from behind. Hot lips again on his neck, a firey tounge lavishing heat on his earlobe.

"N...naruto..." The raven whispered.

"Say my name again like that... say it!"Naruto whispered from behind him louder.

Positions were flipped and now it was the blonde that found himself pinned to the door, Onyx scorching him down to the very soul....

Sasuke bent his head and trailed his tounge from the base of the tanned neck, all the way up to those full parted lips. Leaving a wet trail in his wake.

He inhaled the spicy scent of the blonde... and offered the surprised blonde a chaste kiss on the lips... "Naruto..." He whispered, lips on lips...

Sasuke broke away, and entered his room. Closing the door behind him.

Not a heartbeat later, music fille dthe air...

**AN: Okkkkkkkkk... so so so? What'd yall think? Lolz! Honestly, was it good??? Im nervous! T_T**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okkkkkkk heres another chappie!!!**

**You guys! Im loving the fact you love the story!!!! Im lovin' writing it too! You ppl make my days I swear!!!!! So without further ado….**

Sasuke paced around his room, he couldn't quite figure out what had happened minutes back… Or rather, he could figure out, but he didn't understand how or why?

Naruto had been so very kind today. And quite frankly, when Sasuke realized the blonde knew he was followed, the raven feared that Naruto would have been seething with anger. If the Uchiha realized one thing it was that Naruto liked his privacy… undisturbed.

But then how could he explain all the little things the blonde did to endear himself to Sasuke? It was mind-boggling that he had been kissed by the first person that dared to ever defy and stand up to him.

It was also the first person who ever seemed to care about him in a purely unselfish way. Sure, there were his friends, but what Naruto showed him was different than friendship…

Come to think, it wasn't even friendship. No, Sasuke couldn't call the blonde his friend, but he couldn't really call him anything else either. What could he call a person who brought forth such strong emotions within him without really knowing anything about him, apart from the fact that he seemed to be hated by almost everyone around?

Growling in frustration, Sasuke made his way out of his room and down the hall to Naruto. He was going to get a few answers. What they did up to this point was strange, they toying the blonde did… and how easily Sasuke let himself be led infuriated and excited him at the same time.

So it was high tide to get some things out there straightened out.

Sasuke's hand faltered at the door handle. He wasn't sure if he should just barge in like last time, the consequences of that he still remembered… but to hell with that! He was Uchiha, and he didn't step down for anyone!

With that he opened the door.

Naruto kept playing…

He could feel the raven outside his door, he could sense his confusion… He smiled

From the first moment Naruto knew there was something different about the pale, dark haired young man that steped into the school, and unbeknownst to him, into his life. A force rooted deep within the blonde kept bringing him back to that raven haired beauty.

Those dark eyes reflected his soul back to him, and he couldn't get enough…

It was like drinking from a chalice filled with ambrosia, and being addicted to it… wanting more with every small sip he took.

Being away from the Uchiha made him prickly, like he always needed to be there, to see what the other was doing, to know what he felt…

Idiotic, because Naruto didn't know much about Sasuke anyway, the few encounters they had teased him greatly, but what happened today had left him reelinf with unexpected emotions… When he heard his name on those divine lips, he felt as if a freight train had rammed straight into his gut, he needed to hear it again just so he could start breathing again…

Naruto realized how dangerous he would be without his self control, it had taken yearsof practice to get where he was today, to be able to take whatever the ignorant assholes dished out to him without seriously injuring one… He thanked them all now… they had involuntarily helped him prepare for this… being around Sasuke and acting half human.

Playing the saxophone helped… it soothed his frayed nerves, it helped him think clearly, and it aided in pissing Sasuke off… although he got the feeling that for a while now, his playing was affecting Uchiha in a good way.

And now he was right outside his door and Naruto would bet anything that the raven would just bardge right in… He stopped playing. "Three… two… one"

The door swung open, and in the shadows of the hall stood none other that Uchia Sasuke, wearing a rather pissed off expression.

Naruto stretched out on the bed and chuckled to himself.

"You didn't knock again…" He murmured, flipping himself on his side so as to face the man standing at the door. "But do come in.." he added in a mock-cheerful tone.

"I want to know… some things" Sasuke said, as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"things?" Naruto raised a golden arch

"Why… why did you let me follow you to the pond?" onyx suddenly bore into him, rendering him unable to look away.

"Who said I knew you were following me?" Naruto asked

"I am no fool, Uzumaki" Sasuke stated "It was plainly obvious you knew I was there, yet you let me watch until you decided it was time to let on you knew."

"How did you know I knew?" Naruto asked, slightly bemused by the ravens answer, as correct as it was, he didn't really have an answer.

"Because you didn't seem at all surprised to see me there"

Narutos laughing eyes were the only answer Sasuke got. And yet the raven pressed on.

"Why did you let me into something that was very obviously something you wanted to keep private? Why didn't you tell me to get out?!" the onyx eyes grew in size a bit, stressing the question.

"I had my reasons…" Naruto contemplated slowly, "had I not wanted youto know about it, you would not have found me."

"Of that I am aware" Sasuke bit back

"But you only noticed all that now? I pegged you as someone who was a fast thinker." Naruto smirked at Sasuke's infuriated glance.

"I realized right away, rather didn't have the right time to ask you before… before…"

"…before what?" Naruto crooned while slowly rising from the bed.

"the circumstances were wrong" Sasuke said, not really paying attention to what the blonde was up to. "…and you seemed so sad, I didn't want to ruin your time with questions that could be put off for later."

"And you deem this the right time to ask me, I presume?" Naruto cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Why else would I be here?" Sasuke asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He jumped when he felt two vice like arms snake around his stomach, and a soft sigh escaped his lips when he felt a hot breath deliberately on his neck. "I don't know…" The deep, timbre voice rumbled over his shoulder, sending shudders up Sasuke's spine when he felt the chest behind him resonate with the voice. "For this…?"

Sasuke let out a hiss as Naruto's skilled tongue started licking the shell of his ear, his head bent back on its own accord and instantly those hot, hungry lips were traveling on the outlines of the muscles of the pale throat, from which another moan ripped itself out.

Naruto had his broad hands splayed on Sasuke's stomach, steeling the raven against hs chest. Not wanting to let go…ever.

Sasuke was in pure bliss, the smell of Naruto alone drove him to insanity, the lips that belonged to the God were unbelievably soft and demanding. And Sasuke didn't want anything more than to give in to those demands.

But he did need to know why Naruto did exactly what he was doing now… the path they were on wasn't easy, and riddled with obstacles that he wasn't ready to face without knowing where he stood.

"Naruto…"He stammered

"Yessss" came the hiss from the man behind him, the lips of which were now making their way down the neck and across his clavicle; his shirt was being pulled down, on the verge of tearing. "Say it again like that…" Naruto hummed…

Sasuke glanced down to the one hand that was flat open against his stomach, the other pulling down his shirt… They were pale with restraint… Sasuke's eyes widened, Naruto was in restraint?! _What the Hell???_ Presuming from what he was doing, it seemed that the blonde was letting himself go all out... and yet these hands, the tensed, bunched up muscles that rippled underneath the golden skin assured him that they were steeled against their wants.

Sasuke grabbed the arm that held him pinned and pried it off, the arm loosened and let go, and Sasuke stepped back and turned to face the blonde.

When Naruto realized that Sasuke was struggling, he easily let him go. He wouldn't force him into anything, although he was quite aware that his need was showing.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto was shivering all over, glaring at him through half hooded eyes. The cerulean orbs dark with lust, and the long, gold lashes framing them… When directed at the raven, left him speechless…

Sasuke stepped up to Naruto. "you're shaking" he whispered noting how Narutos jaws were clenched tightly. He received a flicker from those eyes again. As the blonde stepped away on purpose.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" he whispered, "I will not touch you again" The blonde made his way over to the desk, pulled out the chair and turning straddled it. Then he looked back to the raven who was still standing rooted in the middle of the room.

"Im aware that what I just did disgusted you, and I must apologize." Naruto weas beating himself up inside, the look he just got from the raven was one of fear, something flitted in those eyes, and it wasn't want… who could want him? \

His past was so scarred that smart people stayed away from him. And Sasuke was somehow special… Naruto didn't want him to be scarred as well

"I didn't realize that my actions affected you so, I understand your fear, and your disgust… please forgive me… I… I shouldn't have.." Naruto broke off, he didn't know what else to say. It was obvious that the man standing there was troubled by what he did… and Naruto was too busy thinking about his own take on things to realize that his feelings might not be returned…

"What…. The fuck are you talking about?!" Sasuke hissed, noting how Naruto flinched as he said this,

"I simply apologized for what I did to you, I acted on impulse" cerulean orbs bored into him, willing Sasuke to understand. "I think I'm coming down with something…" Naruto sighed. "I will never touch you again kit, don't worry." Naruto got up and crossed the room, making his way for the door.

He needed to leave, needed some air, and he needed to put as much distance between himself and Sasuke in the shortest amount of time possible.

His hand was on the doorknob, he turned and the door sowly creacked open…

And it was violently slammed shut again by a pale hand.

Naruto slowly turned his head and was met by a pair of very pissed off, pools of onyx fire.

"Just where do you think you're going…?"

**AN: CLIFFIE!!!! Muahahaha!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: OK!!!!!!! I have been gushing about all the amazing reviews I get from you peeps!!!!! Im soo happy that you think this story is good… I've been kind of sad this week because I have been following this one AMAZING story and it disappeared along with the writer… This saddens me… Because It looks like something happened to cause the sudden withdrawal… And I do get really attached to the stories I follow! T_T So this would explain why this chappie is sooo gushy… but I think overall I like taking it slow and steady…. Well maybe not so steady lol! **

**Ohhh. Right, about spelling mistakes… yes I do have some I suppose…. Can't be helped tho.. I write these by myself, don't want a beta… so You might find some :P Hope you don't mind! ENJOY!**

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, first the blonde grabs and ravishes him until he's left reeling and speechless, then he turns away and starts apologizing lie a beat up kitten… well, a very dangerous and quite possibly deadly kitten, but still one nonetheless.

The raven realized that he was seeing a side of Naruto that he never let anyone else see, for one, the burly blonde never looked so beaten up before. And judging from the thick cords of muscle that resided on his arms, Sasuke was sure that his feeble attempts at freeing himself from the blondes tempting clutches would not have even been noticed…had the blonde not been waiting for something of this sort to happen.

Taking that into consideration, Sasuke was stunned how quickly Naruto could reel in his passion and steel up on self constraint, it just showed that he was used to doing this on a daily basis.

All that information took seconds to process, and within that short time, Naruto was heading for the door.

Sasuke acted on impulse, he slammed his hand hard against the opening and looked hard at the cerulean orbs now completely devoid of the previous heat… Heat that scorched the raven's cold insides with a fire that was inextinguishable…

"Just where do you think you're going…?" Sasuke hissed. He wasn't mad, but the confusion he felt at the blondes hasty retreat and attempt to leave, ensured that his curiosity was peaked… He wanted to know what the hell this strange creature thought about him, about all of this, and he was not going to let this go that easily…

Naruto was not going to leave until he got some serious answers first… And then he wasn't going to leave…well… because Sasuke didn't want him to.

The blonde slowly turned around to face him. There was a desperate look in his eyes, a look that told him that Naruto was waiting for something…

He looked so relaxed, confident, powerful… But those eyes betrayed him, Sasuke could read anything he wanted in them. They would spill their secrets before him without hesitation.

"What have you to say to me?" Naruto whispered.

"I asked you a question…" Sasuke saterd at Naruto hard, willing him to answer.

The blonde pushed himself from the door and started pacind the room. Like a strangled lion in a cage. Grownling to be let out.

"Im going out… I believe I made that quite obvious when I attempted to get the door open." Naruto bit out, the growl evident in every word.

Sasuke now put his backl to the door and, leaning on it, followed the blonde with his eyes.

"Why would you want to leave so soon?" the raven asked, "we still have some unfinished business here."

"Im well aware what your reactions to me are." Naruto was shaking now… He had to sit down, yes, that would help calm the nerves that were spinning within him.

Naruto sat tentatively on the edge of his bed, looking at the golden covers, he begun to move the material between his fingers.

"I saw the fear that flickered there kit, I'm well attuned to these things, Im attuned to your every move." Naruto refused to look up at the raven.

Sasuke slid down to the floor as the words hit him. He sat on the cold ground, his fingers digging into his thighs. Sasuke sighed and rested his head against the door. The angle allowed for light to filter through his hair at such an angle that it illuminated the deep blue-black highlights that ran through his locks.

Naruto stared in awe. "You know what?" he whispered, "you're not really a kitten, your hair is the colour of a ravens wing."

Naruto slid from the bed and made his way to Sasuke on his hands and knees.

He looked closer. "hmmm yes, there is too much color here for a kit, you are definitely a bird." The blue orbs didn't leave Sasuke's face for a moment.

Naryto was about to touch a lock, his fingers were militeters away… His eyes flickered to the onyx that was hidden behind the thick lustrous bangs. Sasuke's eyes were half hooded.

The blonde seemed so fascinated with his hair that he almost forgot himself. Sasuke saw the interest and brightenss return there forgetting his earlier promise.

His heart swelle din his chest, ,started to beat a frantic rhythm that Sasuke was sure everyone could hear.

Naruto froze… And slowly began to retract his hand. He wouldn't touch the raven. He was all to good for him to break. The secrets and despair hidden within the blonde could scar him, and Naruto would die first before he let anything happen to the man sitting mere centimeters away from him.

Sasukes had shot out and grabbed Narutos wrist, Then guided the golden limb and rested it against his cheek.

Their eyes met.

Sasuke's determined, Naruto's questioning.

"I don't mind you touching me…." Sauske whispered, he leaned closer to the golden mane and whispered into Naruto's ear. "I don't mind at all… Wherever you want, I'll give you whatever you want…"

Naruto hand increased its pressure on the back of Sasukes head, fingers grabbing the locks, gripping almost painfully.

A sigh escaped Sasuke's parted lips…

"Don't ever offer me something you cannot give. " Naruto heard his voice shaking. He cursed himself over his fragility where the raven was concerned.

"Just tell me why you act like this to me only… I can see how distant you rae with everyone else.:" Sasuke looked straight into the cerulean pools, he shivered at the intensity of Naruto's gaze, the blonde meant what he said. He was being serious.

"I honestly don't know…" Naruto sighed, he rested his forehead on the raven's shoulder, inhaling the musky, fresh scent that was only Sasuke's.

"When I'm around you… I want to hold you, protect you from the world, I want you to feel safe…" Naruto laughed, "funny isn't it? You already have all these things… and yet that is how I feel, I can't change that… I'm sorry."

Sasuke felt the blonde pull back and he wrapped his arms around him tightly. Burying his face in the crook of the blonde's neck, he whispered.

"I am all alone Naruto… I've always fended for myself, never minded it before but now… now… ' Sasuke's voice choked in his throat and he chuckled at his own emotions.

"Now I want someone to be there for me…"

Sasuke pulled back and put both of his hands on either sides of the blonde's face, cupping his cheeks.

Sasuke's lips touched the blonde's tentatively. No demands, no rush, just a press of flesh on flesh… Naruto's lips were so soft, so inviting, they molded themselves perfectly to Sasuke's. Like they were always supposed to be there, like thye were made for just that one purpose, to remain entwined in each other for ever…

**AN: And And And?????**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Damn… lol Last chappie felt like it needed to be followed by a lemon ne? But I honestly want them to hold off for a while… I dunno Just feels right….I have a lemon set, just need to put it into the story… :p Ill se when.. and keep you updated!!! :L**

Naruto wasted no time….

When Sasuke allowed him the freedom of the kiss, when he was assured that the raven wouldn't pull away and run from him; he let himself go… Not completely, but sufficiently enough.

Sasuke's lips were the cup Naruto drank from. "I have been thirsty for so long…let me drink you Sasuke…" He whispered when their lips finally broke away for breath.

Their foreheads still touching, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek and gazed into the hooded onyx…

Naruto pushed Sasuke gently, so that the raven was on his back, splayed out on the rich carpet that covered some of the floor in the room. There was no fear in those eyes, no signs of doubt.

It made Naruto hard… He prowled over Sasuke, looking at the still form beneath him, yes, there was nothing in those eyes that showed resentment….

Naruto bent his head and brought his lips down to the swan like, proud neck. Sasuke hissed at the contact and Naruto felt strong fingers tangle deep in his hair and pull him even closer. "That's it…" Sasuke murmured.

Naruto chuckled through his kisses. Bringing his eyes once more to level with the heat of Sasuke's gaze.

"You're my prey… you know that my little raven?" he purred against the velvet of Sasuke's hair…. "And you allowed me permission to indulge in you…."

Naruto brought his hands to the Sasuke's sides, Allowing himself the pleasure of rubbing and massaging whichever spot of skin he could get… Sasuke's skin felt like the softest feathers, pure and perfect in its shape and form… Sasuke was truly a work of art, the toned muscles rippling beneath the silk. Wherever Naruto touched, the skin twitched, as if on fire, electrifying…

He ripped the shirt right off, not minding the gasp he sent through the man beneath him, Naruto couldn't wait to see more of that flesh, couldn't wait to run his tongue over from the nape of the raven's neck in a straight line to the place where the belt held the rest hidden from his greed for more.

He deliberately ran the length of his tongue right back up to one dark nipple, devouring it, sucking it and lavishing it with small nibbles.

Sasuke was overwhelmed by the sensations the blonde caused him to suffer under. It was torture… Naruto caused him pain through the pleasure… and he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

The blonde radiated warmth and lust, he had done what no other human being had ever, he had touched him, unafraid of rejection… And he had sent him straight to heaven… Yes, Sasuke could safely agree through the haze that was currently his mind, that Naruto was where heaven was, the golden hands that now had full control were as sweet as ambrosia… sweeter still was the tongue that introduced him to emotions he never expected he could wield…

Sasuke

Flipped positions, straddling the blonde and pinning his steely arms over his head. He knew that if Naruto so wished, he would have opposed without a problem. But the slight sparkle in the cerulean orbs and the slow easy, smile that formed on the beautiful, fierce face, let him know that Naruto was willing to play… but not lose…

Sasuke could feel the hard bulge beneath his ass. He knew that the blonde was more than ready… but he wanted to tease him …. He wanted the blonde insane with lust… He didn't want to think about the consequences of such actions, but he was sure he'd enjoy any punishment the blonde would dish out.

Grinding himself into Naruto's bulge, he smirked as he looked down at the gasping blonde beneath him. "Remember, if you struggle, I'll end it…" he whispered into Naruto's ear, adding a soft bite to make his point known. He ground harder, and Naruto bucked off the carpet, arching as he near howled in pleasure.

As promised however, he kept his hands held up by the raven.

Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's again, and the blonde took full control of the kiss, nipping sucking and devouring every single millimeter of the hot cavern of Sasuke's mouth…

With every bite Sasuke delivered to Narutos lips, he ground himself into the blonde… The rhythm was matched stroke for stroke by the Blonde, and they both sighted in contentment.

Naruto smiled into their kiss, "Where the fuck do you get so much restraint?" He gasped just as Sasuke came down on him again.

"Hmmm…. Not from you, that's for sure." Sasuke laughed… and moaned when Naruto latched his mouth to his nipple and begun sucking at it harshly.

"Ahhhhhhh….ah…" Sasuke closed his eyes and threw his head back as the hot lips traveled over his neck and what he could get of the chest, Naruto was after all, restrained.

"Scream for me Sasuke… ahhhhhhh… if I could paint the vision you make right now, I would not part with it for a moment."

Sasukes eyes slowly opened, he looked down at Naruto, and slowly, using every ounce of his strength, he stood, offering is hand to the still panting blonde.

Naruto took it and Sasuke led them both to the bed. He sat on the edge, and Naruto lifted a knee and half straddled half pushed Sasuke down to a laying position.

Looking straight at him, not breaking eye contact, Naruto lowered his mouth to the taught stomach… hands wondering lower to start unbuttoning the pants that held Sasuke's restraint….

"Sasukes hands found themselves in the golden tresses as he moaned out Naruto's name…

……… a quiet knock on the door had them freeze in mid second….

AN: OMG!!! Im sooo evilllllllll!!!!!!!! Muahahahaha!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Okkkkiiiieeeee Well, as far as this goes, the person Im about to introduce has been formed in my humble imagination… Well see how this thingie will take us but for now, ENJOY!**

Naruto looked up from the panting form beneath him. He heard the knock and was seriously contemplating ignoring whoever was on the other side.

He sniffed the air, in hopes of recognizing the intruder… His eyes widened for a second in disbelief… This couldn't be… this wasn't the right time!

Leaving a kiss on Sasuke's stomach, he scorched the raven with his gaze.

"Who the fuck could this be?" Sasuke fumed. "there is no one staying in the dorms besides us."

Sasuke made to get up, planning to obliterate the fool that brought him back to his much unwanted senses. A big, hot hand stopped him in his tracks.

"I know who this is" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth, pissed off as he was he was sure Sora had come with a purpose…

Naruto slowly made his way to the door, he cracked it open and was met with a pair of startling green eyes….

"Hello Naru, long time ne?" Naruto could only stare in disbelief.

It has been two years since he last saw his friend… His only friend.

_They lived close to each other when they were young. So it was natural that they would get attached. And so they did… they were inseparable. Sora was an orphan, left in the charge of nannies and tutors when his parents died. _

_Naruto's parents were still alive, and even after their death, Sora was his only solace… _

_They breathed together, they ate together, they even slept together sometimes… _

_Sora was always there for him, Naruto having no talent in making new friends, and not expressing any wish to do so. But the young Naruto was full of energy, filled with a passion for life, with smiles and jokes and chatter…_

_Sora was a quiet, resolved, cool spirit that never left the blonde's side. _

_One day Naruto kissed him, it had been tentative and sweet, just a test of will… A flutter of eyes, and they had become lovers. Sora was gentle, kind, someone Naruto could never hurt. _

_He was so frightened of hurting Sora… but when the latter looked Naruto in the eyes, and took him into himself on his own accord… When Naruto saw the head snap back, the quick breaths leave the pink lips as his angel rode him… Posessiveness took full control, he delved deep, slow but surely… bringing them to new hights. They soared in bliss together… Whispering sweet nothings and promises that would later prove to be futile in fulfillment… _

_Their lives were knitted so close together that no one could ever predict that someday, their worlds would be ripped apart…._

_It all started with their wanting to join the Anbu… Both discovered proficiency in battle, both had an avalanche of strengths and powers at their disposal… Until they were to make the final cut, the battle that was to inbed itself so deep into their hearts, and souls… so that ultimately the threads holding up their existence snapped… _

_That was the day Naruto had changed, something in him snapped, the power he held took control. _

_Naruto had just come home, mortified, bound to flashes of images before him…. They had been ordered to fight against each other, for the top spot, for the ranking of Capitain… But the price was too high for the blonde. He couldn't put his sword through Sora's chest, there was no way in hell he'd hurt his friend. _

_He never expected Sora to… The young man had come at him with full force, a flash of brilliance, a white light that was not to be stopped. _

_Naruto threw up his shield, seconds later Sora's hand was frozen in space by the effects the shield had, but Sora's strength pierced the shield, Naruto didn't want to create one that would hurt the white haired man, just stop him enough as to stop the attack from delivering a lethal blow… _

_The sword was imbedded right where Naruto's heart was, not deep enough to damage, but the intent had been clear. Had Naruto not blocked Sora, he would have been dead… _

_Sora watched as the cerulean orbs before him widened at the pain, boring into him with one question screaming through the silence… And then, Sora watched as the life died in the eyes of the one friend he ever loved. _

_The sword didn't pierce the flesh deep enough to, but his heart was shattered into a million pieces for ever…_

_Naruto straightened up, and turning his back to the only connection he had since his parents death, he threw his badge at the feet of the council… "Im through here, give the spot to Sora…" He looked back at the frozen statue, Sora's green eyes filled with fear, anger and disbelief. Naruto spat at his feet. When he was at the door he stopped, tilting his head to the side he whispered, his words reverberating as if he had shouted, "I'm leaving, whoever follows me will be killed on the spot, no questions asked…."_

_Naruto walked out and was never seen since… _

Naruto kept staring at the young man now before him… Green eyes, emeralds glinting in the firelight, soft, almost white hair that cascaded around his face and turned into waves that caressed his cheeks. Long silver lashes that veiled the depth of the gaze that was now taking in everything around him…

This was not the young boy Naruto had left at home… This was a different creature entirely.

Sure of himself, more cocky, the bait in his step evident to someone who was used to dominance, to power being entirely at their command.

Naruto huffed, "it took you that long to get over you fear of coming to me…." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Don't flatter yourself Naru… I was busy."

Suddenly the green eyes widened, Naruto felt two strong arms snake around his waist.

He felt Sasuke rest his chin on his shoulder… The long black silk tingling and teasing where it mussed over his tensed muscles.

Naruto couldn't help it, letting out a sigh, he arched his head back a bit, not too far as to see Sora, but far enough to give Sasuke access to his neck, which the Raven exploited by running his mouth from the crock of his shoulder all the way to the tip of his jaw, biting and licking as he went…

Naruto's body hummed with want… but he was fully aware that Sasuke's eyes were fixed on one spot during the entire escapade… Sora

**AN: So so so??? Awww I wasn't entirely sure about how this was going to go… but I felt that we needed some disturbance in the peace…… where would the fun be…. **

**And YES the Sora/Naru scene was a bit weak… but it was a flashback damnit and I didn't want this chappie to be about sex… damnit! Lol Couldn't help myself with some though…. Sigh oh well, let me know what you think! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okkkkieeee! I decided to update sooner than usual! I added a twist! Muahahahah! Decided it needed MORE drama! :D enjoy! And Happy V-day!!!!! 3**

"Well well….. Isn't this… interesting." Sora's voice pierced the silence, his voice an overconfident drawl, his eyes flashing in anger.

Sasuke smirked against the tanned neck he was slowly devouring., but said nothing.

His hands kneading the muscles on Naruto's taut stomach. Forcing a growl of pleasure from the blonde.

Naruto's eyes sparkled, he never experienced anyone showing outright possessiveness over him. Seeing as it was himself who usually took on the dominant role.

But Sasuke was clearly letting Sora know what was his…. The idea of being anyone's sent a shiver down Naruto's back…

… A shiver that Sasuke didn't miss…

Gently letting Naruto go, Sasuke slipped from the back to the forefront, stepping in front of the blonde, but to the side so as to not block him. Sasuke was close enough that his back was lightly touching Naruto's chest.

The raven crossed his arms and regarded Sora with an icy demeanor.

Sora smirked, hiding the anger that was lashing out onside of him. He smiled.

Naruto didn't miss the anger that was rolling off Sora in waves, he could smell it, he detected the energy levels peaking…

Admittedly, he had to give Sora credit for learning to mask his emotions like he had, a regular person would never suspect that the smiling man might at any time attempt to rip both their heads off.

"You seem to be amused." Naruto quirked a brow, permitting himself a smirk.

"Well now, why shouldn't I be?" Sora retorted, "You here with this…" He threw Sasuke a stare that screamed 'scum'

"My, my, Naru… to have fallen this low…." His words were cut short as he was picked up and thrown across the hall, landing at the very end in a heap.

He picked himself up, a thin line of blood trailing from the corner of his lips. Sora smiled.

Naruto didn't give him a chance to say a word, in a flash, he had him by the collar and rammed into the wall.

"Why are you here?" He spat, anger lashing from him in all direction.

It had been a while since he had lost control of his powers like this, now, released, the power was lashing out at the only source it could… Sora.

The clothes on the white haired man were being slowly eaten up by the lashes eminating from the blonde.

Narutos eyes were deep red slits…

"Looking into your eyes like this… it's like looking into hellfire…" Sora whispered, "You have not gotten dull Naru, in fact, it pisses me off that after all those years, after all my training, you can still pick me up and throw me like I was a rag doll."

Sora let his power loose as well, adding to the pressure, But naruto growled, showing teeth and pushed against Sora's, who spat out more blood.

"I still stand by what I said before, I will kill any of you who come after me… just because it's been some time does not mean that I have changed my mind."

Naruto smiled, it was a smile from hell...

Releasing some of his powers, powers that have been held compressed for years… yes, it had felt like heaven, they have given him a rush.

"So… you better have a damn good excuse… something along the lines of the-world-is-about-to-end-if-you-don't-help would be the only legitimate excuse that I'm willing to consider if you want to live…."

Sora laughed, "How about if I tell you that your family's killer is back…?"

Naruto let Sora go… The hell was he doing here, playing games when such a piece of information was to be said?

"Why the fuck are you toying with me here when you had this to tell me?!" He hissed.

"Why the fuck not?" Sora drawled. "Your little pet over there was teasing me…"

"Call him that again and I will make sure that you come out of here a eunuch."

Sora laughed again, getting up and fixing his robes.

"And why are you wearing the uniform in public? Have you no sense? Naruto circled around Sora like a hunter about to pounce on his pray.

"Has power made you this proud Sora? That you no longer care for the rules and regulations that run the Estates? You might be a Captain, but rules still do apply."

Sora sneered, "Who are you to preach to me about rules?! You! Who ran from the Estates, who turned his back on your own klan?!"

"My klan died the day my Father was murdered, the council nor the elders are my family, they merely continue what my Father had started, and I am not in any way attached to the Estates, nor do I ever wish to be again."

"It is your responsibility!" Sora shouted, eyes bulging in anger. "You, the fucking prince of the head family should know that your duty lies with the klan!"

"My responsibility is none of your business" Naruto looked bored, he crossed his arms and regarded Sora in a casual manner… deciphering….

"And you as a Captain should know that losing your composure in any situation will get you killed at best…"

Sora was beside himself. Seething, he wanted to lash out that that beautiful, cold face… He wanted to tear it to pieces… He wanted to fall at his feet and beg his forgiveness, to weep… to cry… to take that angelic face and feel those lips on his one more time….

Instead, he reeled in his anger, and looked into the distant cerulean orbs, he smiled, a sad, smile of disappointment.

"We will talk again soon Naruto… tomorrow, meet me in your spot."

With that Sora disappeared, leaving behind no traces, just the broken wall and a shaken and very pissed off Naruto.

The blonde turned around, letting a sigh escape his lips… He was trembling

He closed his eyes… and snapped them open again when one word reverberated in his head… _Sasuke_

The raven never moved from his spot at the door, he stood there, a death grip on the door frame.

What he had just witnessed still couldn't be quite processed by his brain… The speed with which both men moved was incredible. He didn't see most of it. It was like they were before him one second and teleported to the end of the hall the next….

Yet Sasuke heard the conversation…

He knew there was something different to Naruto, the aura, the calm demeanour the blonde always had when faced with situations… The only time Sasuke saw him lose control was when he was kissing him, and just now with… Sora

And the power that radiated off of them… Sasuke could see their auras, he had never seen anything quite like it… Naruto was enveloped in a black light almost… it lashed out at Sora, and when the latter tried to lash back, Naruto increased his, muffling the white mans attempts at any form of dominance.

Sasuke was looking straight ahead, he didn't see Naruto approach him, but he did feel the hand that was slowly placed on his shoulder.

"Sasuke I…." Naruto trailed off, how would he be able to explain any of this to Sasuke? He was sure that after what he had just seen, the raven would run screaming in the opposite direction when he saw him.

Yet Sasuke just looked at him, turned his head and fixed him with a gaze that he couldn't read….

Naruto dropped to his knees in front of the raven. And entwined his arms around the man's knees.

He felt Sasuke put both of his palms on either sides of his head, as the raven slid down in front of him.

Sasuke touched his forehead to Naruto's. "Don't ever kneel before me lie this… not ever in this sense of vulnerability… You hear?!" Sasuke planted his lips on Narutos opened ones, inhaling the very life from them…

"Whatever that bastard did to you… I will repay him…"

**AN: Awww and what did you peeps think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Alllright!!!!! Lets get to it!!! Ohhhh BTW… If anyone is interested in "Bleach" --- Yaoi… Dmnq8 (awesome writer as she is) popped a pairing of Kisuke Urahara and Kenpachi Zaraki…. (a priceless treasure) not to mention it's the first pairing in FF!!!!!! A must read (which all her stories practically are) …. So now, with out further ado…..**

Naruto and Sasuke stayed clasped in each others arms for hours. Not paying attention to the rubble around them.

No touches, no kissing, just two statues frozen together by time and uncertainty.

The sun settled in a splash of blood red, scattering its light to glimmer off the walls in intricate patterns. In that Light, Naruto's hair seemed to be on fire.

After twilight settled, it was Sasuke who broke the peace.

Sasuke brought his hand to gently cup the blonde's cheek, he turned his face into the ravens hair and planted a soft kiss on the inside, then held it in place with his own.

Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, trying to feel out where he stood as of now. Without a doubt the raven had heard all. And yet he wasn't being assailed by questions.

Looking deep into those onyx pools he read the silent message. I'll wait until you're ready to tell me… because you want to…

Naruto wanted to… He wanted to share every piece of himself with this confusing creature. The only one who could storm in on him, confront him, befriend him, kiss him, and the only creature in all the world who could communicate to him without words… So strange…Naruto was confused about many things… But over the hours sitting there in silence he determined one vital thing…

Naruto got to his feet, taking out his hand and offering it to Sasuke, who took it without a beat of hesitation.

"I want top show you something… If you'll let me…" Naruto looked at the man before him with all seriousness… "You do not know what you're dealing with… you do not know me…" Naruto stammered, "…not in the way you deserve to…"

Sasuke was intrigued to say the least, he saw the uncertainty in the blonde, and anything that could make this strong youth uncertain was definitely not cause for light feelings.

"Whatever you want… Ill be ready for it." Sasuke's eyes bore straight into the cerulean, willing him to believe that whatever he learned now, it wouldn't make him abandon the one person that let him into his life fully… Or rather, was about to… No, Sasuke was not about to throw that kind of trust away…

"Pack your things Sasuke, were going away for the Christmas break." Thus said, Naruto retreated into his room and closed the door.

"Sasuke was a bit surprised by the quick change of plans, he didn't mind going away with Naruto… And it looked like the blonde needed to clear his head a bit, which would explain the sudden retreat. Very well then, he would wait…

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Naruto slid down the length…If what Sora said was true… if the killer really was back, the he would have to return to the Estates…not permanently, but for enough time to hunt him down and kill him. Then… he sighed, then, he would truly be free…

And then there was Sasuke, who surprised him with his every action, he did the exact opposite from what one would expect of him… Unpredictable, but it seemed only for him... To everyone else, he was an ice prince at best…

Yes… it would be best to show him now… so that he still has a chance to run, before something we will both regret will happen…

He found Sasuke sitting in the middle of his bed, Indian style, staring off to space. In fact, he was concentrating so hard that he didn't see Naruto come in.

It took a tap on the shoulder from te blonde to snap him back into reality.

"You ready?" Naruto looked at him, gathering the look of determination set in place.

Sasuke nodded without saying a word and made his way to the door, Naruto right behind him.

They got to the parking lot in no time, and Naruto made his way toward a Black hummer, standing off to the very furthest corner of the lot.

They both got in without a word being said. Sasuke still deep in thought, Naruto let his mind wonder a bit.

As he veered off the parking lot, he wondered if the plan was a good idea after all. He was determined, but he also didn't want to lose the bond he had created, and he was almost certain that that was what was going to happen if he let Sasuke see…. Naruto shook the dread out.

He was doing it for that very purpose, too give Sasuke the right to choose, and he would accept whatever the raven decided… Whether it was with him, or without him…

Thus acknowledging his plan, he concentrated on working his way to the highway.

As they left the city behind… big snowflakes started to lazily make their way down from the heavens…

They traveled for most of the night, not a word spoken… not a touch shared… Sasuke sat unmoving, staring into the vast fields and forests that suddenly opened up before them.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off the road, keeping up his silent litany in his head.

An hour before dawn, the mountain ranges reared up before them, Naruto going straight for the road that led into the depths of the range.

Higher and higher they traveled, pines the size of buildings there to greet them, apart form them, there was a pure silence, and no living creature near.

The road suddenly withered out, leaving a trail the led further into the vast forest stretched out before them.

Naruto parked the car on the outskirts and looked over at Sasuke, who was looking into the darkness the trees provided.

The raven turned to him and held out his hand palm up, Naruto placed his on the smooth white marble, again wondering how stone could be so warm…

But Sasuke just squeezed the big tanned limb in his, and granted the blonde a flicker of a smile. Those were not the reactions Naruto was looking for, instead, he looked into the eyes, the ones that told him._ I'm ready_

They stepped out of the car. The air was sharp and fresh, burning its way down to their lungs, sweet scent of pine enveloped them.

Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled everything around him, this was what freedom smelled like. He'd been here so many times before… And the smell always overwhelmed him first, but this time, there was a delicate fragrance lacing the morning air, smooth and sweet, like the taste of white chocolate… Sasuke

Naruto opened his eyes and regarded the smirking youth before him.

Sasuke's heart swelled as he witnessed naruto take his pleasure out of the surroundings. A tentative, easy smile graced his face unbeknownst to him. And then he opened his eyes, as blue as they sky… as sharp as the air… as exhilarating as the heights they were on…

Sasuke easily stepped past Naruto and grabbed his arm, pulling the big blonde ball of joy after him into the forest… "lead they way" he murmured, a slow smile lit up his face, directly mirrored by the golden sun he was leading god knew where…

Naruto grinned and tugged hard, with one swift movement he had Sasuke on his back… He wouldn't let himself go just yet, but he could easily cut himself some slack and go a little wild.

He wound up his power…

Sasuke gasped… one moment he was in front of Naruto, the next he was on his back, air shimmering with an immense power radiating off the blonde… he didn't register when they started to speed through the forest and up the face of the steep cliffs, cliffs so steep they were nay vertical… And Naruto scaled them like it was the easiest thing on earth…

This was going to prove to be very interesting…

AN: Yosh! So please review… another cliffie from me! (no pun intended) lmao


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Yosh! Another chappie… this one I dunno about… it's a bit new to me, the whole transformation (oops blooper) but the point is.. I want you guys to let me know what you think… good? Not good…?**

It didn't take a long time to get to the very tip of the mountain. In fact, it was the top of a range of mountains. From where Sasuke now stood, he could see valleys that lay between, lush with pines, glimmering as if they were dusted by thousands of tiny diamonds.

This was exhilarating… no… Naruto was exhilarating… The blonde was holding Sasukes hand in his as he pulled him along the slippery slopes.

They walked like this for a couple of minutes, the snow blinding, the sky bright blue, the air icy, the hand in his radiating warmth…

More pines, growing so closely together that they provided a wall of protection against the sharp wind and scorching light.

Sasuke closed his eyes, letting his burly guide lead him. Opening them only when he felt Naruto stop.

What he saw in front of him took the remains of his breath away…

They were standing on a drop, that must have been thousands of feet deep. Across from them, was another cliff face, except that carved into the mountain itself, was a structure that looked a bit like half a castle.

The closer Sauske looked, the more he realized that there was no way of getting to it from where they were standing. The deep gorge separating the mountain cliff they ewere on from the other.

He turned to Naruto who was watching him wearily.

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms on his chest. "Spill it Naruto, what is the big secret you wanted me to see?

Naruto for a moment though he misheard…or mis-seen… or both….

Sasuke took a look at the fortress, with a face that was as calm as if he was watching the six o'clock news… Then he asked in a very nonchalant voice what he had been taken here to see.

All Naruto could do was dumbly point to the cliff…

Sasuke raised a perfect brow. "surely this isn't all you dragged me here for?" Sasuke smirked, "don't get me wrong, this is impressive, beautiful even… but I was under the impression that you had something else to show me… or have you changed your mind?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to that, yes, he had come here with that purpose, to show Sasuke what he really was. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed like a foolish thing to do. Sasuke was human, and as amazing as he was, naruto wouldn't lie to himself in hopes that he would be accepted. He looked to sasuke pleading, willing him to understand.

Sasuke took a step in Naruto's direction, "The truth Uzumaki… I want the real reason you brought me here, if showing me your tower was it, the you might as well bring me right back.

Sasuke regarded Naruto, he knew that wasn't what he was brought here to see, otherwise he wouldn't be so harsh. But he saw by the look the blonde gave him that his determination was wavering… That Naruto was having doubts…

Sasuke didn't know how to erase them so he decided to force it out of the blonde.

Naruto just stood there, staring at him, no… through him… trying to decide.

Sasuke was in front of him in a flash. Before Naruto could snap out of his thoughts, his mouth was being forced open for a pair of hungry lips.

As soon as it registered that Sasuke was the owner of those lips, he opened up further, allowing the raven entry, seeking the hot, slick tongue that so boldly begun to probe his way inside.

Sasuke moaned, the seconds before Naruto noticed, he was in control. Now that the blonde had, he turned the tables again.

Naruto devoured Sasukes mouth, his taste, his essence were both so strong, that Naruto bared his teeth in pleasure; delving deeper, trying to reach Sasuke's soul with his tongue, lips and eventually, teeth as well.

He growled, and the growl was returned by the raven, who had already fisted his hands in the golden locks and was both tugging at him and trying to draw him closer.

… such a brutal kiss, the strength of both was there fueling the dance their tongues pursued, and mastered.

Both were out of breathy soon enough…

"I….want…to…see… the… truth…about you …Naruto… do not deny me that…." Sasuke could barely breathe, let alone talk, but he managed to hoarsely whip out a sentence. He needed to reassure the blonde. And kissing the daylights out of him seemed like a good idea.

"You want to see it…?" Naruto looked at him pointedly. "Fine…" He turned his back on Sasuke and walked away. He kept walking until he was a good distance from him.

When the blonde finally turned around and faced him… when he started talking, Sasuke could hear him clear as day…

"I want you to know that what I'm about to show you is forbidden to be shown to humans… And I want you to know that after I do, you are free to leave, if you so wish, I will not speak or go near you again." Naruto was humming with energy begging to be let out.

"Naruto, that will never be the cas….."

"Promise me!" the blonde cut him off a look of desperation evident on his beautiful features. His muscles were tensed, ready to spring, like cords on a bow, taught, ready to be released….

"I promise…" Sasuke whispered

That was enough for Naruto, bringing his hands together and closing his eyes, he let out his seal…

A column of power ripped straight through the sky, creating a vortex of clouds to gather around the very tip. Sasuke had to bend his head back to try to see the top. But it was infinite. The colour of the power was orange, but as it began to lessen, it started too slowly turn black.

No… it wasn't lessening… wide eyed, Sasuke noticed… it was being sucked in… into the young, goldenhaired man in front of him. Naruto's hair lengthened, It was still gold, but now it shone with a radiance that was giving off light on his own… Black streaks started to appear on the tips, and the cerulean orbs were gone, a flashing red in their place, black slits for pupils… fangs protruding…his whiskers were not even more outlined…

Sasuke stared in wonder as the power took the shape of huge wings, flapping, at both sides, yet transparent… Three tails appeared behind him, those waving around causing the very air around them to falter.

The pressure Naruto was giving off was mesmerizing, it brought the raven to his knees… from that position, with wide eyes, he watched as the tails slowly disappeared, while the wings materialized at each side, black… and shielding Sasuke from the sun…

It was in this form, that Naruto took his first steps towards the raven. Who was still on his knees, staring out at the mountain in front of him, heaving breaths and totally unable to move.

"Sasuke…" Naruto reached out a hand, but then snapped it back, as if afraid that his touch would somehow hurt sasuke.

"Sasuke…I… I told you this was a bad idea…"

… The voice… that voice was still the same, deeper, a bit stronger, but overall, he heard the resonating timbre he knew so well.

Sasuke looked into the red eyes, the same eyes he looked at so many times before. A bit different in colour, but still… deep within, he could see those blue lagoons, calling him forth…

He snapped out of his stupor. Just in time to realize the blonde was turning away, ready to disappear.

He jumped to his feet and grabbed Naruto's arm… "Don't…." He whispered

"Don't you dare leave!" He grabbed Naruto's face from both sides and looked him straight in the eye… "Nothing has changed, get it?"

He stepped back a bit to have the space to wave his hand. "So you have longer hair…longer teeth, your eyes changed colour and now you're sporting wings…"

He noted the look of shock gracing Naruto's face…

"Overall, Naru, nothing really changed… For me, you look pretty much the same… a big burly lion who keeps insisting that for some reason I'll run screaming… no biggie…"

Sasuke turned away and started walking leisurely in the opposite direction; only to be stopped by a vice like grip from behind by no other than his very confused lion…

"You said 'no biggie'" The voice in his ear was half amused, half disbelieving….

"I did…" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, to be met by a deep red confused gaze.

"But…."

Naruto's argument was cut off by Sasuke's finger on his mouth.

"We will not have that discussion… I accept you… hell, I think I've made that clear."

"You said I look like a lion…"

"To me you do…"

"My demon is a fox…"

"I don't care what the hell your demon is! Baka, to me, you look like a lion!" Sasuke huffed.

The laugh that followed threw Sasuke off balance, but since Naruto was still holding him in his arms, it took little time for him to be laughing right along with him.

And then they were shot into the sky, leaving the forests and snow behind…

**AN: And and and… Is this a wee bit too much??? I wasn't sure Naruto kinda formed along with the blast… literally… so I just went along :P **


	20. Chapter 20

Sasuke understood a few things as they were flying through the forest…

First, He had no clear idea of Naruto's powers, he didn't know why, but he had a hunch that wasn't all of it.

Second, he didn't like heights, not that he couldn't stand tehm, but not being able to control what he was doing himself. Relying instead on Naruto, was somewhat unnerving.

Third, as they were gaining distance from the cliff and the mysterious fortress-like structure, he knew right away that there was something that Naruto didn't want him to get involved with, something he didn't want to share…

The knowledge wasn't pleasant, but it was understandable why the nlonde might want to hold off revealing everything about himself right away. Given the lonely nature of Naruto, he could be sure that what he was shown already was a very important and delicate moment.

It didn't take them long to completely lose sight of the cliff, and before long, they were speeding through the branches of deep green foliage. If Sasuke's senses were correct, they were slowly getting closer to the ground.

Finally, they did stop, Naruto landing softly, without a sound, before a fairly big cottage.

It looked homely and inviting, not something Sasuke had expected after the showdown from before… There was nothing magical, nothing extraordinary about this place.

He felt two strong arms snake around him from behind. "This is where we'll stay for a while" Naruto mumbled, resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head, burying his nose in the golden locks, breathing in the scent that was purely Naruto… Oranges… Spices from unknown lands… sandalwood… he couldn't name them all, but he knew one thing, his golden lion was every bit addicting.

"I wouldn't mind staying in a cave… so long as you're there with me" Sasuke chuckled.

Pleased to receive a deep rumble in response.

"Yes, as you… how did you put it… Lion, I should by all means have one." Cerulean sparkled up at him playfully. "You know, Lions are felines too… when I called you kitten… hmm well, you hated it"

"I do still" Sasuke flashed him a look that warned the discussion was not up for debate.

"Hmmmm…." Was all Naruto let out as he grabbed the pale hand and pulled the raven to the front door.

Punching in the code, Naruto easily swung the door open. Before he had a chance to step in, he felt a familiar ribbon of power waft through the forest. He stiffened with anger.

This was his territory, no one from the Estates was allowed entrance, he had marked it as off limits… And until now, no one dared cross his wishes. But that damned ribbon was familiar enough to send shivers of resentment down his back.

The ribbon carried many underlying messages. It wasn't masked, it was clearly shown… So this was a calling out, deliberate and bold. _Such stupidity _he thought, shaking his head.

Still, this was something he couldn't ignore, it was too late for that. His senses told him a storm was brewing, and he was ready to take it on. The problem presented itself in the raven before him. Who's eyes were on his, reading him, letting him know that he knew something was up. Even though Sasuke didn't voice anything, Naruto knew he sensed his distress.

He smiled, no needs to worry Sasuke, whatever was going on, he'd be able to deal with it himself.

He once again took Sasuke's hand and gently led him through each room.

"This is where I grew up, this house belonged to my Father and Mother…" Al distant look crossed over his eyes, Sasuke catching on instantly.

The raven placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder; "You don't have to… you don't need to explain…"

"Naruto shook his head, smiling sadly. "I want you to know… There is no point not telling you, I've shown you things that would have normal people running for their life. The least I can do is tell you a bit about my family."

Sasuke nodded.

They were standing in the living room, by the looks of it. Spacious, with huge windows on one side, giving a magnificent view of the mountain range and forests below. The couches, table, chairs… everything was covered by white cotton cloths, which naruto was now uncovering one by one.

Revealing a huge, decadent wooden round table, surrounded by elegant chairs. Leather couches and chairs were tactfully placed around the room, inviting in their comfort. The cherry floors gleamed.

Sasuke ran his eye appreciatively over the entire area. "You have taste" he answered simply to the look that Naruto gave him. As if asking for his opinion.

"I haven't though about this before… After my parents died… after that… I was too young to do much, I lived here for a while with caretekers, then moved to… well, moved to the Estates for training and such… I came back here and redecorated everything, but I was alone… I couldn't take on this place alone, too many memories came back… I had to leave, but I couldn't sell this…" Naruto looked around. "It's all I have left of them." He finished sadly.

Sasuke acted without thinking. Stepping up to the blonde he flattened his palm against Naruto's heart. "You have me… I know its…its not the same… but, if you ever need to get anything out… I'll listen." He finished, looking up at the blue eyes. Not blinking, he needed Naruto to understand the truth behind those words.

"Thank you" Naruto whispered, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. Taking little nips from the tender skin he encountered there. All the same, pushing him towards the couch.

The back of Sasuke's knees hit the side and he was down, willingly, and pulling the burly blonde along with him.

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke, both bodies rigid with restrained need.

Naruto traced the sides of Sasuke's frame with his hands, first going down, and then up, taking the shirt Sasuke had on with him.

He latched his lips to one erect nipple, pulling a moan out of those pale lips. He licked, sucked, and gently bit on one. Finally raising his face to be scorched by those black pools.

They locked gazes, neither pulling away. Naruto blatantly licked the nipple, then blew hot air on it. Noting how Sasuke's eyes glazed over with the action.

He smirked and deoted himself to the same acts upon the other bud, that was waiting to be devoured whole.

Sasuke was in pure bliss… He grabbed the back of Naruto's head pressing it towards him more. It didn't matter that there was no more space between them… He wanted to fuse their bodies together… If that was possible, he was going to somehow do it!

Abruptly, Naruto lifted his torso off of Sasuke. Looking down at the man beneath him. He wanted to take him right then, he wanted to let himself go… but that wouldn't ever happen. He couldn't release with a human. That could be potentially fatal… He needed to suppress all power to do this, and he wasn't sure he had the strength for that…

The scent wafted through his nose again. This time, stronger. Laced with… anger? want?

Naruto growled inside… The bastard!

He bent down and roughly drew up Sasuke to him in a kiss.

His eyes widened when with a surprising burst of strength, the raven had their positions switched. He was now laying beneath the taut, hard body; and Sasuke staring down at him, a ghost of a smirk clearly visible on his perfect features.

Naruto supported himself on his hands as he drew up to capture those lips in his, taking everything the raven had to offer… He wanted to eat every last millimeter of that delicious taste right out of his mouth. Biting on Sasuke's lower lip, he whispered a song…

Sasuke was out cold before he could even draw up a breath.

Naruto straightened up. Looking at the sleeping form beside him.

What he just did was unforgivable, but he had no choice. He needed to meet with the asshole waiting outside… Rather, he needed to remove the bastards face…

Bending down further, he traced the outline of Sasuke's jaw with one finger. Noting how the setting sun was breaking off into different shades as it his the ivory skin… The dips and valleys of the long, graceful neck. He followed a trail of sweat as it flowed from the temples, around the ear and… he picked it, licking its salty flavour. Yes… he couldn't ever hurt Sasuke, could never see him hurt by others…

Naruto's mind was made up. He was gone in a split second, the only proof of his standing there was the slight breeze that followed through the curtains that were illuminated by the creeping moonlight.

Naruto was speeding through the forest, following the ribbon… noting how it gained in essence and strength… So the intruder wasn't that close... hmmm that meant that he had in fact increased in strength. Learning how to control and use his ribbon was a high level… Nothing less expected from his opponent… when had he started thinking him an opponent…?

He stopped in a clearing, still as a statue, he closed his eyes and sent out his own ribbon. It trailed the one he followed, took up a slow, melodious dance with it…

"Come" was one word Naruto whispered…

His ribbon wrapped itself around the intruders' and pulled. Bringing it's owner flying out of the foliage.

The latter wasn't fazed, merely landed gracefully in front of the blonde… flashing green met cerulean…

"I have a message…" Sora whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Okkkkieeeeee… another chappie, all about explaining what is going to take place.. plus some… ohhh well, read on.. and Review pls!!!! Love goes out to those who did! **

"Is bringing me a message any excuse for you to lurk in shadows?" Naruto almost sneered at him.

Sora could see the contempt that was clear on the golden features. It pissed him off to no end… knowing that he had once stood as something important in the man's world, and now he was reduced to nothing, less than nothing he deemed, Naruto didn't look at things he cared about with disgust…. And those emotions were clearly expressed here.

The blonde took advantage of the frozen form of Sora to grab his robes and raise him by his front.

"What have you really come here for Sora?" Narutos eyes were cold, hard… "Clearly, you wouldn't have bothered with something trivial… Or…?" he smirked, "Is it something personal that you wish to share?" Naruto brought his lips so very close to the silver haired man's ear as he whispered those words.

Sure, playing around was not something he was fond of, but he was pissed off that he had to leave Sasuke alone, that he had to spell him into sleep…

That he was here now with the man that once upon a time meant so much to him…

who hurt him beyond repair…

and who stood, or rather… dangled, before him now…

"The true reason? Naru….?" Sora sneered, trying to cover his pent up emotions behind a mask of self-confidence; he'd be damned if he confirmed the blonde's suspicions… "the true reason is that I'm here is because you let out a shitload of energy a couple of hours ago… you did in right in front of the Estates…. And quite frankly my dear fox, there uberly pissed off for it."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "Do you honestly think I care...?" He asked, shrugging, "I was showing Sasuke something… I promised him I would…." His voice died out.

Sora caught the lie right away. "No need to go that far Naru... we both know that it was a clear display of power…" He stopped here, and studied the whiskered face carefully, trying to figure out what was going on in Naruto's head. "Had you wanted to show the human something, you would have done so in hiding, not straight up under the nose of your superiors…"

Naruto reacted at that, Slamming Sora into the ground so hard he dented the earth underneath him. "They are NOT my fucking superiors you little shit…" he hissed, eyes now slits of red fury. "they ceased to matter at around the same time you did…" His eyes were flickering between red and blue, letting the sliver haired man know that he would go feral if need be.

That had hurt… Sora's eyes flashed in pain as he turned his head to the side, trying to cover the moment of weakness.

Naruto didn't miss it, but he could have cared less about the young man under him. He shattered the only part of him that believed in a lasting love… His jealousy, his agreeing to fight, his need to win… All of these actions built up and exploded in Narutos heart, disintegrating it… He tried to not think of Sasuke… Something stirred within him when he did… a warm feeling that he couldn't place…

Naruto shook out his head… right now he had to concentrate on the task at hand… getting out the information from Sora, and if he was lucky, getting back in time before Sasuke would awake….

"You said my family's killer is back…. My questions to you are:

What the hell happened? Why wasn't he destroyed before? Where is he now?"

Sora stared hard at Naruto, jaw clenched, eyes sparkling in defiance. Truth was, Naruto was heavy, and he was slowly beginning to have a hard time breathing.

"All these questions you WILL answer before you can hope that I get off you…" Naruto's body was steel hard above him, wires supporting a bridge, supporting what was left of Sora's charred heart…

"And yes, I wanted them to know I was there" the blonde added as an afterthought… "I decided to kill two birds with one stone… the Council know I'll take the case on, but it will not be for their sake… it will be for my own understand?"

Sora just stared up at him. Naruto had been on top of him for a while now, pinning both his arms over his head with just one hand, leaning ever closer as he stated his demands, whispering so as not to be loud…. No hissing was more accurate… Sora decided, whispering was kind, what Naruto was trying to accomplish was talking to him with as much hatred as he would be able to pass through as quietly as possible… It worked… and it got him incredibly aroused…

Sora was not in a position to move, but their positions were so fucking good… He always enjoyed it when Naruto dominated him, although he never allowed anyone else to do so.

He got a thrill out of acknowledging that there was nothing he could do, that he was powerless right now, against him, Naruto radiated heat and anger… lust.

Without comprehension, Sora bucked slightly into Naruto, biting the insides of his cheek as he did to keep from crying out… the friction was Godly, as was the man above him.

Naruto registered the movement, and let out a laugh.

"So you have no problem trying to kill me, but you still want to be fucked?" He shook his head, "you really are scum"

Sora's eyes flashed with anger then with sadness. "I love you" He whispered, raising his head as far up as it would go… just high enough to brush his lips against the taut neck.

Naruto flinched at the contact, then promptly and carelessly flung Sora out from underneath him into the air.

Sora was ready for a violent reaction, so when he found himself airborne he twisted and sung out a wave that carried him gently towards earth, to stand once again in front of the very pissed off Naruto.

"don't you ever say that to me again!" he growled grabbing the hair on the Back of Sora's head and tugging sharply.

Sora closed his eyes, the hand in his hair was painful, he could feel his hair ripping out, but that was contact with Naruto, something he craved far more than power… And now he was getting it.

Without thinking, like a flash, he brought himself up to Naruto's lips and devoured his mouth with his own… Taking the shock and freezeing on Naruto's part, as a moment to strike.

He delved his tongue into the blonde's hot cavern, running over everything he could reach, he fisted both hands in the golden locks for support and leverage as he plundered the unmoving mouth. Sucking at everything, teeth, tongue, skin surrounding, licking up at the palate… everything that was once given to him freely he now explored by force…

If only the seconds would turn to hours… He whimpered quietly as he felt the fangs elongate, the heat coming off the blonde was scorching him, burning... setting him aflame with passion and pain…but he was damned if he would let go… He didn't care if he'd disintegrate into a pile of ash at Naruto's feet… as long as he never let go…

The blonde just stood there, his hand falling from the sliver hair a long time ago… fallen to the sides, they hung limply… He barely felt Sora's hands fisting in his hair, and he didn't respond to the desperate kiss that Sora was feeding off.

Closing his eyes, he waited…

When the man did pull away, and opened his eyes, it was to find a frozen statue of Naruto staring off into the distance…  
Well frozen was not the word, just very still… unmoving… uncaring…

Sora stood before him, shaking like a leaf… No one had brought him down to feel so worthless without doing anything at all… He was a proud man, a skilled fighter, a Captain of the elite teams of the Estate… and he was reduced to a pile of shit for a mistake he made years ago… A mistake that he could never hope to fix.

Slowly, cerulean met green… "Say something…" Sora growled, but to his ears, it came out more like a plea…

Naruto smiled, cocking his head to the side; "are you done whoring yourself to me?"

The expression, the voice... so pleasant, so innocent… confused his senses that it was a moment until the words sank in… He realized that Naruto was toying with him…

"You really have been broken" Sora whispered…

"You have yourself to thank for that…" Naruto sneered, shoving his hands into his pockets, "you ad those assholes who call themselves our leaders"

"Now," He measured Sora up and down; "tell me what you came here to say… I don't want to hear your bullshit. Just what I'm to do, and what is going on."

Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Your family's killer is not something any of us can take alone, he's damn powerful…"

"I can take him on."

"No, you can't"

"Don't test me…"

"You don't understand half the shit…"

"That's nothing for you to worry about…"

Sora was tired, it was his turn to place himself, letting out his power, letting the air shred with the wind-speed it created, the song harsh… unrecognizable.

He grabbed Naruto's head between his hands and looked him square in the face.

"The man who killed off your entire family is back... Maybe that didn't register straight with you… He killed your Father and Mother, not to mention many others who got involved, do not be foolish enough to think you can beat him alone."

The emerald eyes tried to tell him something… But Naruto wasn't in the least bit interested.

"So where do you come in to all of this Sora, hmmmm?"

"I was assigned to help you… they briefed me in all there was to know. Mind you, they don't know enough, but its clear that he's after you… so"

"so... they sent you as what? My bodyguard? Ha!" This was proving to be funny…

"Sora" Naruto chuckled, "you can't beat me in power, your songs do not even faze me… how do they expect you to help me?"

Sora looked down at the ground "I don't know why me… but I do know I am able to help… If you let me."

"I probably won't… there's nothing I need from you, tell me all you know about him, and then go home…" The last word was spit out.

"I won't, Naru... I'll stick around anyways to see your ass blown to bits so that I can have the pleasure of seeing you lose…" Sora's eyes flashed anger.

Naruto huffed, "Is there anything else you'd like to share with me… besides your ass… that I need to be aware of?" He looked over his shoulder as he began walking away.

"I'll see you around" Sora said as he too, turned on his heel; "And Ill let them know you're in." He turned his head to the side before he flashed away.

"Naruto stared after him, "you do that" he said more to himself than to the sliver man, who was not far away…

From the thick undergrowth, red flashed once, and flickered out…

**AN: *Gasp* what is that red….? *evil smile* till next time! **


	22. NOTE 1

Ok... *cracks fingers*

First of all.. I would love to apologize you all for the incredibly, horribly edited chappie 21... Everyone who said its good... thanks but it's a LIE!

Just read it through and nearly shit myself... it was that bad.. However, that was fixed and redone... I hope some of my dignity remains intact after this.... *sigh*

Thank you all readers who pointed out the flaws! *hugz* because honestly, apart from my shitty editing... 50% mistakes and the Authors Note in THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPPIE *dear Gawd I'm not ever gonna live that down*

It was my word edit brain rapingme... on top f which, I get horrible migranes... which decided to visit me today... this too, I will use as an excuse.... so *falls on knees* SORRY! and please enjoy my fixed chapter!!!

I decided another matter needed a special section.... EHRM after I say this, please note that any comment regarding it will be hunted down by address and the owner will be shot down... much love :)

So, YES THIS IS A STORY ABOUT NARUTO AND SASUKE IN SCHOOL.... that being said, I like my stories to have a concise background so that ater on I dont get reviews that ask me "what happened" and "how did that and this work in.....?!?"

Let us notice first, that about 6 my my chapters all cover the same day.... As I have a tendency to time skip, or dedicate one chappie to 1 day.... THAT being said... for all those that missed it.... THERE ON HOLIDAY VACATION.... That means that there will be NO SCHOOL UNTIL ITS DONE! Ehrm... another person asking me why the story ran off course will be punished SEVERLY.... because IT DID NOT, Im just trying to squeeze in explanations and character details in now, because I don't want to do it later... when they're at school and busy with.... other things.... YOSH! everyone OK now? ..................... Good.

LOL thanks for the reviews and... although I do have a tendency to threaten, ask me questions that I will try to answer (as long as it's not giving away the story)

cheers, Deline89


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Ok... So basically, this is a chappie that explains what happened to Sasuke... I'm taking my damn sweet time with writing this story, so don't expect it to be done anytime soon... Decided this will be one of those colossal reads... That however, will give me time and flexibility to adjust, and work deeper within the story itself... thus ranted, enjoy!**

Sasuke was standing in a room.

An empty room, save for a chair… one chair, and a window.

The light coming from it sending shadows bouncing off the floor...

He was scared to go near it, it felt that if he went up to it and looked out, he might see something that could shatter something he had always kept hidden…

The raven shook his head, when was he ever scared?!

But it was so quiet, so dark and empty… so cold… he felt like there was nothing to fight for, that there was nothing he could do…

He was trapped in this room... Questions running through his head like bats, screeching inside him, hiding, fluttering unseen…

Why was he here?

What was this place?

Who put him there?

The only thing he could remember was a pair of cerulean eyes... staring at him…no, staring through him… within the darkness…

_This is madness… _the thought kept repeating itself… _my madness…_

A voice…

Echoing through the empty vastness outside… inside… within him…

"Do not fight this…just sleep."

Yes, Sasuke was sleepy, his eyes began to shut, lids drooping on their own accord… head spinning, dragging him down into sweet nothingness… if he would just sleep, everything would be ok…

Yet his mind fought with the invasion. _This is all a lie! An illusion I must get rid of!_

A pain gathered at the back of his eyes… Sweat was rolling off him in waves yet he was so hot that it evaporated in a hiss of iron like smoke.

A sudden heat, rushing at him in a wave that engulfed him…

Scorching every inch of the room that he was trapped in.

He couldn't stop it now…

It was blasting off of him in waves, a furnace of anger and pain, blasting away the smooth stone that held him captive…

without sound…

Ripping his throat to shreds, leaving him unable to make a sound…

He was outside, the sky black, moonless…starless…

the earth was red… red sand, red clay… Stretching for miles ahead… endless…

An endless Sahara of sorrow and emptiness.

_What the fuck is going on?! _He thought, now that the room no longer held him, it was easier to create coherent thoughts.

Where was he? Sasuke looked around…

Nothing…

The pain in his head returned as one name resonated in his head, getting louder and louder… "Naruto!!!"

He wasn't sure if he was screaming, all he knew is that with that name, the world around him was twisting, falling away like bricks… one by one, revealing a room…

He sat up as a scream tore through him, reverberating off the walls…

Sasuke looked around frantically, searching for the presence of the blonde before he even opened his eyes…

He did… finally, he opened them… He was sitting on the couch in the room he was last in with Naruto…

Naruto…

Memories rushed up at him like a tsunami; knocking the air out of his lungs… he was drowning...

The room, the endless silence, the black, the red… The fire, the pain…

Oh God, the pain! It came then, he could feel his head pounding with a beat that he supposed somewhat resembled his heartbeat…

He needed to find the blonde. Turning to get up, he collapsed into the couches folds as the room begun to spin from his efforts.

Not one on giving up, Sasuke held on to the wall for support as he slowly shuffled his way to the bathroom.

Painkillers first, then Naruto…

Sasuke had an inkling that the blonde would have some answers as to this…condition

He felt his way toward the open door and flicked on the light, eyes traveling to the mirror on impulse… he regretted it right away.

And screamed…

What met his sight was beyond words, it was such an unbelievable nightmare in which he couldn't utter a sound.

His eyes… Sasukes eyes, were blood red… He took a step closer… hands fisted at his sides… shaking

Reaching the mirror felt like he had walked for centuries… like it was moving away from him… He lunged for it and was desperately clutching it with both hands, not about to let go….

Not believing what he was seeing…

His eyes were blood red, three black dots in each, spinning wildly; his face was paler, dark bags under his eyes, he looked like death itself…

What Sasuke was staring at though… weren't his eyes, it was what was behind his mirror self…

A vast black expanse, starless…moonless…with endless hills of sand, going as far as the eye could see…

His gaze flicked back to the Sasuke in the mirror… it was him, but just as he was about to blink, the mirage smirked at him… and disappeared.

He was left staring at his own expression in the bathroom mirror… Everything was back to normal…

Except for his eyes…

Sasuke rammed his fist straight at the center of the reflection, successfully shuttering it into tiny bits.

He looked at his hand, expecting blood… none came.

The lack of blood had him viciously throwing up everything he had eaten that day into the bowl he managed to reach in the nick of time; the heaves ripping through his body again and again…

Throat raw and covered by a sheen of cold sweat, he stumbled back into the room.

Naruto wasn't there… he was somewhere outside…

All his senses were heightened… scent, sound, taste, and sight… Sharper than the glass that couldn't cut him…

Sasuke closed his eyes and sniffed at the air, searching and…"Found you" he whispered as he was flying out of the window,

His run was never faster, senses picking up every leaf, every rock that might have caused him to slow, jumping from branch to branch, escalating his moves…

He was hot on the trail Naruto left behind…

Naruto left himself unmasked, was it because he wanted to be found, or because he didn't find a reason to worry about anyone harmful following, Sasuke wasn't sure, but he was going to find out why the hell Naruto locked him up inside of his own head, and why the fuck he had to force his way out!

Settling on an ever growing path, he picked up his pace, becoming a blur in the moonlight.

When he reached the clearing, the sight he beheld froze him in place.

He had meant to throttle right up to Naruto and demand explanations, but what he beheld checked him in place.

The sight of Sora embracing Naruto…

Deepening the kiss… Sasuke could see every detail, the string of saliva that ran from Sora into Naruto's mouth, the tension in the blonde's body, the slight shiver of the spine… the way Sora's eyebrows were knit in anger, lust, need…

He heard the quiet moan that escaped from Sora…

Sasuke realized that Naruto was still… shivering… clenching his fists, but not stopping the attack that Sora was bringing onto him.

The sight again flipped the contents of Sasuke's stomach upside-down. Only this time, there was nothing to throw up.

There was a ring in his ears, it was getting louder and louder, filling his head, filling him... and the pain was back, raking through Sasuke's very being with bloody claws.

He fell to his knees in a silent scream, but kept his eyes opened…

He watched Sora leave…

All he could do was watch… he couldn't hear, couldn't smell… couldn't even taste his own mouth…

He felt numb all over…

All he saw were those cerulean orbs, boring into him, as he blacked out…


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: Ahhhhh So this scene just kept re-playing in my mind… And I had to bet it out of myself onto the page early…. So here it is… ummm also, the scene was inspired by a love of mine… She'll know what I'm talking about… Won't say who… It'll b a surprise :D **

**Yosh! Onward!**

Naruto heard it… heard the fall of a body…

That alone, managed to surprise him; he never before experienced anyone able to sneak up on him without him either aware of it, or extremely preoccupied.

Thing was, right now, whit all Sora had done and the situation being what it was, all his senses were on red alert, which didn't explain why he couldn't sense or hear anyone before.

Just a body falling…yes, that was most definitely the correct swish and thump of a head hitting the floor, that much, he was certain of.

Thus, taking his sweet time, he slowly stalked over to the direction the sound had come from, pinpointing it with ease.

Naruto sifted through the bushes, the branches tugging and scratching at his hair and face.

It was easy for him to see in the darkness, his eyes penetrating the thick foliage, searching out a body on the ground. He took a whiff…nothing, he sent out his ribbon to it first, trying to assess the information.

Still nothing… that was intriguing… Even a corpse had its own smell, its own sound…

This body was different.

A second whiff, and it was as if a dam he'd been opened… and he was standing right beneath it.

The scent, sound, the feel of Sasuke was engulfing him.

That sent an icy feeling to the pit of the blonde's stomach… This he hadn't been expecting.

It was as if someone had put up a barrier around his raven, and let it out just now.

Naruto was beside the lifeless body in a flash, checking for a pulse, and finding one so faint that it was to be barely there.

"Oh God… Sasuke" The whisper ripped itself out somewhere form the bottom of his soul, him not realizing it had.

He fell to his knees, gathering up the still form to prop against him.

He hugged Sasuke to him, slowly exploring every curve, checking for injuries, he found none…

Gathering up his songs, he let out a healing note and began to look through every inch of the pale body, checking for internal fractures.

There were none…

Whimpering in frustration, he pressed on, from the legs, through the torso, he made his way up to Sasuke's face, there was no response until he reached the raven's eyes.

There was something there, something shivering, spasming, trying to escape…

But that was all Naruto could feel, no damage, just a tugging coming from behind the closed eyes.

The blonde was at a loss… What the hell happened? Who did this? Where was he now?

Anger washed over him, he let himself lose that bit of control, sending violent ribbons exploding out of him… seeking anything remotely human, around the area…

Finding nothing, he expanded his search to cover the mountain range, still nothing, not a living soul.

Perhaps it was better that way… He had to take care of Sasuke; he needed to get him to safety, away from the chilling mountain air.

Picking up the limp form, he bounded across the forest, only watching out for treacherous foliage to save Sasuke being scratched or hurt in any way, if it was just himself, he would have tunneled his way straight through the trees.

They were home before two minutes were up, a thin sheet of sweat covering the blonde.

There had never been a time, Naruto decided, that had forced him to run at more than his full speed.

He was easily the fastest of the Estate's commanders, never really needing to hurry like that anywhere, yet here… he had exerted himself to speeds probably unreached by anything that ere5 lived for one person, looking at the unmoving form in his arms, Naruto walked through the front door, noting how it hadn't been used.

He understood the reason when he stepped into the living room, the massive window completely destroyed, shards of broken glass covering the floor and sending out aluminous display of light dancing around the room.

"How morbid" Naruto muttered.

He walked into his room, in the moonlight, it looked so peaceful, so lonely.

He hadn't meant to leave for so long, and he missed this place often, but looking into the room here, he understood why… There were sad memories here he didn't care to revisit.

But there was a reason now for him to leave those behind and focus on attending to Sasuke.

With one hand, he flipped back the covers and gently laid down Sauske's still body.

Naruto straightened up, looking around, it was cold in here and the raven started to shiver slightly, without bothering to look behind him, he sent a note and the fireplace exploded into cheery, dancing flames that skipped and sent out a heavenly glow over the entire room in minutes.

Feeling somewhat better, Naruto proceeded to peel off the somewhat damp clothes off of the raven. He needed him to be warm before he could see to fixing whatever the problem was; easily ridding him of the sweater and pants, Naruto proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt.

He noted the quick rise and fall of the pale chest beneath his hands, flattening them out and running them down from the collarbone to the sides of his lower half.

Strong, taught muscles greeted his touches, each resonating in a shiver greeting his eager fingers, which were attempting to massage some of the tension out of the pale youth.

A sigh escaped the pale lips, and a drawing raven brows let Naruto know that Sasuke was there somewhere just below the surface.

Sasuke was now down to his boxers, and Naruto, itching as he was to touch more of that pale skin, refrained for the sake of better judgment; cursing himself for possessing the ability to do that at all.

He decided to let the raven rest, not knowing what to do, realizing that the reason the raven was out cold was something psychological, and thus, leaving him helpless until Sasuke came to.

He placed a chaste kiss on each pale eyelid, noting how some of the tension relaxed as he did so.

Trailing his lips down one smooth cheek, he lingered for a second on the lips, letting the breaths the raven was letting out cross the distance to his.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the tiny moment of happiness that swelled in his chest, knowing that soon, their peace would be over.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's body and brought himself closer, not wanting to disturb his rest, but needing the comfort the embrace gave.

"Thank you" he whispered, unaware of one onyx eye opening up to a tiny slit, before falling shut again.

When Sasuke came to, he felt like he was reborn on a cloud. Everything was so soft, war, gentle…

He didn't want to open his eyes, afraid that this might have been just a dream, and that as soon as he did, he would be brought back to the blackness…

His eyes! He snapped to attention, remembering the pain, confusion and chock.

He was sitting upright like a board, his eyes impossibly wide, unseeing, panicked…

He was barely aware that a strong arm was slowly pushing him back into the pillows, again resting him in between fluffy lumps of heaven. He took in a deep breath, and let it out before opening his eyes slowly once again.

The first thing he noted was the fire. It was sparkling off and the glow it cast on the room was so warm, so comforting, that it was hard to think about anything remotely scary.

His eyes finally fixed on the blonde who was sitting by his side. The eyes so gentle, caring, and at the time, amused…

"What are you smirking for?" He grumbled turning his face to the side, trying to bore a hole though the fire.

"Nothing," came the reply as Naruto made himself more comfortable by his side, making the bed jump a little.

"How long have I been out for?" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, not making eye contact yet.

"A couple of hours." Came a quiet reply.

Sasuke felt a warm, big hand cover his…

"Sasuke… What the hell happened here?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped back to the blue, who were peeking out warily from behind the blonde bangs, trying to conceal the worry they so clearly expressed.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he didn't want to say anything to him about this…not yet. First, he needed to know what the hell happened to him, and then, maybe, when he was more aware, he'd tell the blonde the truth. For now, he would have to stall.

"I feel tired" he whispered, "I panicked when I couldn't find you, no one came after me Naruto."

Naruto was trying to read Sasuke out, he knew the raven wasn't telling him something important, but right now he was in a weakened state and Naruto's top priority was to get him well again, at least physically.

"Hmmm…" He whispered; "I never asked you if anyone came after you…'

"You meant it" Sasuke replied, "I could tell from the questioning look in you eyes."

"Oh?" Naruto smirked, moving his head to nuzzle at the pale neck that was easily exposed to him.

He stole another peek at the raven, before once again snuggling his nose in the crook of the pale neck and shoulder. Noting the small shiver that ran through Sasuke.

"And what else do my eyes tell you?"

Sasuke looked down at the smirking blonde; he noted the tugging in his gut, the heat swirling in his belly evident of the need he hadn't realized before was unmistakably there.

Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's ear, first grabbing it prisoner with his teeth, and then finally whispering; "I would love for you to… bring me something to eat… I'm starving."

Naruto's deep laugh reverberated in the room as Sasuke smirked at the reaction he received.

"Tease" Naruto brought Sasuke's hand to his lips and nibbled on one finger playfully.

"You seem to be hungry as well, "Sasuke noted, looking pointedly at the finger that was still being nibbled on.

"Hmmm, too true." Naruto nodded. "Wait here, I'll get us a snack."

Sasuke watched the blonde retreat down the hall and downstairs. He heard his rummaging around in the kitchen, banging God knew what.

He smirked as he heard a yelp and a curse, and made himself more comfortable in the bed, closing his eyes and enjoying the rare moment of peace… questions could wait…

A couple of moments later, the door was opened once again, a grinning Naruto shoving himself in, trying to balance a tray with one hand.

Naruto noted how relaxed the raven looked from his lying position in bed.

"Scoot over" He nudged Sasuke gently to the side as he made himself comfortable half lying half sitting across Sasuke's legs.

"You're going to drop that" Sasuke duly noted before reaching up to help steady the tray.

His hands reached upward and dropped on their own accord, Sasuke silently cursing himself for the fragile state he was in. He hoped Naruto hadn't noticed his slip up, but of course he had.

Naruto was string at Sasuke with a gentle look in his eyes, smiling slighty in a comforting way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke grumbled, being pitied was not something he wanted from anyone.

"Im not pitying you, you know?" Naruto murmured as if on cue, handing him a warm cup as he spoke, meeting his eyes. "I'm just worried about you,"

"No need" Sasuke stared at the wall ahead, "it's nothing really."

"Sasuke, nothing does not put you into such a state," the blonde corrected.

"Let me worry about that."

"Don't deny me the pleasure of taking care of you" Naruto's voice was gentle… pleading

"Where the pleasure in that?" Sasuke sneered

"You wouldn't understand kitten."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, he knew just what kind of a reaction he would have gotten for that pet name had the Raven been able to move.

"You know…" he said, "funny you should call me a kitten when it's you who's doing all the purring and rubbing."

"So it is" Naruto had by this point put down his cut and the bowl that was covering their food, and begun to once again nuzzle into Sasuke's neck.

"But it's you who called me a lion, and are they not felines?"

"Too true, " Sasuke bit off a moan as a hungry lick was administered behind his ear.

"Ahhhh… Lion, I want to eat…" He mumbled into the golden mane.

A grumble could be heard from the mop of blond.

But Naruto did sit up and let Sasuke tace care of his cup.

"Is this… milk?" Sasuke stared at the creamy contents of his cup.

"It is…" Naruto answered slowly, "You don't like milk?"

"I like milk fine... Kitten." Sasuke "but I'd say its an interesting choice of drink…for a feline."

Naruto laughed; "Well, I couldn't imagine any other drink fitting with the snacks I managed to dig up."

Thus saying, he uncovered the lid off the bowl, and Sasuke peeked inside and laughed.

"That's what you found?" He chuckled

"Mhm…. But you do admit they are amazing with milk."

"I wont argue that" Sasuke smiled as he picked one up. Dipping it into the milk, he watched the white liquid disappear into the brown cookie before he bit in.

The taste was mind blowing. Who would have known that a simple thing as a cookie could have brought him to the brink of insanity.

"They taste better than I remembered…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"I don't remember them being that good…." Naruto smirked catching Sasue's lip in his teeth, "Hmmmm" He delved in, licking at the palate, devouring any crumbles or crème left there, letting our a quit growl, he pressed on, dancing over the teeth, finally to catch Sasuke's tongue and wrestle out of it any traces of the Oreo…

"Hmmmm, never mind, they're much better than I remembered." He murmured as he broke the kiss, letting is lips trail over Sasuke's jaw.

"Baka… let me eat." The raven weezed in just enough air to whisper that, before the hungry lips were on him once again.

"But you taste so much better" Naruto ghosted the words over Sasuke's lips.

"But I'm hungry…" The raven grumbled.

"Fine, then" Naruto puffed, taking the cup from Sasuke's hands.

The raven was about to argue, but a finger settling on his lips silenced any sound he had.

"Let me then…. let me take care of you…" Naruto looked to the onyx eyes, asking permission for this simple thing that meant so much.

Taking his own cup, he laid himself beside Sasuke, prepping up his head on his arm, he held his cup of warm milk between them, dipping the dark cookies in, and feeding them to the raven, who took the first one without any complaint; closing his eyes once again, he murmured a soft "thank you" as he licked at the fingers that were offering the cookie to him, before taking it all in.

Sasuke took one as well, and dipping it into Naruto's cup, he held it out.

Naruto never left Sasuke's eyes as he took in the sweet flavor of the chocolate and smoothness of the crème.

Never let his gaze wander as he grabbed the hand that was offering, and began the descent from the gingers to the wrist, licking and nibbling on the tender flesh there, leaving a trail of molten fire in Sasuke's veins wherever he touched.

"You taste better Sasuke." He whispered when he got to the inside of the ravens elbow, "let me taste more."

Sasuke growled as he took Naruto's face and lifted it towards him, hungrily searching everything Naruto's demanding mouth had to offer, plundering for any sweetness left.

"As long as you let me return the favour…"

**AN: Gyahhhhhh that was a looong chappie! *sweatdrop* Hope you peeps enjoyed ;)**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: deep apologies for the long wait!!!! Exams fast approaching, essays just finished… I needed a breath of rest... Done that, here's the next (and hopefully articulate) chappie! **

Sasuke stirred with the coming of dawn, a pink tint could be seen on the skyline, slowly enveloping everything in the room with a light aura of happiness…

The fire had died down by now, a smoky snake still attempting to climb up into the chimney, before curling around the ashed wood and going out with a hiss.

Now half awake, Sasuke could feel the weight of Naruto beside him, an arm stretched out across his waist, curling around him possessively.

Sasuke turned his head and glanced in the direction of Naruto's golden mane. He couldn't see the blonde's face, the long locks were everywhere, but he could feel the rise and fall of the chest pressed up against him, and the warm breath that tingled at his cheek as it was let out., raising some of the golden wisps that crossed the plum bronzed lips.

Sasuke's heart swelled, Naruto looked so peaceful just now, so content and deeply asleep.

Raising one hand, he gently combed back the unruly mane to get a better view at the beautiful face.

Just lying on his side like that, he propped his head up on one arm, and stared at every single detail of that godly face.

He noted how the lashes were longer than most men's, a deep honey gold that brushed against the tanned cheek as they rested. He noted the slight eye movements his eyes made beneath the thin fabric of skin, knowing Naruto was dreaming, silently hoping that the dream was about him. He noted how the lips were a tone of gold, not really pink, but plum enough to be enticing in every way.

He had a sudden urge to taste those lips again, to feel their texture and that of the hot, sweet cavern that they guarded.

Slowly so as not to wake him, Sasuke brought his lips close to Naruto's, his eyes closing on their own, almost touching, feeling the shadow of those lips on his, feeling the warm air that escaped between them… His head snapped back, he didn't want to wake him, Naruto looked like he was really happy, a small child laying safely wrapped up in a favorite blanket.

Sasuke smiled to himself, he would ravish that tempting lion later, for now, he wanted to get up and do something for Naruto, remembering the Oreos from the night before, he smirked, remembering how sweet they tasted when eaten from Naruto's mouth, he decided that there might be something in the kitchen that he could prepare before the blonde woke up.

As he raised his body to get up, Naruto's arm squeezed him tighter and a whimper escaped from the sleeping mass of gold.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he would never again let Naruto call him a kit; Naruto was a feline in every way except form, and he supposed that's why he liked calling Sasuke one.

The raven shook his head, cuddling could wait for now. He had work to do.

Naruto woke up to have his nostrils assassinated with the smell of sweet pastry. He hadn't ever been woken up by the smell of food, and he assumed at first that this was all indeed, a dream.

He had been dreaming about Cookies, blushing, he was heavenly glad that no one could get at his head, he wouldn't live it down if anyone knew that for a couple of hours, he had been romping around Oreoland, happily munching on trees and chasing chocolate bunnies, swimming in milk rivers and warming op in the huge truffle sun above…

God, now that he throughout about it, the dream was probably caused by the sweet scents wafting in the air.

Unable to take much more torture, and his stomach grumbling loudly, Naruto closed his eyes and followed his nose all the way downstairs to the sunlit kitchen, mewling as the scent got stronger with progression.

He stopped in the doorway, leaning on the frame, arms crossed and grinning from ear to ear at the sight that lay before him.

The kitchen was spotless, not a hint of evidence that there was anything going on there probably not more than twenty minutes ago or so.

Sasuke was sitting peacefully at the bar, drinking a cup of what he supposed was coffee, and reading the newspaper, a huge plate of croissants sat right next to him.

He was about to comment when Sasuke broke the silence, "Finally up I see."

"I see you were quite the morning bird today." Naruto smirked as he made his way to Sasuke, wrapping his arms from behind the raven and dipping his head to take a good long sniff at the crook of the raven's neck.

"Smells divine" he murmured.

"You're salivating…" Sasuke noted, bringing out a deep laugh out of the blonde.

"Hmmmm true, you did all this?" Naruto looked incredulously at the chocolate croissants…

"Who else would?" Sasuke smirked; "The wood fairies?"

"You never know…" Naruto teased, running one of his hands through Sasuke's hair, pulling at it to expose the pale neck, and slowly beginning to devour the creamy skin.

"Ahhhh… N...Naruto…" Sasuke sighed as he tried to pry the blonde off, being unable to do so, he instead fisted his hands further into the gold tresses and pulled him closer.

Sasuke was sitting on a high chair, so when Naruto pulled him flush against his chest, which Sasuke noted was bare, he let himself be taken, wrapping his hands around the strong neck and arching his back.

Their ministrations stopped by a loud growl coming from Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke laughed into the mass of grumbling blonde, taking in a deep inhale of the scent Naruto was giving off, to him, no scent would ever be sweeter.

Naruto had by now detached himself from Sasuke and got bust preparing himself a cup of coffee as well.

Sasuke followed the sunny blonde around with his eyes as he took out a cup, poured himself some of the dark liquid and proceeded to sweeten it with honey, finally adding milk to end.

"You don't like milk in your coffee?" Naruto cocked his head to the side when he finally sat down across from the raven.

"Not really… I like it sweet, but black." Sasuke looked at the paper that was at the table.

"You planned to take me here from the start didn't you?" He asked all of a sudden.

Naruto blinked at him, staring. "Why would you think that?"

"Because…" Sasuke said, "The newspaper was delivered this morning, which doesn't happen to a house that no one lives in."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, caught off guard.

"And all these ingredients that I found in the storage downstairs" Sasuke went on, motioning to the door to the side which led to the pantry, "there is food there that couldn't have lasted a long time even in cold conditions… Which leads me to believe that you stalked up on all of this before coming here."

Naruto kept staring at Sasuke… mouth slightly open, before he burst out laughing…

"What department at school are you in Sasuke? Arts?" He wheezed.

Sasuke glared at the grinning blonde… "Your point?"

"You should switch to my department…" Naruto couldn't keep a straight face.

"And that would be…?" Sasuke was curious, he hadn't ever asked and he was more than willing to find out.

"Criminology." Naruto stated simply.

"You'd be good if you kept doing that everywhere."

"Doing what?!?"

"Analyzing everything in minute detail."

Sasuke couldn't stop the flashback that he got at that comment, the sleeping blonde, the soft breathing, the flutter of eyes... he cleared his throat.

"I was curious," he said, "Tell me about all this" Sasuke looked at him, "tell me about you, about that obnoxious asshole who follows you… about the estates…"

Naruto's humor died on his lips, he positioned himself upright, his eyes once again serious.

"The Estates are an organization, compromising of a few families of humans that have special abilities and gifts. Abilities that are supposed to be used for good, fighting on the sidelines, unseen and unknown about, by people."

Naruto sighed and looked to Sasuke, gouging out an answer to this information from his eyes.

"The elders of the Estates pick a leader out of all the Captains there. He must be wisest, strongest, most mature. He must not let personal feelings and grudges fall in the way of judging and commanding. My… my Father was chosen as the Head."

Naruto's voice choked, he blinked back the unpleasant feeling that gathered in is throat, preventing him to speak.

"He was from the oldest Families in the Estates, the most powerful clan. While wiped out, my Father survived, and tried to rebuild the clan along with my Mother.

Since the Estates base was here, we needed to settle down in this town. But no one wanted to live outside the walls of the estate, no one wanted to restrain their power, despite the commitment to protect, the estates don't think much for human life.

And so, my Father decided to live here, to mix and learn about the humans what no other Leader would do. He trained himself to hide his song, making it indistinguishable, thus providing me with a happy childhood and a loving home…

The night father and other were killed… was the night the Estates brought me back to them, trained me, and prepared me to take the position of Captain.

Despite my father's quirkiness, he was the best and strongest leader they ever had…

But you already know that I rejected them, what they stand for, and my position there."

Sasuke sat there, uncertain how to react, not knowing what to say, more questions spun in his head…

"But how could your Father, such strength, be defeated?" he whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Before the attack, someone had let loose a demon on the Estates, my father couldn't kill it, it's strength too great… but he locked it up inside a living human… me."

Sasuke's eyes were slits, he was thinking deeply over what Naruto was saying. Trying to decipher what he couldn't understand.

"Why would he do that to his own son?"

"My Father realized that the Demon wasn't there alone, it was being controlled, and like I said, it is impossible to kill a demon, thus, he decided that he could seal it within his son, and eventually, the power might be used for good. As a result of that fight, he was drastically weakened, and ultimately, lost. "

He was holding up pretty well, Naruto decided, only his hands were shaking. He managed to steel himself for the rest.

"Of course, the rumors here were that my Father was the head of a gang, but that's just something the people came up with to deal with the fear they had of him. Unfortunately, while we repress out song, it still threatens human senses…"

Naruto stopped talking fixing Sasuke with a deep stare, "which is why I'm so relieved that you saw past all that…"

Sasuke couldn't keep still anymore; he stood up and walked over around the table to Naruto placing his hands on each cheek, thumbs stroking the velveteen skin.

"I'm glad I did too… I'm so glad I flounced into your room, that I followed you to the lake... I'm glad for many things but most importantly… you…"

With that, Sasuke's head swooped down and peeled away the delicious lips, thrusting his tongue rather forcefully into Naruto willing heat, moaning when the strong arms wrapped themselves around his hips like a steel cage, rendering him unable to move away.

Sasuke could taste the chocolate on Naruto's tongue, and proceeded to try to rub off the remains with his own.

Naruto Growled deep in his throat, beginning to feel the heat pool down in his groin… bringing forth another moan.

"Bathroom… shower…" Were the two words he whispered before standing up and bounding for the stairs, Sasuke's hand held tightly in his.

**AN: Yessss perhaps in the next chapter something will happen… maybe… if everyone reviews and you know… __ **


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: I know I know… Sorry for the long wait…. I was busy and quite frankly, I couldn't really decide what to do here.. Because.. this is (sadly) like, my first actual lemony scene (which you were all dying for) but for me.. it's hell sooo nervous… :P so Yeah.. go easy.. I know its kinda shitty :P **

They barely made it through the bedroom door when Naruto's lips were on Sasuke, he was bitten, and not too gently, he was licked, he was grazed with sharp teeth.

Sasuke's neck was presented to the growling blonde as the raven threw his head back in ecstasy. _Yes!_ He needed more of this! Needed more of that hot tongue dragging across his skin... More of that mouth catching his ear lobe, tugging at it as the sound of yet another growl reverberated through his senses.

He reached his hand behind him, trying desperately to grab onto something that would provide him with some form of stability.

He found the wall… Not much to work with, but flattening his palm against it, he fisted his other hand in the golden strands, the owner of which was now sucking viciously at his collarbone, leaving a trail of raw, sensitive skin in its wake.

"Shit. Nnn… Naruto…" he barely whimpered out the name as his voice hitched in his throat.

The blonde was moving lower, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and bringing his hands to ghost over Sasuke's exposed ribcage.

Sasuke placed his hands over the tanned digits that kept teasing his skin. Trying to get them to actually touch. No such luck, Naruto's hands wouldn't budge. All the raven could feel was the heat that radiated off them hitting his skin.

That was enough to have him moaning.

They hands withdrew from him, but Sasuke's palms were still placed on Naruto's.

They locked gazes, cerulean gripping onyx, both were breathless, both needed something more than just sweet touches.

Sasuke let himself be led to the bathroom, not quite paying attention to his surroundings, not letting those eyes escape.

Naruto tugged hard and again, Sasuke allowed him to bring himself closer to the heat of the broad muscular chest.

Naruto stepped back, letting the cool air hit the raven like a hammer. Nevertheless, he leaned back against the sink and watched as Naruto prepared a bath.

He took a minute to look at the surroundings. The Bathroom was spacious, breezy. Cream coloured walls decadently laced with golden patterns. The bath, a large Jacuzzi, no shower, deep and inviting with the musky scent of whatever Naruto added to make it so.

The blonde was already half naked, and made short work of his pants, seemingly unashamed to stand before Sasuke in all his Godly glory.

Sasuke began hyperventilating, he stood there, still as a statue; still leaning against the sink, arms crossed, taking in the glory before him. A small smirk in place.

He looked Naruto up and down… The broad chest, rippling with power, lined with muscle that sang across the tawny skin narrowed at the hips, stomach rippling with the force restrained and compacted into one single human being.

Further down his eyes took him, but froze when he saw the tattoo, a swirl, directly over his bellybutton, coiling to spring forth. _That tattoo begs to be touched_, Sasuke decided.

He avoided the vital part, skipping instead to the legs, muscular thighs, thick calves, feet that he had only seen in statues of Greek and Roman God's.

He couldn't believe who could have ever had the will to hurt him; aside from the impeccably physique, he was such proud, but noble and fair, and loving… Yes, Sasuke could easily say that with time, and given the chance, Naruto could love.

The said blonde took the opportunity when it presented itself. Sasuke's eyes told him the raven wasn't quite all up there at the moment. So he walked right up to him, aligning his entire body with the pale man's, placing both arms on either side, trapping him.

Sasuke snapped back into reality as soon as he felt the hard body touch his… the essence of Naruto was everywhere… surrounding him, engulfing him in wave of heat and lust.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over with the new found emotion, his hands traveling to trace and knead the rippling muscle that was pressed against him, he didn't linger long though, trailing his hands lower over the sides, gently using his nails to scrape at the skin as he went by. He felt Naruto shudder under his touch and noted when the blondes' breath hitched.

His hands traveled further, exploring now, touching the tattoo... Noting this faster than his brain could keep up with.

His thumb traced the spiral, sending shivers down Naruto.

Sasuke's mouth found its way to the crook of Naruto's neck, and latched on, sucking powerfully, eliciting a moan from above.

Naruto just stood there gripping the sink behind Sasuke and gritting his teeth in pleasure… He felt the beast stir, felt it trying to claw its way from the cage…. When Sasuke trailed his tattoo, the seal, he thought for a fleeting second that maybe he should let go. Just this once, let loose… His rational side panicked, he wouldn't be able to control himself… It was impossible to control that… He knew that!

Naruto froze in fear at realizing that his resolve wavered… his steeled resolve had been shaken by the dark haired nymph before him… And he was scared.

It was similar with a leg that had fallen asleep… If you moved so much as an inch, it would consume you in a numb pain… but the want to move was a pain in itself… so it became a struggle to not move because although there would be pain, it was nature…

That's what Naruto was experiencing when he felt Sasuke reach further.

Sasuke indeed, moved faster than he was thinking... his hand finally coming upon the golden curls that surrounded Naruto's engorged penis.

He gently raked his hands over the soft curls, catching the orange scent that was simply Naruto's… that, and other spices he couldn't name... Didn't want to in fact, he wanted something else… Something that was gnawing at his belly for a while now, and here pressed against the huge blonde, he decided he could finally show him.

Sasuke was aware that Naruto was holding back, that he was forcing himself to not move, the tremors that shook the blonde now and then were proof of that.

He locked his eyes with the blue, and slowly, tauntingly, he took Naruto's penis in his hand. The eyes before him hooded, glazed, but were determined to stare him down.

Sasuke brushed his nails on the underside, feeling out a large vein that stood out starkly against the hard smoothness. He pressed it, and was rewarded by a slight bucking of hips, that Naruto instantly stopped, baring his teeth, which were now, Sasuke noted, slightly elongated.

He squeezed his hand and Naruto's head snapped to the side, the blonde emanating a low growl and a hiss of air, and finally resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto was covered by droplets of sweat, which were quivering, because his entire being was shivering.

He hadn't been touched like that in years, never this openly, this bluntly.

He couldn't… let go…

But that hand, now massaging the underside of his cock in slow, strong strokes… drove him crazy inside… The beast was roaring, begging, to be released… and that he couldn't do.

His precum now oozed freely out of the tip onto Sasuke's bent knee, leaving a thin trail connected between the leg and the tip of Naruto's member.

"Sssssasuke" he managed to choke out, before clenching his teeth again.

But the raven was relentless… now running his thumb over the slit, rubbing hard, sending electric bolts up his spine.

The raven fell to his knees, looking up into Narutos flushed face, noting the look of panic in those eyes.

Sasuke was nervous also, never before having done this; he decided to go with what his gut told him to do.

He held Naruto's dick in one hand and lowered his face closer, inspecting the entire length thoroughly, ignoring the embarrassed look Naruto shot him at this blatant curiosity.

The tip kept leaking precum, a pearl of it appearing every so often and increasing when he massaged the vein. _So he likes that… _he noted… Storing the tidbit into memory for further use.

Tentatively, he licked the tip, tasting the sweet and salty substance, letting it roll on his tongue, reflectively.

Like a child licking an ice cream cone, he licked again, pressing his tongue roughly into the slit, sending another wave of shivers down the panting blonde above him.

He noted a droplet of sweat that made its way down the stomach, just before it disappeared in the golden forest of curls, he quickly scooped it with his mouth, kissing his way through the hair and down the now lightly pulsing length.

He closed his eyes, before lowering his mouth and letting the tip press against his lips, he kissed the tip, sucking slowly through his closed mouth, only on the very slit, hand still fisted around the thick length.

Naruto thought he died, that was nothing like what he shared with Sora… Sasuke was doing something to him, to his insides… every lick, every touch scorched him to his soul… and that tongue… he had never… "Ahhhh" his voice let itself out as he felt the strong suction at his very tip… "Godssss"

Sasuke was relentless… he wanted more, wanted to show Naruto what he would do for him, but most importantly, somewhere at the back of his mind, he wanted to see the blonde lose control and go wild on him. He needed to get that to happen, for his own sake… he needed to know that he had done that to Naruto…

Wrapping his tongue around the head, he slowly took the entire tip in…another shudder

Sasuke shuddered as well, the tightening in his belly increasing… a moan

He took Naruto in further, not stopping, he couldn't stop… if he did now, he might not have been able to continue, for all his glory, Naruto's dick was thick, and long, his throat felt stretched to its limits… A hand fisting in his hair had him groaning, and that resulted in Naruto involuntarily bucking forward.

"Raven… sssstop." A half hiss, half-beg came out of Naruto… He wasn't... he couldn't take any more. He felt his tip touch the back of Sasuke's throat, felt the moan, rippling along his length, and that was almost his undoing…

He couldn't blame the raven… after all, he had been the one to strip and come after him but… he had never expected Sasuke to answer so readily. Being the stoic bastard that he was, all Naruto expected was a kiss… well, that plan was slightly changed… his musings were cut short by Sasuke rubbing his tongue hard over his base again.

Sasuke wasn't sure what else he could do to have the Blonde screaming, this had him moaning, but he wanted to hear just one scream… Taking a hand to his throat, he began to massage it hard, hoping that it could be felt through his walls of muscle.

It could apparently, because a second later he was on his back, with Naruto straddling him, in all his naked glory, dripping with sweat and leaking heavily onto Sasuke's stomach.

"Hell raiser" Naruto whispered. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?'

The blondes breathing was labored, panting as if he had ran for days. Teeth fully elongated, eyes a deep red, flashing…

Sasuke raised himself to a half sitting position, looking straight into these fiery pits.

"I wanted that to happen" He whispered against Naruto's cheek, which had the blonde groaning as Sasuke slightly bucked beneath him.

Naruto took a look and crushed Sasuke's mouth to his, elevating him by fisting a hand in the midnight locks.

Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke forcefully, not seeking permission, but dominating by sheer power, the raven fought for a while, but eventually complied, grabbing Naruto's hair so hard that some golden strands fell through to the floor.

Naruto needed out…right now…he needed to leave this place, heated by the steam, accentuated by the scents of musk and especially the dark angel beneath him… Needed…to…get…out.

Naruto pushed his hand right through the pants and boxers, gripping firmly at the hard length of Sasuke's arousal, noting the hefty size, and sent a song bursting forth.

Sasuke's world burst into tiny shards of pleasure his back arched out and his head snapped back as he screamed out in unholy pleasure.

When he came to, he was alone on the cold marble floor, the only remaint of his Lion being there, was the scent that lingered on his skin… he smirked.

**AN: And and and…? *runs to hide under desk* **


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Ok… another chappie… hope you guys like… I have a scene in there that **_**someone **_**should chuckle at… but overall I have nothing much to say… enjoy! **

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom about half an hour later, the house was dead silent. Not a sound came from any direction… abandoned.

"So he ran from me…" Sasuke muttered to himself, half disappointed but half relieved. He had acted on instinct, but also because he was sure Naruto had wanted that, which proved to be quite correct, if Sasuke judged the blonde's reactions to his ministrations correctly, it took all of Naruto's self control not to gloriously fuck him right there on that floor.

And yet he hadn't… it both irritated the raven, and made him proud. His lion was so stubborn, and had iron will… that he was going to happily break…

Thus decided, he made his way downstairs in hopes of figuring out where the hell Naruto had gone.

What he did see was his cell, vibrating on the kitchen table, he picked it up

Kiba: _Merry Christmas!_

Sasuke glanced at the calendar, it was indeed the 25th. Then he wrote a quick reply;

_Merry Christmas to you as well, I hope you're enjoying your vacation. _

Kiba:_ Yeah, are you?_

Sasuke:_ …Immensely :) _

Kiba: _Glad, you up for New Years? We want to party right before school starts up again. _

Sasuke: _I'll let you know before then, I might have plans… _

Kiba: _You do that; enjoy yourself in the mean time!_

Sasuke: _Oh I will, thanks._

Just then the Kitchen doors were thrown open, Sasuke whipped around expecting the worst. What greeted him was a walking Christmas tree, behind which, was none other than Naruto himself.

"It's Christmas day…" he began when he noted the look of comic disbelief on Sasuke's face.

"I'm… aware…" Sasuke said, walking up to him and gingerly touching one of the deep green needles. Not making eye contact.

"This is beautiful Naruto" he whispered looking the enormous tree up and down, "where did you get it?"

"Hey…" came a happy chuckle, "I live in the mountains… and the land here is mine, I can chop anything I want…."

"I see…"

It was when Naruto came into the house fully and put down the tree in the living room that Sasuke noted the fact that his hair was literally frozen into spikes.

"Naruto… what the hell?" he asked as he reached up and broke off a piece of ice off the golden tresses. "It's not that cold out dobe… what the hell did you do when you ran from here?!"

Naruto peeked at him from behind the fringes covering his eyes, "I went for a swim,"

Sasuke's eyes became dark slits, "where did you go swimming?"

"There are glacial ponds in the mountains" Naruto threw back easily, "I needed to cool off, so I took a dip"

"That's suicidal…' Sasuke growled.

"For you maybe… for me…" Naruto shrugged, inching forward, "nothing new…"

Sasuke was so caught up in fuming over Naruto's stupidity in swimming in ice cold water, that he didn't notice Naruto sneaking closer and closer.

Until it was too late…

Sasuke was grabbed from behind and next thing he knew, he was being bitten on the shoulder, his shirt pulled off it none to gently.

"So you run…Ahhhhhh… and then you come back for more…" Sasuke growled out even as he pressed Naruto's head further, moving his head to the side, closing his eyes and just letting himself _feel_ Naruto's mouth.

"I didn't run…" Naruto's muffled voice came from somewhere to his right, the blonde not taking tiny nips at the length of his neck, stopping at the ear and poking his tongue inside, lavishing attention on the earlobe.

"Gnnnnnhhh… ohhh yesssssss you did… ahhhhh" Sasuke was at a loss for words, he stood like that, with Naruto steeled behind him, his shirt half undone, moaning convulsively, and wondering why the blonde never ceased to rile him up when he'd just ran from what could have been an extraordinary sex marathon.

A harder suck was the only answer he got to his accusation, causing him to grip the blonde hair tightly and press it in further… this, he couldn't get enough of… The ice was melting now... leaving his hands wet, and the cold droplets dribbled on his heated, oversensitive skin, pulling forth another shudder.

All of a sudden, he was twisted, now facing Naruto, he slowly opened his eyes, noting how it wasn't blue staring at him, but that deep glowing red.

"I have to keep control Sasuke…" he whispered, "I could seriously hurt you if I let go."

"Then how… is this going to work?" Sasuke whispered, closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss to the place just below Naruto's adam's apple.

"How are we ever going to get closer.?"

Naruto looked at him with those red eyes, although the colour was changed, Sasuke could still see Naruto in them, they weren't wild, just… different.

"I don't know yet…" Naruto growled, looking away, letting Sasuke go.

"But you drive me insane with lust Sasuke… nothing I've ever experienced with anyone…"

Sasuke didn't want to ask… but his curiosity got the better of him. "And how was it with… Sora…?"

Naruto stiffened… his back to Sasuke, but the raven could clearly sense the discomfort Naruto radiated.

"Nothing like this…" Naruto shook his head and walked away; taking the tree with him to find a metal foot so the thing could stand; leaving Sasuke with a very warm feeling building in his belly.

They spent the rest of the day working on getting the tree to stand, Naruto chiseling away at the base, trying to get it to fit the stand, small touches, rubs and smiles were exchanged, nothing heavy, dominating. Just letting each other know they were there, satisfying their need by those small gestures and nips.

Eventually, Sasuke found himself rummaging around the basement for anything they could decorate the tree with.

Finding nothing of the sort, he made his way upstairs, resigned, and got to the living room just in time to see Naruto hoist it upright, to finally stand proudly and thankfully, this time, straight.

"There's nothing here that we can put on it" Sasuke noted, leaning himself on the door frame and cocking his head to the side.

Naruto looked over at him, "well, that's because I never celebrated Christmas here…"

"What about when you were younger?" Sasuke asked.

"Then... yes" Naruto looked away, staring outside at the sky that had began to turn pink on the horizon, letting them know that night would soon be approaching.

"So how did you decorate?" Sasuke pressed on…

"I… I kind of destroyed the tree last time I was here…" Naruto still didn't meet Sasuke's stare, "It was the last time I spent in this house… I just, couldn't stand the sight of all the decorations… they were too happy" he finished in a whisper.

Sasuke went to him, folding his arms around Naruto's waist, squeezing lightly, making sure the blonde knew that he was here for him. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, 'so what do we do?"

He couldn't… didn't want to press Naruto for any memories, those seemed to be painful, and he wanted to keep things relaxed, so he let his hands wonder, squeezing and kneading out the tense muscles on Naruto's belly.

The blonde didn't take the touches for anything more than what they were, a comfort that was much needed, so he closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth and comfort that Sasuke's arms provided, closing his eyes and slowly rocking back and forth.

They stood as such for a while, looking out of the windows until darkness consumed them, the black outline of the tree just visible.

Naruto sighed and stepped out of Sasuke's hug. "We have to finish this" he said, closing his eyes.

Sasuke watched in wonder as Naruto let out a gentle song, hundreds of tiny balls of light burst from his outstretched hand, dancing around the tree, settling down in the branches, illuminating the room with their soft glow.

Sasuke stepped up to the tree fascinated, not noticing the amused smile Naruto had when he poked his nose in between the branches to further investigate the tiny lights.

They were tiny balls of light, and they were softly humming, vibrating ever so gently against the branches. Sasuke poked one, and it retaliated by attacking his finger, banging against it harmlessly.

"Be happy they don't have teeth" Naruto chuckled behind him.

Sasuke turned to the blonde "that was amazing!"

Naruto blushed slightly, barely visible in the golden half-light that illuminated his golden self to perfection.

Quickly snapping out of it, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the kitchen, "we have to find something to celebrate with… no can do on an empty stomach."

They looked all over, Sasuke in the pantry; Naruto took over the Kitchen cabinets.

"all I could find were these" he stumbled out, and placed 2 bottles of Malta on the table.

"I found these" Naruto threw a bag of something squishy on the table beside the bottles.

Sasuke picked it up, it was a bag of big white marshmallows.

"Our dinner?" he inquired with a raised brow.

He was met by a very dark smile from Naruto… "I have some plans as to that so… yes..." He came to the table holding two long wooden forks, "and… that's all I could find… unless you prefer canned beans?"

Sasuke shook his head and laughed, "marshmallows sound amazing."

He opened up the freezer and pulled out ice cubes, dropping them into the tall glasses Naruto provided. Sasuke opened up the bottles, and let the dark brown liquid spill onto the ice, instantly cooling the drinks.

Thus prepared, they made their way back to the living room, Sasuke noticed how the little lights now danced around the tree, he smiled.

Naruto looked towards the fire and nodded to Sasuke in that direction. They put their finds down onto the low table in front of the fireplace, there was one comfy looking leather chair beside it.

Naruto sang the fire to life, it crackled merrily as they stared at the happy flames, bouncing around the logs.

Naruto sat down on the floor, leaning back on the chair, and Sasuke settled himself between his legs and leaned back, they both let the moment and warmth wash over them.

"So… what are you going to do with those?" Sasuke eyed the bag of squishies.

"Ahhh right," Naruto squirmed beneath Sasuke to get to the food, "we roast them in the fire." He said, before taking one out and impaling it on the fork, thus done, he stuck it over the flames.

Sasuke ever had marshmallows before, and so he followed Naruto's example, wondering what was the purpose of all that.

Sasuke watched how Naruto waited until the white pillow was beginning to golden, turning a bit brown on the sides. He took it off the fork, some of the gooey whiteness still on the fork, stretching into a sweet string.

Naruto's fingers were covered in the stickiness as he put the warm marshmallow against Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke's eyes glazed over… duly noted by Naruto, as he opened his mouth and allowed the blonde to feed him the warm substance. Naruto was about to pull away when Sasuke's hand shot up, grabbing the thick wrist in his hand, not letting it move away. Sasuke took in Naruto's fingers, one digit at a time, licking and sucking at each until they were clean and still slick with moisture; Sasuke ran his tongue and teeth over each pad, under each blunt nail, over it, sucking hard, and eliciting a deep, quiet moan from the blonde.

They didn't break eye contact for a second.

Then Sasuke's was ready, he mimicked what Naruto had done. Naruto devoured the sweetness in a second, eager to get to the tastier part of the meal. He took each finger in, again, copying everything Sasuke had done, finally releasing and half kissing half licking his way up to Sasuke's palm, then his wrist making the raven shudder with delight.

They kept it up with every single piece, leisurely enjoying and teasing each other. Finally, they got to the last one. Naruto picked it up and roasted it, Sasuke watching, he was so hot, his lion, it left Sasuke tingling with pleasure all over.

Their innocent teasing was enough to keep him sated, but for how long?

Naruto took the marshmallow in his mouth but didn't bite, he looked at Sasuke with a merry twinkle in his eye. Sasuke got the point immediately.

He crawled toward the blonde on all fours, pushing him down and straddling him, finally dipping his head to take a bite of the sweetness that had by now completely assassinated his senses. The kiss was tentative at first, their tongues lavishing and coating each other with whatever was left of the marshmallow. Finally it was just them, the sugary sweet completely washed away, just the scent lingering now.

Sasuke became more desperate grabbing the broad shoulders and lowering himself to close the distance between them, grinding into Naruto subconsciously.

The blonde broke the kiss with a groan, and sat up a bit, now dominating the kiss and completely overpowering the raven, who wrapped his arms around his waist. Their silhouettes black against the fire that burned in the heart and within them alike.

"Wait here…" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's gasping lips faintly. He got up and ran the stairs. All was quiet for a minute, Sasuke's labored breathing the only sound there.

When Naruto came down, he was carrying a instrument case, he sat beside Sasuke again and took it out, the saxophone gleamed as if alive, radiating the light the fire gave off.

As Sasuke watched with hooded eyes, Naruto put the tip to his lips and began to play a soft, tune, a Christmas carol. He closed his eyes, and let the music take him.

Sasuke got to his knees and kneeled behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around him and whispering into his ear "I wish I was that sax"

He could see Naruto smile through the music…

**AN: Yosh!!!! Done... another chappie complete… ahhhhh *closes eyes in satisfaction* **


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: Ok... so A filler to make myself happy... but what a filler… with next chappie more action-like read on, let me not distract! lol **

Sasuke woke up first, enveloped in the warmth the huge arms around him were providing; he let his arm rest on the compact pillow and sighed in happiness.

He realized they had fallen asleep, tangled in each others limbs, and had woken up some time later, peeking at the widow, he deduced not much time had passed, since it was still perfectly dark outside, the fire still blazing merrily and the balls of light, which were still around the tree, had now gotten more frivolous, and begun to jump around branches, creating a quite display of crazed patterns.

Sasuke chuckled and turned his head to the side to watch a still sleeping Naruto.

He sobered instantly, bedazzled by the beauty of the man that held him in his arms.

It was so strange, he mused, that they would find themselves like this, on the floor, sleeping like nothing ever happened, like everything was normal and they had no worries in the world.

His eyes wondered to the long thick bronzed lashes, lingering on the lids, which hid the eyes that were moving beneath them... dreaming.

Sasuke gently pried himself out of the blonde's grasp and shuffled on his knees to reach out for the drink that was still standing on the table, although the ice was melted, the drink was blessedly cool, Sasuke gratefully taking a deep gulp, letting it cool him off a bit.

He purred in satisfaction at the unexpected flavor the drink brought. The compliment of the bubbles caressing his throat and the honey-ish texture delighted him.

So much was he into his pleasure trip, that he didn't notice the danger lurking behind him until he was grabbed from the back, the force of the hit causing him to spill the contents of his drink onto himself.

"Ass" he whispered to the chuckling Naruto who now had him in a death grip.

"Awww... come now, my little bird" the blonde grinned from ear to ear.

"I was enjoying myself, thank you very much." Huffed a now thoroughly sticky Sasuke, sending daggers in his glares, or those he managed, hard as it was being pinned against that hard, muscular chest.

He could feel every muscle ripple beneath his skin, sending an electric shock down Sasuke's back, ending in a hitched breath and a soft moan from the captive.

"let's see…" Naruto murmured and took the glass while holding a panting Sasuke with another, "Hmmm... it' still cold, that's good" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's ear as he swallowed.

Sasuke twitched slightly when Naruto started to lick the inside of his ear, nibbling on the sides and lavishing it with that hot tongue, it sent little shivers of delight.

Naruto took another sip of the drink and covered Sasuke's mouth with his, the sweet liquid washing Sasuke's mouth as Naruto deepened the kiss, forcing the raven to swallow.

He broke the contact, gasping, fixing his heavy lidded gaze on the smirking blonde.

"I though you were thirsty?" Naruto asked innocently, his eyes revealing that he was far from innocent.

Before Sasuke had a chance to reply, Naruto was straddling him, licking at his neck, at his collarbone, at his hands, the hot, quick tongue wrapping around each digit, lapping at the remains of the Malta.

"Nnnn.. Naruto" Sasuke had a chance to hiss out, before that hot demanding tongue was in his mouth again, forcing Sasuke to participate in the wild dance of muscle.

"That tasted so much better off you."

The whispered words went straight to Sasuke's groin, ripping an involuntary groan from him, as he pistoned his hips into the blonde above him.

Naruto responded in kind, hooking his thumbs around the top of the pants, pulling slightly before noting that he'd have to unbutton them.

He looked up into those Onyx eyes, which were now burning him to cinders, just as the sight of their owner, laying beneath him, panting in short gasps, was burning his self control.

Naruto growled, and dipped his lips to the button, prying it opened with his mouth, never taking his eyes off the raven, who's hands were now white fists gripping the plush carpet beneath him.

The pants were gone in short order, leaving nothing between Naruto's heated gaze and Sasuke's now straining erection but a think film of material that infuriated Naruto more than anything ever had.

He nipped it between his teeth, and pulled, his sharpened teeth ensuring the material ripped cleanly off.

Sasuke moaned, the cool air hitting his weeping dick like a hammer, and the hot breath of Naruto's mouth only got him harder, if possible.

Naruto licked at the very tip, licking off the drop of precum that formed as he watched, and then rather forcefully licked at the entrance again, grabbing the hilt in his fist he kept the slow rhythm of licking and sucking at the very tip of Sasuke's erection.

The raven was arched off the carpet, his mouth slightly opened, eyes closed shut. His hands flew to the golden tresses and gripped them hard, forcing Naruto to take in more of him, which the blonde happily obliged.

The hot orifice was a tight heaven as Naruto took him all in; in one, swift move. Humming appreciatively around Sasuke's cock and using his hands to rub circles on Sasuke' strained hips.

"Gahhhhh…. Ahhh" Sasuke was beyond self control now, he was lost in a shattered world of pleasure that revolved around one blond Lion that was all around him, in every way possible to man.

Naruto slowly slid off the still hard dick, and kissed his way down to Sasuke's balls, taking both in his hand and rolling them through his fingers, he watched them constrict and shudder.

Sasuke couldn't take it, he couldn't watch as Naruto looked on him with such interest and lust, it was too embarrassing.

Naruto took a peek at the raven, locking with the heated eyes, and as his raven watched, he lowered his mouth to the balls and took each one into his mouth, rolling each in turn with his tongue, sucking with all his might, and adding a bit of teeth to spice up the action, which almost brought Sasuke to the edge.

Sasuke arched, every fibre in his body was ready for release, his body quivered like a drawstring bow, ready to explode.

Naruto grabbed his cock and held on hard, not letting him release as he worked on his balls, sucked harder, nibbled, licked and blew on the heated delicate flesh.

Sasuke cried out in need and frustration. Pulling at the golden hair to make a point.

"Naru… don't… don't… please…" the whimpers that left his mouth worked, because Naruto picked himself up, and took his dick down his throat once more… and swallowed…

That's all it took to bring Sasuke's very existence to a grinding halt. He almost sat up, eyes wide, mouth gaping opened, like a fish out of water, as Naruto swallowed everything that Sasuke had to give.

As soon as he was aware of his surroundings, Sasuke was assaulted once more by Naruto's greedy mouth. He moaned into the kiss as he felt his release on Naruto's tongue. Hungrily lapping at every nook and cranny to wash it all off, along with the orange scent that was purely Naruto.

All of a sudden, Naruto's head snapped up, "fuck" was all he heard as he too, felt something invade his senses, a presence that was well known to both, and very unwelcome.

They both sat up at the same time, eyes alert and all traces of lust gone as they searced out the intruder in their own ways; Naruto reaching out with his songs, Sasuke closing his eyes and honing in on the hated essence of… Sora.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" A falsely cheerful greeting from a falsely grinning mouth, the green eyes spoke murder…

**AN: Ok so Initially, not a long chappie, but I need to finish their Christmas vacation… can anyone believe that It was supposed to be done FOR Christmas (that part I mean) and it's now what…? Almost May….? *hides behind desk* Yeahhhhh… I have issues... ALSO... I started another story "Distances" for anyone interested, point is, many people wailed when they figured out that this was gonna be supernatural… well, my other isn't... its purely realistic so go run it through... see what you like... :P **


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: Ok… after long time wasted… chappie 28…. Do review :P **

"Well if it isn't…" Naruto chuckled as he grabbed Sasuke from the back and crushed him to his chest. Sasuke let out a soft mewl, quiet enough to only be heard by Naruto who was now looking intently at Sora through his lashes as he nibbled on Sasuke's neck.

Sora gulped down hard, seeing the blonde lavish special attention onto the white column of Sasuke's neck made his blood boil. He hated the raven on sight, and would be happy if he was allowed to run his sword over that pale neck or better yet, run it through those dark eyes that now were centered on his person through the heavy pants that Sasuke was now giving out.

They were all aware that this was a show to grate at Sora's nerves. Naruto wanted to piss him off to give him a chance of kicking his ass, Sasuke had different plans, he was going to milk this for the kiss he witnesses between Sora and Naruto… And as long as the blonde was willing to play along, Sasuke was going to tease the green eyed bitch until he turned purple with anger… or lust… either one was just as torturous and painful if set up correctly.

Thus decided, he arched his back as Naruto's fingers ran up and down his ribs, covering the large tanned digits with his own he gasped. To be honest, pissing off Sora was going to be easy, he didn't need to pretend or accentuate his responses to the blonde, they were real. He noted that Naruto had somehow got them back into their pants, he would have chuckled if it hadn't been for the particularity hard nibble on his earlobe that turned his laugh into another moan.

He stretched out his hands and crushed the blonde head to his neck, enjoying the shudder that escaped Naruto.

All the while, Sora stood still as a statue, unmoving, his expression somber, his eyes roaming the two figures on the floor with obvious disdain, yet unable to pull away.

"you barged in Captain… and honestly, I'm not going to stop what we were doing just because you decided to grace us with your presence." Naruto looked up, rising a bit, going on his fours before he squatted on his haunches behind Sasuke, who was still sitting comfortably against his chest.

Sasuke reached behind him and slowly started to massage the thick thighs that were now on both his sides, enveloping him in a tropical, fruit scented, golden throne. The throne growled and pulled at his hair until it snapped backwards before Naruto purged his mouth in a mind blowing kiss… They were aware of being watched and it added that bit of spice that made it as cruel as entertaining.

"The commander issued me Captain, I had no choice but to obey" The green eyes were now sternly on the blue, unflinching and sending a message that was an obvious plea to stop.

Sasuke realized it for what it was, but he decided that since this must have been an emergency the teasing had to wait, Naruto needed to get on this, quite possibly it was news on the murderer of Naruto's family.

He raised himself from his comfort, teasing Naruto's thighs still as he went, and proceeding to walk away, the last thing he did was bend over Naruto from behind and kiss his way from the clavicle to his lips, claiming them as his own, watching Sora in an obvious message. _Mine._

He sauntered barefooted to the door and leaned on the frame, cocking his head and crossing his arms, watching Sora from the side as Naruto straightened up and cracked his knuckles in an attempt to relax himself.

"What's so urgent Captain?" He addressed him formally, no mention of his name, not a glance showing him to be friendly or open.

"They have pinpointed the location of the murderer"

"who?"

"that will be explained at the estates, I'm not authorized…"

Naruto cut him off with a raised hand, he turned away from the silver haired man and turned to pick up his Malta, he leaned on the table and sipped his drink leisurely watching Sora, making the moment very uncomfortable, Sasuke loved it.

"We'll go then" he stated simply, "but the hell am I staying there for a minute longer than necessary. I've got some unfinished business…" he looked over a Sasuke pointedly. The raven barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

Sasuke waked over and took the glass from Naruto, finishing the sweet elixir in one gulp.

"So where to?" he questioned.

"Im not allowed to bring anyone else" Sora sneered.

"then forget it" Naruto smirked, "ill find him myself" he made for the door, brushing past Sora as he went. He was almost out the door when he felt a hard grip on his upper arm. He turned to find himself eye to eye with angry oceans.

"fine" Sora snapped, he hated giving into this, but his choices were limited and he decided to make this as easy as possible. He turned on his heel and made his way outside briskly. He walked out onto the ice air seething from the act he witnessed.

He hated himself for letting this happen, but mostly he hated Naruto for not forgiving him, and he loathed Uchiha for providing Naruto with someone to love, someone that wasn't him…

He didn't have to wait long, soon, Sasuke and Naruto both walked out, they had dressed. So that's what was keeping them, Sora noted.

He pulled out his flute and blew gently into it, pausing as tiny speckles of ice surround them and a few seconds later, they diminished, leaving them standing in front of the enterance to a cave.

Sasuke looked around, this was no ordinary cave, it was a head of a dragon, carved right out of the mountain face, leading further down into its depths.

He stepped in, followed by the lumbering presence of Naruto, he looked around as they walked, Sora in front. There was nothing special about the passage, stalactites rendering the ceiling invisible, rough torches lining the walls, making it visible and sending eerie shadows dancing to the sides.

The pain in his head returned, and he hissed in pain quietly, making sure no one heard. He looked around again, everything was more visible now… the jagged edges glowed faintly, something he didn't seem to notice at first, and the shadows... there were small figures dancing on the walls, the shadows were quietly alive.

He could hear everything clearly, the drop of the crystal water on the dirty ground, the crunch of the small dust as they stepped on it, the fabric that touched Naruto's skin.. he could hear it all, see it all… and the pain was slowly diminishing… Sasuke was intrigued by this new found power... he felt a need to speed, to run, to exert himself somehow to let some of this power go.

It was like a drug… Yet he stayed quiet and unobtrusive, not sure yet what had happened to him, he decided to wait further with revealing this, to test and see what would become of this.

They neared a small wooden door, it opened and they had to bend to step through it. Sasuke did so, and gasped as he straightened out. It seemed as if the entire mountain was hollowed out! The entire colossus completely empty, Sasuke was looking at hundreds of thousands of free space, and the walls covered by small lights, no doubt the houses, the living quarters were carved out as well into the walls.

In the center of the floor there was a giant statue of a dragon, they neared it, Sasuke noting its incredible detail and fine lines, running his hand over one colossal claw, he realized with a pounding heart that there was something beneath the layer of stone, he felt a pulse, a tiny beat that obviously went unnoticed by anyone else… His eyes wide, he took a couple of steps back and cranking his neck, tried to see the entire Statue in one go.

His musings cut short by the sound of heavy steps approaching them.

They glided over the polished marble floor, there were ten of tehm, one leading the rest, and they were making their way straight to them.

Sasuke felt the pain in his head triple, but he avoided Naruto's gaze, looking straight at the people approaching, comforted by Naruto squeezing his hand in reassurance.

The strangers stopped two feet from the trio, Sora immediately going down on one knee, Naruto standing proudly before them, not a muscle moving, Sasuke glaring daggers. He didn't like these people already, he knew it… their presence was evil.

"Finally Naruto… you've come back!" The dark haired man chuckled dryly, his face was half covered in bandages, as were his arms and torso, he was old, but still emanated power and danger.

Naruto looked at them all icily, finally settling on the one who spoke. "Im not staying here Danzo; Ive heard that you have news about the murderer, I've come to hear what you have to say and then we're leaving" he pointed to Sasuke as he said this, motioning as to the "we"

The man's eye went wide with shock as he took in Sasuke, but he quickly recovered.

Sasuke however, wasn't fooled, he saw some form of understanding in that glare and now he was willing to bet that old man was planning something.

"very well" Danzo sighed, "we will proceed to the offices where you will be thoroughly briefed Captain."

"I'm not your Captain" spat Naruto angrily. Sasuke was sure he never witnessed the blonde lose his cool so quickly before, this must have been a subject that was more important and painful to him then he showed outwardly.

They followed the group of ten to a ridiculously tall door, that opened up to another towering room, that held a round table and many chairs, as they stepped in, the doors closed behind them…

**AN: Ohhhh my Gosh…. Sorry peeps about not updating before…. Was busy as hell and still am… but yes, me does hope you enjoy…. And I got a queation asking if the chappie was cut short… it wasn't, there was a "he" on it but I don't see it in my actual document… so Im as stumped as you guys O_O lol **

he


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Yosh! Another chappie.. I decided to give some "umph" to it… the drama is about to start! :D. BTW… song of the chapter: ****Hitohira no Hanabira… why? Because I decided the chapter needed musical interference… Nahhh I just liked it a lot ^_^ review please! **

They were all seated, Naruto looked bored, Sasuke looked pissed but that was nowhere the level of anger that flew off from Sora. He was ready to bit off the next head that so much as glanced at him.

Naruto _was_ bored, he assumed they'd do this, bring them through all the splendor and power they could stuff into the few quick moments he'd be here in hopes that that would somehow convince him to stay. This was why he supposed, they brought them all here, to the Offices, the impressive height of the hall was supposed to reflect the power of the Estates, the walls here sang their own song, suppressing any kind of power unless of course, you were strong to overcome them, to sing louder. No problem. If that's what they needed to be shown then it was no biggie.

Naruto sighed and rested his head on one hand, he swept his other hand in a circular motion and the hall went silent, the pressure gone as if it had never been there.

The elders looked to him in amazement; they knew that every captain level fighter could extinguish the song but to be able to do it with such ease…unthinkable.

"How long has it been since you deserted us?" Asked Danzo, eyes slit with suspicion.

Naruto looked at him with matching contempt, "I'd say 5 years…but who's counting?" He swept all three elders sitting in front of them with his eyes, "I'm not coming back, do you understand that? No matter what you say, or how you will try to persuade me, it's not happening."

"But you're willing to work with us to destroy this villain?" Danzo kept his eyes on Sasuke.

"Im willing as long as it fits with my plan, he killed my family, he will die by my sword."

Sasuke looke at Naruto, so far he kept quiet, but he didn't know how long that was going to last if they kept pissing the blonde off… He only has so much patience, and the creep with half his face covered kept looking at him.

"Do you have a problem?" He finally snapped at Danzo, earning a frown from the man, who simply turned his attention to whispering to another elder.

"We have news that he is in this very city" Danzo finally said, sighing.

Naruto stood up, "that will be all" he said decisively as he made for the door.

"I don't think it will be" Danzo intercepted him

Sasuke's eyes went wide, he hadn't even seen the man move, yet there he stood in front of Naruto, unfazed and looking like nothing happened.

Naruto growled and grabbed the front of the man's hakama. Carelessly he flung the elder to the side. Danzo turning and barely managing to land on his feet. Naruto's hand was on the door, he was about to push it open when Sasuke stood up and turned to him.

"Listen Naruto, what they will say might give you useful information, you might gain something from the knowledge they have!"

Naruto barked out a laugh, "Sasuke, who's side are you on?"

"It's not about sides idiot! It's about finally ending the mess your life is because he's still out there, think logically… Shishi."

Naruto's look softened, he had never been called anything but his name before, the small nickname warmed him, as well as showed him what Sasuke had wanted him to see, that he was with him, but that logic prevailed here.

He walked up to Sasuke and leaned his face towards him, planting a soft kiss on his neck, he whispered into his ear "I will listen…Karasu."

Sasuke smiled, he had to make Naruto listen, to see that pride aside, he needed their help, because they were the ones who knew most…for now.

"Allright, what do you know?" Naruto looked at the elders, "Ill listen, and cooperate for now.' He added as an afterthought when he saw their strained expressions.

He stood behind where Sasuke sat, and crossed his arms.

And so, the explanations began, "the killer is none other than Itachi Uchiha."

At this, Sasuke's world froze, he stared in wonder and amazement at what these people just said, he couldn't believe what they just uttered.

His brother, the killer of his entire clan… the sworn enemy ho vowed to one day kill, he had also gone up against Naruto's family and…and… "killed" whispered Sasuke, looking at the table, his hands clutched on it, white as marble, shaking…

"How…" he choked out, "did he manage to kill Naruto's family… ? He didn't have this power" Here he motioned to Naruto, who's eyes were just as wide, unbelieving.

"Turns out that he had something no one new about" chuckled Sora from the side.

That had been the final straw, in a flash Sasuke was at Sora's throat, crushing it, eyes blood red, three spinning spheres in each, Sora gasped. His song was being drained; his soul was being depleted by a suction so powerful it could only be compared to a vacuum.

Naruto sent out his song to Sasuke, he needed to stop this outburst of unknown energy. He could feel it, and yet couldn't, He realized with horror that it was because he couldn't feel it that he could! Sasuke was like a massive black hole, where Naruto produced song, Sasuke sucked it, annihilated it, a power he never seen before.

"Sasuke" he whispered in horror. He couldn't interfere, he didn't know what would happen, and he didn't want to hurt the raven, Sora be damned, he wasn't sure what to do.

In the end he decided to release his song and hope that by that he could get Sasuke to realize his surroundings. Naruto was sure the dark haired man had lost his senses.

When Naruto's power touched him, Sasuke spun around to face him. Naruto's eyes widened at seeing the red, but he kept his ground, and he slowly stepped toward him, stretching out his hand, as to a dangerous, wounded animal.

Sasuke growled, backing away, through the anger Naruto could clearly see the confusion and sadness, tears spilled over those red pools and Naruto wanted to run and envelop him in himself, to protect the raven from everything that might hurt him, including himself.

Sora was laying sprawled against the wall, rasping for breath, holding his throat and trying to form words. They didn't come.

Naruto turned his head; the elders were all standing back, observing what Sasuke did, unflinching with Danzo in front.

He didn't notice when Sasuke moved, the blast sent him flying back, and when the debris cleared he realized that Sasuke had blasted himself through the wall, which was the side of the mountain, straight outside.

He ran but all he caught of him was a flutter of grey hair and a flash of a yellow pupil, a pair of wings that looked like hands carried the raven at a speed that was incredible, already he was a dot on the horizon.

"Go," Sora rasped out, "Ill contact you with the information." He tried to get up and realized he couldn't, coughing up blood.

Naruto nodded and let his song out considerably, he was in the chase a split-second later, following Sasuke's ribbon, now black in colour.

He sent out a sound, it sped toward Sasuke, the latter not responding at all, intent on getting away, far from Naruto and everything that started this nightmare.

Sasuke was in hell, his disbelief turned to rage and finally a helpless emptiness settled in the pit of his stomach, like acid, it burned a hole in his gut, and then, the transformation happened, uncalled but helpful in getting the high Sasuke wanted.

His vision blurred before sharpening again, more so than when he had his red eyes, he nnow had pure hatred cursing through him. And he used that to speed himself away from Naruto. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to stop himself from doing damage to the blonde. And he wasn't about to go around testing his willpower at a time like this. So he opted for escape. Until he could figure some things out, until he could come up with a plan and put it into action, he was going to avoid this entire episode.

He only hoped Naruto would understand. His anger took him far fast, losing Naruto had not been easy but once accomplished, he slowed down a bit to look at his surroundings, feeling bile rise when he noticed where he was.

Landing, he looked around at the abandoned ruins of his family home, the place he refused to come to ever since he could remember. He decided it was time to scratch open old wounds, analyze the place and look for clues. And after that, he was going to take a trip below ground, to the family shrine, there was something he still needed to do…

**AN: Ok… so by tradition, another cliffie… sort of.. lol hope u peeps enjoy! **


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: Ok… so there's a bit of sad parts in here.. I also cracked an attempt at being a wee bit humorous.. I don't think it worked *sweatdrop* but hey… whatever ^.^ **

Naruto was bewildered. He had lost him. Sasuke had added a burst of speed and had disappeared into thin air.

He hovered, searching desperately for any trace of the raven. He found none.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to earth. He resigned for now, Sasuke was obviously looking for time to himself. Who was he to deny him that? And after all, they went to school together; he would see him in a couple of days. He hoped.

That decided, he turned and sped off in the opposite direction, intent on getting home, _nah_, getting to Sora. Yes, he needed to squeeze any information the idiot possessed.

Sasuke ended up in the last place he ever wanted. Walking through the doors of the mansion he once called home wasn't as hard as he'd thought. He braced himself, expecting the doorway to zap him when crossed.

Nothing happened; cold, dark stone greeted him. Empty rooms, tattered beaten windows. He walked through them all in a dream.

Walking down the stairs that not many had ever known existed, he took himself to the undergrounds. He still had the key, it was the one thing he kept that connected him to his nightmares.

The stairs had a thick layer of dust on them, each of his steps brought it up in a burst of speed. He paid no notice.

The door opened silently, the soft click of the lock the only suggestion of sound. He walked into the room, the musty air rushing up to greet him. Sasuke greeted this place like a tomb. It was somber and quite enough to be one.

A flick of his lighter set the oil that ran the lengths of the chamber to light, bathing the room in a soft, yellow glow. This wasn't comforting light, these were not the candles lit when Naruto touched him.

This was a lair that a killer used to develop his ideas, his schemes against his own family and apparently, others.

He needed to know what Itachi knew, needed to figure out the secret to the power he most surely possessed.

He walked along each wall, his hand running over the cold stone. The pictures drawn by his ancestors faded, but clearly visible.

It was all here, every secret the clan ever possessed was etched onto these walls. Every secret uttered was whispered to him from the ghosts.

The fire wavered and Sasuke spun around. No one.

Yet he felt as if he was being watched. He supposed in this sanctuary he was. Sasuke understood that he had wasted enough time. He needed to learn everything this place offered, he would use that knowledge and destroy Itachi.

_The child shuddered violently on the floor. The blood running over the wood slicking his hands and feet, rendering him unable to get up. It would have been near impossible without the hinderance, he was shaking so violently that he knew his muscles wouldn't listen. _

_His brother stood over him, bloody sword in hand. All Sasuke could do was watch the trail of blood as it traveled downwards, just as he had watched rain run down his windows countless times. _

_The droplet fell to the floor with a sound that he would never forget. He covered his ears as he screamed for the sound to stop. It was overwhelming. As he stared at his brothers feet, he didn't dare to raise his head. _

_The key was thrown to him. "Use it when the time is right." He had looked up then, meeting the blood red eyes. _

Sasuke was thrown back into reality. Those eyes! Now his… he hated himself for possessing them, he hated Itachi even more for using them. He'd rip those eyes out when he had the chance.

The wind howled around him, brought from the open door behind him. He hadn't bothered to close it. Now the gusts sounded like wicked laughter as they disrupted the fire and tangled in his hair. It felt palpable. A touch.

He closed the doors now. Swinging his brain into action. He needed to study, he decided he wouldn't leave until he had everything down. Every detail.

From the corners, eyes watched him.

The school bustle loudly as Naruto made his way through the crowds of students to his room. He bounded up the stairs, taking three at a time.

The chill had done him good, snow was falling heavily, announcing a quick night. He opened his door, peeking in before he walked in fully.

Everything was as he left it. Not one item out of place. It seemed almost ridiculous since in reality so much changed. He sighed and flopped on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling.

Apart from that, school was the same. People tripped over themselves to avoid him, and he was almost happy about it. People had a nasty habit off being annoying at the worst times. He knew first hand.

A slight nock rattled his door and he bolted upright. "Sasuke?" He whispered quietly. He hadn't seen him yet. Hadn't felt him around either.

It wasn't. A tall man with white hair. Large sunglasses hid most of his face, reflecting him.

Naruto glanced him up and down. Baggy black jeans, and a green muscle shirt half covered by a white sweat shirt. The man stood confidently, hands in pockets, smirking at him.

"How do I look?"

"Wrong question kiddo." Naruto drawled as he stood up and neared him, looming menacingly. "It should be…guess who the fuck am I…" then again he didn't care.

He grabbed him by his sweatshirt and proceeded to try to haul him out of his room. "get your ass out of my room."

"Dude… you seriously don't know?" The white haired man turned as much as he was allowed in the position, lifting his shades.

Naruto's eyes widened, the eyes were green.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "All the more reason to throw you the fuck out." He stated nonchalantly and plopped Sora outside. He walked back in and closed his door on the startled face.

He turned around and there on his bed, sat the irritating mother fucker again, grinning.

"You're hard to get rid of." He sighed again.

"I'm attending this school now too!" Sora chirped happily. "In case you need backup."

Naruto looked at him in distaste. He flicked a finger and Sora was senf flying into the opposite wall in the school corridor taking the door with him.

Before he had a chance to get up Naruto was crouching beside him.

He looked in fear at the pleasant smile that graced the tanned features. He was in serious shit.

Naruto flicked his fingers at Sora as if he was flicking a small fly.

The white haired man was sent flying down the corridor and crashed through the double doors that led to their wing. Naruto could hear him tumbling down the stairs cursing.

The people that already arrivedpoked their heads out of their rooms, mumbling angrily at the noises. It didn't take them long to notice who was making them and they all scurried back inside.

Naruto smirked. This was going to be interesting.

**AN: I finally sweated out another chappie… you better review! . lol **


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: WARNING chappie will include steamy parts and a few surprises.. ehrm :) **

The next day was even more hectic. Between restarting classes and worrying where Sasuke disappeared off to Naruto had to worry about Sora constantly tailing him.

As he was making himself comfortable in his desk. Arms entwined and head cushioned comfortably in order to happily slip away into sleep as soon as Iruka decided to launch into his three hour lecture.

He sat in the back, not so much because he needed to sleep but because he felt uncomfortable having masses of people at his back. He could smell their dislike for him coming off in waves. It was easier to have the entire room in front of him and paying attention to the front.

It was top his great astonishment and irritation then, when just before the bell rang Sora bounced in, happy as a pig in a wig, all smiles and happy "hello's" to everyone within hearing range. The only thing that made his entrance even more ridiculous were the incredulous stares he and Naruto received when Sora bounded up to him like a love sick puppy and plopped himself right beside the blonde, stretching his feet out to the other chair and smiling broadly.

"What part of making yourself _fit in_ induced you to act like an idiot?" Naruto growled at him, trying to appear nonchalant at the many eyeballs that were still directed at them.

"You need to relax Yasashii… growling doesn't become you…"

"call me that one more time _Amai _and you will be sitting in front…"

"That would be why…?"

"I heard its essential for a blind person to at least _hear_ what is being taught."

Sora looked at him, now half smiling only. Naruto could see that the white haired man was trying to put up a happy front. And that slowly he felt he was failing.

"No need to pretend around me, Sora, there never was…That happy front isn't right for our relationship, no matter what that may be."

Sora snorted loudly, his eyes betraying more hurt than his otherwise smiling expression was trying to hide.

"All I need is another chance."

Naruto fixed him with a steady gaze, when he wanted to, those eyes became living ice and their full power was unleashed on the man in front of him. "What exactly would you need another chance for? Another chance implies that there is something to fix."

"Isn't there?" Sora dropped his smile completely. "We trusted each other… I've never let you down and… what we shared… have you really forgotten all that?"

Naruto didn't answer, his arm flexed threateningly on his pen, bunching up the cords that ran though it. To Sora, it was a silent warning. He knew what the consequence of this would be. He noted that people completely rejected Naruto. He supposed a part of that came from his attitude. He had a tendency to act aloof… Then there were his powers, they emanated off him so much that even a dullest human would notice. And something that couldn't be explained was better avoided…

The social isolation hadn't done anything to help Naruto's personality. In fact, it seemed to make him even more of an ass than he usually was. And yet somehow the Uchiha had gotten through to him…or rather, Naruto had gotten through himself enough to reach out to him.

Sora didn't know whether to hate him more or thank him for not rejecting the blonde. He was sure had the raven rejected, whatever shred of humanity there was in the blonde would be lost and happily left behind.

He remembered how impulsive the blonde was when they were younger, how caring. He had hoped that the lapse in his will to stay wouldn't have altered him so much. He had hoped that the damage he had done would be reversible. Now he wasn't so sure.

When they were younger…when they first started to become more intimate he had called Naruto _Yasashii _both because he loved sweets so much and because he was such a loving individual. When they kissed, yes… that was his heaven, those sweet, unsure, desperate kisses that melted his soul.

Now the word meant nothing to him. He hadn't even flinched.

His musings were cut short by the bell. The lesson was over nad Naruto was at the door already. Making his way out as quickly as he could. Sora realized the only up to him being hated by the school was the lack of ever worrying about filed hallways. Kids were falling over each other to get out of the way.

He hurried after him. Gaining himself some glances and side whispers. He supposed it was only natural for people to wonder hwy the new kid was going out of his way to make contact with the enemy.

His stomach hurt everytime he looked at Naruto, more so when he received the cool responses and ignorance on his part. He blamed everything on himself an dyet… If he could cut out his heart to have back what they had before he would gladly give it.

But Naruto didn't want him. He supposed his heart was as good as dead.

When they sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria he reached out and poked Naruto on the hand that he placed beside his drink. Bringing him out of a self-created stupor. Those eyes looked so open then, for only a second he flashed back to that first time thy kissed. Those same eyes that surprised expression of understanding.

His teeth ached as he set his jaw when that look swiftly changed to comprehension and coolness. The eyes questioned. _What do you want?_

"Why does no one talk to you?"

Naruto shrugged, deciding not to answer. "You already know that."

Sora nodded, he had. "I'm just like you Yasashii… and no one circles around me when I pass by. In fact, people are friendly here."

Naruto looked at him and leaned forward a bit, Sora followed. Curious and scared at once. The big hand that shot up to cup his cheek was unexpected, but sent him falling straight into a pit of smoldering fire.

"Until you have a demon sealed within you, you will never be like me."

"Then why does the Uchiha get your attentions?" Sora asked, whined and cursed him in that one sentence.

Naruto shrugged. "He's different."

**Flashback**

_Their hands were gentle, there was no rush. They day was done and the bleeding sun was slowly sinking in its own bliss. _

_The lips that trailed down his neck had a slow urgency to them. Like he felt the need to get as much Sora into himself and yet knew that he had time. Sora felt the shuddering breath that Naruto inhaled, he felt his lips trembling a little, an he knew that there was a smile gracing them. _

"_You're not really mine… There is no way that this is really true…"_

_Sora didn't know how to prove those words wrong. His entire being was bursting with the need to shout out his happiness to the world. Right now, he was at the mercy of this blonde devil, his own angel… _

_He opted for wrapping his legs around the lean hips and using his weight, flipping their position. So that now he was left straddling Naruto. The blue eyes looking at him with wonder, love and lust. _

_He didn't know what to say. _

"_Let me show you then…" He whispered against t the ear, pleased at the tremor that flowed through the powerful body underneath him. _

_The clothes were gone. It was heated skin against heated skin. They were both panting. Excited and scared of what was to become of them if they took it a step further…when they would… _

_But what better way to disperse Naruto's doubts than by giving him himself? None. _

"_I want you to just watch… don't move…just…watch."_

_He raised himself a bit further, eyes momentarily widening as he felt the thick shaft against his thigh, a promise of what was to come. _

_He was determined. He wanted this.. and so much more… but they had time. _

_._

_he didn't think about pain. There would be none of that once they joined… there would only be bliss, and those hypnotic eyes… _

_he raised himself higher, one pale hand on Naruto, positioning the hard, slick dick at his enterance. It fel right, like a prayer. _

_He saw fright in Naruto. "We're not doing this right!"_

_He hushed his objections with a hungry kiss, turning the words into whispers. He knew that this was rushed, but he needed to prove himself… now._

_Naruto's hands were limp on each side, and he meant to push Sora off, but the green eyed man would have none of it; pinning them where they lay before they had a chance to move too far. "For me Yasashii… please…" he panted against his lips. _

_Naruto stilled, Sora took in the deep breaths that heaved through the tanned limbs, the muscles on his stomach were rippling like quicksand. Perfect… _

_Sora pushed himself back against Naruto's dick. Deciding to take it all in quickly so as not to have second thoughts. With one swift movement he impaled himself, back arched, mouth opened in a surprised "o"… eyes wide, then quickly shut. _

_It took everything he had not to scream out in pain. He knew that he was ripped. There was no other explanation for the warm trickle that not he could feel running down his thighs. But for Naruto… for Naruto he would stand this… to show him that there was someone… _

_He looked down, eyes a bit watery still, glazed with pain. _

_Naruto tried to sit up, propping himself on his hands, already running one over his hip, massaging his back, whispering "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Over and over again, almost sobbing himself. Again he meant to push Sora off. And again Sora wouldn't let him. _

_Rising slowly, he decided he couldn't scream, the throbbing in his ass was like the puilse of his heart, getting louder in his ears. For Naruto… _

_He lowered himself quickly again, letting a half growl half moan escape his lips. Noting how the movement left Naruto panting harder, eyes slowly changing to a reddish. _

_Sora felf a stab of pride that he could elicit such a response from the blonde. Pride that swelled to love in seconds. The realization washed over him like a tsunami. _

_He picked a pace, slow and deep, and slowly pushed down Naruto again, allowing his hands to stay clenching his hips, broad thumbs stroking, setting a fire in his gut. The pain slowly turned to a humming pleasure, and Sora became quicker in his movements. Attempting to become one in body with the force of his thrusts. Chanting "Yasashii… Yasashii… Yasashii… Yasashii…" in rhythm to their dance… always for Naruto… Until he could form words no more… and his love became the scream that was torn from him. _

_There were times where pain shot up him. At a particularly deep thrust, or when Naruto finally lost control and moved up to meet him. He had cried out then, throwing his head back and letting himself go… _

_But by then they were both too far gone… their cries engulfed in the forest around them. _

**End flashback**

He looked at him now, the hair, a little longer, the eyes that lost some of that innocence. He could hardly believe that Naruto left, he was here, big and warm, breathing… the many times they made love after that first… how many times had he asked him not to leave him? Sora failed to keep his promise… and now the memories were like knives driven deep within his gut. Providing no solace, only endless pain…

"excuse me." Sora whispered a she hastened to stand up and leave the cafeteria.

The people around him didn't move, living their own lives, lost in their own worlds. His heart had stopped beating.

He collapsed, not hearing the screams that ensued.

**AN: ahhh shit! I had intended to have Sora as this character that everyone hated… and here I am feeling bad for him… damn it! I actually like him a bit… double damn to my imagination! ^_^ Well.. what do you guys think? **


	33. Chapter 32

**AN: OK! I don't have much to say so… without further ado, enjoy! :D **

Sasuke walked quickly up the stairs, he had no more need for these rooms. Everything he needed to know he knew. Days he had spent going through scrolls that his family had written through the generations, some updated, perfected but nonetheless hard to understand.

In his hands he clutched a small leather-bound book. Everything he knew was in that little pocket sized notebook. He had questions and he needed answers. As soon as possible.

He couldn't believe that he never realized any of it before. There were times in his childhood that he remembered now. After all, it was obvious if one really thought about it and realized… Damn. He needed to get back. School started three days ago, of that he was sure. And then there was Naruto.

"Naru…" he mumbled as he made his way upstairs and into the floors above. It was night, he saw the moonbeams creep into the empty rooms and skip on the boards giving this already creepy building a ghastly sense of power.

He hurried through the rooms, eyes intent on the floor. It creaked in places, with each step. Cries of his dead family, soft moans that still resounded in the empty space when no one was there to listen. And here was Sasuke… he needed out.

He hurried down the main steps and looked back. He realized that this place would always haunt him.

He couldn't have that.

Closing his eyes he remembered the incantations. The building exploded into flames. Sasuke smiled.

_Better. _

"Ahhhhhh.. what a waste…"

Sasuke jumped back, landing on all fours, eyes red. That voice came from right behind him but … "where are you?" he whispered harshly, looking around.

His head throbbed already, he wasn't used to these eyes yet… every time they activated his head exploded in pain and he was sure that he needed to train them in order to use this gift properly. But still, he could sense a strong presence coming from the cemetery behind the flames.

He ran to follow. He could hear the sirens of the firefighters coming closer. He needed to get out quickly, unseen.

_But that voice…_

He decided to try his luck. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and ran full speed in the direction of the cemetery.

It was surprisingly quiet as he made his way further in, the fire didn't spread beyond the house. The flames left shadows jumping from one stone to another. It looked like everything was alive, crawling at him. Sasuke suppressed a shudder.

That voice… he was sure he heard it somewhere before.

He spread his senses around, straining them in his pain to find HIM!

"Well done young Uchiha… very well done…"

Sasuke was speechless for a second, this wasn't happening… how?

"How the hell did you find me here?"

Danzo stood on one of the headstones looking down at Sasuke. He had no idea how much the brat knew. But he wasn't going to try to cause the youth to be in any way intimidated.

"I have information that might interest you…Sasuke."

"I'm listening…"

"Not here… you must pay me a visit when you have some free time. After all, what I have to tell you is of the utmost importance with regards to your brother."

Sasuke hissed at the name. "he is no longer my brother… I have no family left."

Danzo thought about the man's dedication to the cause. He would be just what was needed to finally put an end to Itachi.

"Come to me in a month, I will answer your questions and give you information."

Sasuke was not going to believe the man from words alone. His instincts told him to flee, the man reeked of blood to his sharpened nose.

"Why not tell Naruto?"

"I don't trust him."

At that Sasuke stared. He knew that Naruto had quit his duties but he was powerful…surely he could be trusted.

Danzo jumped down from where he stood and sat on the stone in front of Sasuke, placing himself lower than the young raven.

"Naruto is powerful yes, but he has a tendency to overthink things and on top, he left me once, I cannot risk that happening again in such a case. He is proud Uchiha… prouder even than you, and I have not once seen him lose that pride for anyone. So he is untrustworthy to me."

"I trust him." Sasuke retorted, liking where the conversation was going less and less.

"You have not yet been on his receiving end have you?"

Sasuke thought at that, indeed, he had not. But he saw how all attempts at reconciliation on Sora's behalf were refuted. Not that he minded, but there was something to be said for Naruto's stubbornness indeed.

"I will consider it…" He finally spoke.

Danzo smiled warmly, pulling out his hand to shake with Sasuke. He didn't take it.

"Very well," Danzo sighed, turning back. "A month."

And with that he was gone.

Sasuke turned and made his way out of the grounds just as firefighters swarmed the scene. He took off for the school at full speed.

Sora woke up with a splitting headache. The world was spinning and he couldn't move his limbs, he decided, after attempting to several times.

He groaned, cursing colorfully as he willed the pain away. Through his haze he felt a pressure on his chest, it was strong and very warm. He cursed, fearful but since he couldn't move, he had no way to protect himself.

The pressure grew, although he was thankful the heat did not. Soon, he was able to clearly see the ceiling. _So Im down?_

He wanted to move, excercised his full power to move. His fingers responded and, soon after, came the movement of his arm.

"Don't move idiot."

He froze immediately, recognizing that voice.

"What happened to me?" he rasped out quietly, not recognizing his voice.

"You had a tantrum, ran and I suppose somehow managed to give yourself a full blown heart attack… not bad for first day of school."

"Shut up." The last thing he needed was Naruto's sense of humor coming back now. It was dry and usually directed at him.

A deep chuckle above told him that he was being completely ignored. He focused on h8s chest, craning his neck to have a better view of what was going on there.

Naruto's right hand was splayed right over his heart, mystic palm working away.

"Didn't you want me dead?"

Another snort from above as Naruto fixed his eyes on him. "Don't be daft, I may find some use for you yet."

Sora highly doubted that, more like, he suspected that this was Naruto's way of saving his pride and helping him. He wasn't about to argue, he would take whatever scrap of affection Naruto was going to throw."

He tested his muscles, sending slow sounds over them to check for damage. None.

He sat up slowly, letting Naruto's hand fall away. As soon as he did, the blonde stepped back.

"What about the people at school, weren't they… suspicious?"

Naruto was now at his desk, an open book in front of his nose, his feet up on the polished wood.

"Like I care."

Sora had a strong feeling that Naruto wasn't reading. His song was somehow disturbed. Flicking out of the window in streaks and flitting this way and that, searching. The white haired man had a pretty good idea what Naruto was searching for.

"So how long were you hunting around for Uchiha for?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to growl at him in irritation. "Shut up."

"Ha! touched a delicate point!" Sora pranced around the room, Naruto's room, he noticed. In glee.

The blonde stood, administering his full, hulking self to bring about the point he was trying to make.

"Allright…alright, I'm outta here then." Sora smirked and then grew serious.

"Thank you Naru… for everything…"

A grunt was all that answered him as the blonde once again became immersed in the book, flopping down onto his bed.

Sora made for the door, grabbing the handle. The door opened before he could do anything else and he was standing in front of a pair of red eyes.

"Good evening, Sasuke." He smiled pleasantly, in the way he knew most annoyed the raven. "Nice to see you decided to join us again."

He passed him on his way out, hearing the door close behind him.

**AN: YOSH! How was that… Its been a while and I apologize deeply my dears… Have been busy as a bee! Lol **


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: At last…! The much awaited! Ehhhh well.. its just another chapter *snorts* enjoy! **

The door was closed, the light was low and Naruto was ignoring him. Sasuke stood with his back to it, palms flat against the wood, he was holding on for dear life.

On first sight, nothing seemed off. There was Naruto, comfortably splayed on his bed. He was laying on his side, one arm supporting his head. A book was open in the other one. His eyes were on the pages but they were looking through them. He was waiting for Sasuke to do something. That was what it looked like.

To Sasuke's new eyes it looked quite different. There was the blond, and an aura of black flames was emanating off him in waves, like he was the center of a supreme earthquake. Sasuke was frozen in place by the sheer pressure of the waves. It was a screeching in his ears, sound that grated right against his being. It touched deeper than his skin.

That power was what Danzo had meant. Naruto was pissed and most definitely not suppressing shit.

"Are you happy with your new gift?"

A question that he had never thought anyone would ask him. No welcome back, no rush to greet him, just a question. Sasuke didn't know what to make of that. He had even expected anger from the blonde. But this obvious show of no emotion was irritating.

What's more, he was deliberately showing off his strength, forcing Sasuke to realize something without saying it outright. He realized the challenge was supposed to tell him not to try anything. That hurt a bit, because it showed that Naruto didn't fully trust him.

"Should I not be?"

The pressure was making it hard for him to breathe, his hands and legs were shaking on their own accord. He was afraid that if he took a step now he'd collapse. Yet something kept him from unleashing his powers just yet. He supposed he wanted to prove to Naruto that he wouldn't fight, that he hadn't changed.

They became two dangerous predators sniffing each other out. It was the law of Nature.

The pressure increased. He knew now that Naruto was testing him out, _forcing_ him to fight back.

It was easy, to switch between one state to the next, in a second, he pushed back at the waves, scattering them away from where he stood. He could breathe again. He took large gaping breaths, clutching at his throat, glaring at Naruto.

"You hate me for wanting power?"

It was Naruto's turn to glare at him. He straightened himself on the bed, coming to a sitting position. His elbows on his knees, he steepled his fingers and regarded Sasuke through his bangs.

"You know I don't."

"Then why?"

Naruto looked at him steadily, not breaking eye contact. "Why what?"

"Why did you do THAT?" he angrily flung his hand around, gesturing to the waves that still came off him in waves.

There was stunned silence wherein Naruto regarded him with the look of someone who was talking to a mentally retarded person.

"do what…exactly?"

Sasuke stared at him, jaw going slack. There was NO way he didn't do that on purpose.

"those waves…that noise…"

Naruto finally looked like he understood. His eyes changed from questioning to slightly mocking.

"Well… you wanted power…so you got it."

"So you try to choke me as a present?"

Naruto laughed dryly. In a moment, the waves diminished to ripples that surrounded his body.

"that better?"

"What the hell did you do?"

"It wasn't me… that was you…"

Sasuke was pissed, not at Naruto, but at his inability to understand. "Like fuck it was! That shit's coming off you…not me."

"they always have…"

Well. That was news of the strangest to his ears.

He walked up to Naruto, dropping his sharingan. It wasn't needed. These small ripples he could handle. He crossed his arms when he got nice and up close to the blonde. "Explain."

"They're my natural song waves… soul waves, I guess… regular humans can't sense much of them, except to feel discomfort around me… I usually suppress them a bit more, but I was healing Sora and my stability was a bit off. I hadn't noticed until you walked in. And then well… it was interesting to see your reaction."

Sasuke would have laughed at the grotesque situation if it hadn't been so frustrating. "So you tested me to see what I could do?"

"It wasn't strong… it was only a bit off from what I usually emanate."

"I almost choked."

Naruto seemed to take this in rather well. "You didn't though."

Sasuke snorted. "So why was Sora all happy and jumping when I came in? shouldn't he be on the floor writing in pain…since well, he's not human as well?"

Naruto laughed a bit at that. He was behind Sasuke in an instant. The raven decided not to react, to see what would happen.

Sure enough, he was crushed to Naruto's huge chest, and was being pulled to the bed. He didn't resist, relishing in the feel of him against his skin once again. Naruto was the drug that kep him going. Not even the small ripples bothered him. They were quite pleasant in those minute amounts. They made Naruto hum with life, his soul was singing.

He was crushed underneath the bigger body, his shirt gone and Naruto eating his way up to his neck. Sasuke meweled without even realizing the voice was his. Now that he could feel the real Naruto, he was a thousand times more tuned to the feeling and impressions that wracked the golden body above him.

And there was some serious shit going on within the blonde. It was a mixture of anger, happiness, hesitation and fear.

He cupped his hand around one cheek and Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted his face to kiss the inside of his palm, breathing in whatever he could reach. Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto made his way up his arm, leaving a trail of molten lava in the wake of his tongue and teeth.

Sasuke's hand found its way into the gold mane and Naruto hid his face in the crook of the raven's neck. He the proceeded to shudder visibly.

That had more than surprised Sasuke. He thought he could deal with anything but Naruto being a blank slate. That theory proved worthless as he now realized he also couldn't deal with a broken Naruto.

He grabbed the head with both hands, trying to force him to look at him. Naruto kept his eyes and most of his face carefully hidden by hair. A waste of effort as his body continued to shudder over him. Sasuke felt like he was laying under a hot cage…and it was unstable.

"Naru…"

He looked at him then, the eyes were a couple of shades darker than usual. Anger filled them to the brim.

How could he have mistaken Naruto's emotions for sadness? He was shaking in anger.

It happened in a flash. Both Sasuke's arms were pinned over his head and Naruto straightened over him, eyes red.

"Never do that again."

Sasuke was surprised at the switch in auras. Instead of the small black ripple around him it seemed that it was sucked in. But it didn't stop there, the pressure grew, he could feel something pushing out of Naruto. Some immense strength was trying to get out. A hand on the chest proved him correct. Naruto was burning up all over, and shaking with the effort to suppress whatever was trying to break out.

"Do what?" he searched the red eyes, looking for an answer. He should have been scared, should have fought, should have…something.

He didn't, instead, he lay pliant and ready underneath the shivering body. He had a feeling that if he decided to walk out now it would be forever.

"Never leave me alone… not like this... without a word…I'll let you go… Sasuke… if you want but… just tell me first… " he took in a great shuddering breath and then Sasuke saw what he knew was there. The huge eyes were brimming with suppressed tears.

Naruto looked away then, out the window, not trusting himself to speak anymore. He had never lost his cool quite like this before. The last time he remembered it was when his parents died… not even for Sora… never like this.

He let go of Sasuke's hands, not wanting to hurt him. He took breaths of air slowly, suppressing the demon within him slowly. It had been a while since he had come this close to slipping. But seeing Sasuke safe and within reach was too much. He controlled himself at first, but when they touched… it became too much.

The cool hands were once again on his face bringing him closer to those onyx orbs. Sasuke kissed him then… everywhere, his eyelids were sweetly caressed, lips moving down, gentle, almost hesitant nips on his skin all the way down his jawline, his chin, the arch of his nose. Sasuke didn't leave a single place untouched by that angelic mouth. Finally finding Naruto's gasping lips and devouring whatever breath Naruto moaned out to him.

"Never Alone…never."

**AN: Sounds like the end ne? not to worry… its not.. I just realized I need to leave at least one chappie with no cliffie.. I settled on here **** REVIEWS peeps… those not only keep me happy, but are in fact critical to my writing process.. me needs to know if me's improving ;) **

**Cheers! **


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: IM BACK! Officially, school is back on and so am I! I know how ur all happy to see me… Im flattered by some mails I got, asking why I haven't been updating… ARIGATO! I did post why, but I guess people didn't see… lol ONWARD! **

Sasuke shuffled along the corridors to his room at two in the morning. His eyes were almost closed with weariness. He realized he hadn't slept in a while and his deep yawns were hard to suppress as he opened his door and stepped into the the still dark room.

He had stayed in Naruto's room for the entire evening. All they had done was lay in each others arms. Naruto seemed as exhausted as he had. It took a while, but he finally pried information from the blonde. For the entire time Sasuke was away Naruto had not slept at all.

At Sasuke's anger, he retaliated by insisting that he was busy sending out signals, not wanting to miss a flicker of hope in finding Sasuke's location he had stayed vigilant.

Sasuke was not pleased with this. In the end they came to the realization that a part of Sasuke's strength came from being undetectable. That idea didn't set well with Naruto, but his eyes were finally starting to close. Sasuke stuffed him into bed, threatening to leave if he didn't sleep.

He laughed to himself when Naruto obeyed, like a young child, he agreed quickly. Sasuke had him out of all his clothes soon enough, marveling at the texture of that taught body as it flexed in the soft lamp light. He wanted to touch all of him again, to never stop touching. He walked up to him too, already reaching out. But then Naruto yawned right in front of his face, standing there looking at him with wide, questioning but tired eyes and Sasuke couldn't impose on his slumber any longer.

He pushed the blonde back onto the bed and tucked him in. He still couldn't believe that Naruto let him do all that, he was well aware how Naruto hated beyond all else, to show any kind of weakness. And yet here he was laying there quietly like a small child.

It was adorable.

He lay on the covers draped over Naruto, and settled himself comfortably by his side. Stroking the golden mane as he looked out the window, pondering his earlier discussion with Danzo.

There, when he was surrounded by all that fire, stil pumped by his sharingan and faced with the man, he could easily see what Danzo said about Naruto. Here… looking down at the quiet form beside him, Sasuke wasn't even sure if the talk wasn't some hormone induced dream. He hoped it was so.

Naruto slept soundly, but Sasuke's hand was clutched in his the entire time. Whenever he tried to pull away, Naruto would mumble and curl himself into Sasuke. The raven was irritated but also amused. And it was only his need to see the room that he hadn't been in for quite some time that he finally managed to squirm away from the huge cat purring on the bed and quietly slip out of the room.

So here he was now, door open and closed behind him. He sighed contentedly in the darkness. He was happy to finally be back. The holidays being one of the most confusing experiences he had ever had, not to mention the days he took off after that.

He had called of course, letting the board know that he would be late in returning. They took it well, even going so far as to assign him a person who would take his notes for him in class. For that too, he was grateful, because with all the ignoring of his friends that he was doing lately, he was sure none would be in any mood to help out.

He was just about to flick on the light, when he heard a soft sound to his right, he didn't want to turn on his sharingan, being overly tired and not really worried about much more than getting to his pillow.

That was a mistake. He was soon jumped on, bound and although not gagged, some heavy weight settled itself nicely on his back, rendering him unable to move. At least without hurting his…friends.

A flashlight flickered to life right before his nose, and he grumbled in discomfort as the light scratched at his eyes, unused to the very harsh beam.

"So…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew they had a reason to be pissed but this?

He couldn't see any of their faces, all that he could see was that damned light. "Would you mind? I'd rather not be blind just yet…"

The beam was lifted and Kiba's face hovered over him. Illuminated by the light he held in his hands.

"You know what? Nevermind… flash it at me all you want…that spares me looking at your ugly ass."

A grunt and the flashlight was passed around to reveal Shikamaru and Neji, and a giggling Sakura and Ino…

"Who's sitting on me for fuck's sakes?" Sasuke twisted his head to better see, and was granted an up-close and personal view of a chuckling Chouji.

"Wanna clear a few things up Uchiha?" Kiba's voice rang loud in the room.

"Wanna clear OFF me first?"

"Not until we get some answers.'

"Its hard to answer when I have a young killer whale sitting on my chest…excuse me."

The weight lifted off him, and Sasuke sat up, Indian style and glared at his surrounding harem of friends. It was still to dark out, and he itched to open up his sharingan to better see. He knew he couldn't… that would freak them all out horribly, and he didn't want anyone knowing anything about either him or Naruto.

He decided to keep most of what happened to himself. He wouldn't explain to them, they wouldn't understand anyway.

For the next thirty minutes he was exposed to bitching, complaining and at one point, Kiba flung himself onto him sobbing dramatically about how worried he was and how much he missed him.

The official story was that Sasuke went with Naruto to see his winter estate, do some skiing and stay for the holidays. He explained his later absence with a bad cold he got after the break in the mountains.

They all accepted his story, nodding and complaining that he didn't let them know. Kiba was the one to bring up Naruto.

"So what did he do to you?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say. "he taught me to ice skate." That at least, wasn't all that far from the truth.

Neji seemed very interested. "he can ice skate?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering their skating experience. He had to do that again sometime.

"Im assuming he's a very good teacher." Shikamaru was staring at Sasuke smirking. "very good indeed."

That was when Sasuke realized that he should stop talking. He got up and flicked on his light properly. They were all still sitting there, now too, blinking rapidly, faces scrunched up in pain.

Sasuke opened the door and bowed politely. "And now if you would all like to get the fuck out, dear friends… I'd like to have the remaining three hours to myself… preferably to sleep."

They filed out, grumbling." "You are a bigger ass than Naruto…" Shika murmured passing him, and earned himself a sturdy fist-on-head. "duuude.. he's sooo not.' Kiba drawled right behind Shika… "That Naruto is an ass… trust me on this…"

Sasuke slammed the door behind them, letting his breath out in a huff.

"They're gone."

Sasuke spun around, looking the perpetrator in the eye.

Sora was comfortably sitting in his window, perfectly balanced on the small ledge, looking mighty comfortable.

He walked up to him, eyes questioning. "What the FUCK are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm a student here now… so forgive me for breathing your air as well."

Sasuke threw him a bored look. Sora smiled at him, that horribly annoying smile where his eyes closed from the force.

"You're a capitain right?"

"correct."

Sasuke nodded and pushed Sora neatly out of his window. Not sparing a second glance as the white haired man disappeared below it with a squeak. He closed his blinds and threw himself at the bed.

He was out in moments.

XXxxXX

Sasuke woke up in the morning on high alert. He wasn't sure why, but the atmosphere was suffocating. He honed in on it right away. It was Naruto's aura… crashing around everywhere. He flew into defense mode and before he fully registered what might be happening, he was in the corridor and walking into a scene that made his day.

Once again, Sora was dangling by the neck, which was currently being squeezed by the viselike grip of non e other than Naruto.

The blonde regarded Sasuke with his eyes only unmoving, and a pleasant smile broke across his face. "Morning kitten."

Sasuke ignored this, walking up to Naruto and placing himself behind the blonde, he let his arms sneak around the thick waist. He then began to absentmindedly strum his thumb on Naruto's abs as he placed his chin on the crook between the blonde's neck and shoulder. Earning himself a purr of pleasure.

"What's up?"

Sora was looking at them both from his elevated position. He was smirking.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, clearly interested in what happened.

"Guess what this ass wipe decided to do?" Naruto asked pleasantly, tightening his grip on the neck even more. Sasuke saw Sora wince slightly, before he chuckled.

"Speak."

"He entered me in the skating competitions this school is hosting, that's what."

Sasuke looked at Sora and then thought about it. He knew that Naruto would win, there was no question. He also wanted to badly see him on skates again. Sex on ice was for the blonde no exaggeration.

Sasuke hated Sora, but he had to admit that this was something that was a good idea.

Sasuke walked over the the still dangling Sora and tried to release him. There was no way to pry Naruto's fist off him.

"Naruto…"

"I want him dead…" Naruto purred pleasantly.

"Let him go."

"You have ideas?"

"let him go Naru…."

Naruto took this seriously, opening his hand and letting Sora fall to the floor. The white haired punk landed on his feet as gracefully as a cat, smirking still and looking extremely proud of himself.

"he has talent" he looked at Sasuke "And at least one sport or club is mandatory, so why not this?"

Sasuke had to stop another of Naruto's hands trying to grab Sora.

"It's a good idea" he finally said. "Im with you on this."

He couldn't tell who was more stunned by this. Sora or Naruto.

The silence was broken by Soras laughter. "OHHH! I never though the day would come!" He whisked out of the room before a snarling Naruto.

"You think this is good?" He rounded on Sasuke next, not really as mad as he seemed, but determined to know why Sasuke switched sides so quickly.

Sasuke stood his own, crossing his arms. "I think it's very good."

"Whould you mind enlightening me how the fuck it is?"

Sasuke smirked and walked over, attaching his lips to the jawline and slowly nibbling his way up to the earlobe.

"I get to see you practice and…"

"…and?" Naruto whispered softly, closing his eyes and moving his face closer to Sasuke's

"And you can teach me some more moves."

Naruto placed both hands low on Sauske' ships and pulled him close. The startling speed made Sasuke let out a small moan, closing his eyes he let Naruto slowly but throughtly attack him mouth and he ground them together slowly.

"I can do that now…"

"SASUUUUKEEEEE!"

They sprang apart, surprised at the wail that split the air. There were steps approaching, people running. Naruto looked as much annoyed as surprised at the racket.

"A wild stampede?"

Sasuke moaned. "That's Kiba and company."

Naruto looked at him kocking his head to the side, hooking hs thumbs into the loops of his jeans. "The retard I had a talk with?"

Sasuke snorted at the way Naruto defined their talk. "Him and the others."

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, I'd rather not be here to witness this." He placed another small kiss on the side of Sasuke's neck and was about to exit when the said herd trampled past him, heading for Sasuke's room.

Kiba spotted him in Naruto's instead and hollered like a wounded rhino, running right in.

"Was this your idea!"

Sasuke looked mildly puzzled. Naruto stopped in his tracks, turning around at the door to listen. They were so wound up that the group didn't notice they all ran past him… into HIS room.

He decided to stay, since his presence no longer seemed to have that authority it once did…

"Neji signed up for the skating competition…. And… and… and… Sauske WHY?" Kiba was somewhere between screaming and moaning.

Sasuke looked confused.

"Kiba…" he looked seriously at his friend, and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Are you feeling ok?"

Kiba's eyes were wide with fear.

Naruto was experiencing his own bout of problems. As soon as Sasuke touched Kiba he had the overwhelming urge to rip those shoulders off.

"Did you persuade Uzumaki to join too? Is that you'r idea of revenge?"

"Revenge?" Sasuke parroted the word, feeling stupid for doing so. "Kiba….."

He was silenced by Chouji's expression. He looket to the chubby boy for guidance. Chouji shrugged. "He bet everyone quite a lot of money that Neji would win this comp…. now he feels threatened."

A deep laugh form behind had all four goys turning around, finally noticing where they were.

"A shiiiiit…" Shika mumbled to himself… "I'll see myself out."

They all slinked away, past Naruto, Chouji patting Kiba sympathetically on the back.

Only Neji remained. "Sasuke… I'm sorry.. the idiot.. I'll beat the tongue out of him…" He turned to Naruto, "I apologize, Im happy to compete against you… I hope whatever Inuzuka said won't bother you."

"It's all fine" Naruto replied pleasantly, a wide, evil smile still in place.

Sasuke looked to the hallway after Neji left, he spotted Kiba pointing to the staircase desperately and back to him. Signaling for him to hurry his ass up to the cafeteria.

It was Saturday, there was nothing to do. Sasuke nodded to him and watched the herd leave his floor.

"This should be interesting…" Naruto mumbled form behind him.

"So you're in?"

The smile he got said it all.

**AN: HAHAHA WUT! How was that? A bit strange but heyyyyy I need a plot that will take me where I want to go and.. I did promise this is a school fic so yeahhhhh… REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: OK! Heres a retaher longish chappie (ok for me it is) and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it also…. Check out "golden time lover" its from FMAB but it's AWESOME! **

The cafeteria was abuzz with people whispering to each other. It was supposed to be quiet, but having some +200 people whisper all at once was not something Sasuke decided was success. Nonetheless, he entered the hall with a sigh, Naruto right behind him.

Seconds ago, Naruto had tried to eat the back of his neck. Resulting in Sasuke trying to sack him for keeping his friends waiting on top of the possible hazard of being seen. So with a final nip. Naruto let go and Sasuke more or less glomped into the hall looking a bit unruffled and out of breath. A detail all his friends seemed to notice right away.

"Don't even…' Sasuke glared at a grinning Shika. Who just shrugged and kept smirking to himself.

Naruto made his way to his own table, explaining to a furious Sasuke beforehand that he had to catch up with friends, and that being seen with him usually wasn't considered brownie points for the person's reputation.

"I don't care about that…" Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at Naruto. They had yet to leave their corridor and Naruto decided to mention to Sasuke that he would be sitting alone.

"I do…" Naruto was serious; he didn't want Sasuke sacrificing his friends and the esteem of the school for him. "I want you to have friends.. To enjoy your time here."

"And you?" Sasuke was now glaring sharingan. He was directly insulted by what Naruto said, or rather, what he didn't say. "You make it sound like my friends and my social status are more important to me than you are. FURTHERMORE" he insisted, as Naruto tried to cut in. "You assume wrong, and I know you do.. that my friends will leave me should I show my feelings towards you openly. Naruto… you're my friend too… more in fact." He ended the speech with a nip and lick at his neck. Which sent the blonde into a growling ball of frustration, which he took out on Sasuke's mouth, delving in with such fervor and ferocity that the raven had no choice but to comply to the wishes of his tormentor.

"If you think for a second….." he broke from him to gasp out. "that this will in any way make up for you ditching me think again."

Naruto broke into a grin. Showing Sasuke that that was precisely what he wanted him to think.

"Ass." Sasuke muttered as Naruto passed him now grinning.

He let his gaze linger on the blonde as he made his way to his table which was still unused and bare. The people still made their way for him, nothing changed. And although Sasuke was happy to know he had become the object of Naruto's affections, it didn't stop the hard lump forming in his throat as the scene again played out as before. Naruto was alone and avoided. Only given respect to because he was feared. And he wanted to protect him from his own fate… a fate which he took on with a sad smile.

Neji watched Sasuke put down his tray of food not even looking if it hit the table. His eyes were completely on the blonde who's back was visible from the crowd. Sasuke looked like a kicked puppy. Or rather.. he would have if it wasn't for his stern Uchihaness. That being said, he watched the blonde with a mixture of bitterness and pity. Which Neji deduced meant that Naruto didn't want Sasuke sitting with him, which also meant that if given the choice, Sasuke wouldn't be there with them.

He poked Shika and nodded in the direction of Sasuke. Shikamaru clued in at once and smirked. That Sasuke HAD noticed.

Kiba and Chouji were too busy talking about the outcomes of the skating match to take much of anything in.

Neji leaned over to the frowning Sasuke, who was now angrily biting into an English muffin. "You can go…" he murmured, so that only him, Sasuke and Shika heard. "I know you want to."

"I do" Sasuke nodded, "But he asked me not to and in all honesty, I don't know if he wants me to."

Neji and Shika both looked up and over the crowd to Naruto. They could see him in profile, bent over his morning coffee and a book propped against a plate of bacon and eggs that he wasn't even touching. He looked nonchalant enough, but Neji knew better. And Shika was the one who voiced his opinion out loud.

"He's doing his best not to look up, which means he wants to avoid any and all eye contact."

"He wants to avoid any eye contact to make sure that Sasuke doesn't catch him by chance." Neji added.

"Because if Sasuke saw his eyes he'd know the truth." Shika threw in.

"And that would blow his cover." Neji concluded, with Shika nodding right along with him.

Sasuke looked from one to the other quite surprised by his friends sudden attempt to get him to leave. Not that he wasn't happy, but it seemed a bit odd… "Are you sure you aren't just tired of hanging around me?" He asked, half jokingly.

"Naaaaaah…" Shika half yawned out the answer. "We'll catch you in your room later on tonight and… we'll see each other before then… all the skating contestants are to appear at the skating arena…. It's just to the side of the school, " he added at Sauske's confused look.

"Pass the news on to Naruto as well.' Neji chimed in. "We're supposed to bring a song to skate to, they're only picking the top four to compete out of who does best tonight."

"Isnt that a bit too fast?" Sasuke asked as he got up.

"It's professional." Neji answered seriously, "the winner performs at Internationals and later on who knows, maybe even Olympics?"

Sauske's eyes went a bit wide. "You signed up for that?"

"I've been skating since I was little and…" he added. "I am a professional, but as to Naruto… I've never seen him in any competition and never heard of him at all… so he better be as good as you say or Kiba might win the bet."

Sauske throught about that a bit. "I don't want you to think Im not cheering for you, Ill be glad if you win…"

Neji cut him off with a hand gesture. "You don't need to explain.. I have enough people supporting me and well… Naruto doesn't have anyone… Although… you want to take Kiba with you?" He asked hopefully as he glanced at Kiba drawing support banner outlines on a piece of paper and Chouji reverently nodding along, adding in his own ideas.

"No thanks" Sasuke snorted as he finally broke form the table, grabbing his apple as an afterthought."

XXxxXX

Sasuke slid into the seat opposite him without the blonde realizing. His eyes were glued to the page, but it wasn't being turned. In fact, Naruto gave no notice of even realizing that Sasuke was there.

He took the apple he held and plopped it forcefully in front of Naruto's nose. The startled blonde looked up and straight into the black orbs.

He was very out of it, Sasuke realized. Because it took him a couple oh seconds to realize that he was drowning in him. At least, that was what Naruto looked like. A bit dazed and tired.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not bothering to hide his irritation. Sasuke saw right through it, knowing that Naruto was worried.. to worried, about him.

"I came to feed you, he shrugged and pointed to the untouched eggs and bacon. Pulling out a knife he took the apple and began to peel the fruit, twirling it around and allowing the peels to dangle to the table.

Naruto watched the juice run freely over Sasuke's fingers and it took quite a bit of strength for him not to shoot out and lick off the sweet mixture… Come to think.. he could have Sasuke for breakfast, and he sincerely wouldn't give a damn if he did it on this table…. In front of the entire school… Sadly, that might be something that Sasuke would mind… Thus, he sat still, watching the peels bounce back and forth.

Sasuke proceeded to cut the apple into neat bells and extended his hand to feed one to him. Naruto stared at him... and he wasn't the only one.

The cafeteria had suddenly gone deadly quiet, everyone's eyes on Sasuke.

Naruto was too stunned… sitting with him was permissible at best, but deliberately showing anything more than friendliness was sure to land Sasuke in a spot of trouble. The apple was still being offered, Sasuke's hand delicately balanced with the fruit directly in front.

Sasuke finally poked the apple at Naruto's lips, prompting the blonde to open his mouth so that he could slip it in. He didn't stop there though, once started, he grabbed the ravens wrist and forced his hand to stay, taking more than just the fruit into his hot mouth, he sucked and licked clean every digit that happened to be in his hungry tongues way.

Their eyes didn't leave each other for a second, Naruto's blue turned very dark, lust evident, and Sasuke had to stop himself from moaning out loud, running his thumb over the full lips that were still trying to take him in.

"eat." He whispered hoarsely when he could once again find his voice.

And Naruto did.

XXxxXX

The arena was packed, teeming with chilled bodies that were once again trying to regain the warmth they lost outside. The days were freezing and the evenings even more so; with snow coming down hard and slippery floors to add.

Twice now had Sasuke needed to catch Kiba from falling on his ass, as the latter complained about the cold and Naruto… the amount of people there and Naruto… and Neji hopefully winning and Naruto…

By the time they made it to their seats, Sasuke wished dearly that he could fry Kiba's ass with his sharingan and be done with it.

A poke on his back had him face to face with Sora, decked out in all white, if one didn't count the aqua scarf that was dramatically thrown over the coat. The white haired man grinned and pointed to two seats further down the line.

This was hard.. Sasuke had to choose between Kiba and Sora... both painfully obnoxious but one look at the banner Kiba started to unfurl had made the decision for him. He nodded to Sora and whispered to Shika that he was going on a bit further. Shikamaru understood right away and smiled at Sora, who returned the smile and waved enthusiastically at a stunned Kiba, who had never seen much of him before.

"This should be good." Sora whispered to him as they took their seats and looked around.

"You realize we're probably the only two people here rooting for Naruto right? Sasuke was talking to Sora, but not making any eye contact. He was busy scanning the arena for any sign of blonde hair.

"You realize that doesn't really matter right? Once he gets out there, this school is his for the taking."

Sasuke looked at the sly grin on Sora's face as he too, looked around for any sign of Naruto. He should have known… "You're good." He finally half laughed-half huffed and shook his head. "You did this on purpose?"

"Correct madam!" Sora whistled a soft tune under his breath. "I plan to turn this competition into something that will get people to like or at least, not to run from Naruto screaming… Something he worked really hard to build here."

"He didn't really…'

"I know…" Sora was quiet for a moment. "The point is to change that… starting now."

Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly.

When the lights dimmed and the speaker went on, announcing the ten contestants whom were to perform, Sasuke's ears only caught Neji and Naruto. No one else mattered.

Neji was up first, he was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, his hair loose, diamonds sparkling and glittering off him as he sped to the tune of "Time to Say Goodbye." By Sarah Brightman.

The tune was sad and emotional, but Sasuke had to say that overall he didn't enjoy the piece as much as he anticipated. He decided that if each performance was supposed to be like this.. men covered in spandex and skating to the tune of classical, then he would watch Naruto (for the benefit of the spandex) and leave shortly after.

Neji did get a lot of applause, and Sasuke had to give it to him, flexibility and balance here were key, and Neji performed flawlessly where that was concerned. Ion fact, Neji was an excellent skater.

Truthfully though, he hoped Naruto wouldn't pull that off, his memory of a skating experience with Naruto varied substantially from this one here. And ho wished Naruto would do something equally different.

His hopes were put to test as the announcer rang out Naruto's name as the next contester. He sat up a little straighter, and he felt Sora tense beside him. They were equally worried and excited.

The music that blasted off was gentle at first, but fast in rhythm. Picking up second by second as Naruto skated to the center of the ring. He looked up at his audience and down again.

He was wearing exactly what Sasuke hoped he would be. Baggy pants that rode low on his hips and a white muscle shirt. His hair was braided loosely, many strands falling out naturally giving him a disheveled look that had Sasuke water at the mouth.

His eyes caught Sasuke's and he was off, "Golden Time Lover" blasted out louder as he went through a routine of jumps and bends that were too fast to put together but sure as hell made an impression. Naruto excelled at quick, fancy footwork and he put that to use spectacularly.

Sasuke sat around stunned as the entire arena began to clap in time with the music, shouting their encouragements and literally dancing in their seats.

The rest was a blur. There was Sora jumping up and down and catcalling, and the frightened expression of Kiba that he managed to catch through Choiji and Shikas fits of laughter.

Naruto ended spectacularly, jumping off and landing on a fourth turn on the ice.

His eyes were only on Sasuke… when he finished, his breathing a bit laboured, heaving, he skated over and Sasuke reached out to him, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles.

"That was amazing." Sasuke whispered through the shouts and cheers around them.

Naruto laughed and squeezed his hand in return, skating off as the other contestant was announced.

**AN: I think Ill end here for now… look out for more updates! :P **


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: Ok… I KNOW I've been away for like… FOREVER.. Ive been dead.. and am now slowly coming back to life.. one thing I can promise? Once January starts Ill be updating ALL my stories regularity…. T^T Its school, life and Im in the middle of something horrible here… forgive me.. I promise not to abandon my readers.. I love ya'll… I just needs some time…. -.- Im here.. I haven't forgotten anything. In fact, Im itching to write.. I just have NO time to do so … please forgive? **

He walked out after that. Sasuke watched Naruto skate off the ice with all the grace of a God and when another cheesy song played he decided to fuck it.

He excused himself from Sora, the white haired man glancing at him only briefly as he engaged someone sitting beside him in a conversation over the excellence of Naruto's jumps. Sasuke smirked as he passed them. It seemed like Sora was taking Naruto's 360 into the social sphere quite seriously.

He couldn't care less if it would work. That didn't weigh anything on his resolution to be with him. The gain would only be Sora's and Naruto's perhaps…if he gave a shit about things like that, which he clearly didn't.

Nevertheless, it was something for Sora to do apart from hanging onto Naruto, and that was fine with Sasuke.

He didn't realize when he made his way subconsciously to the exit doors. So immersed was he in his thoughts. He welcomed the chill that hit him straight out, along with the flurry of snow that immediately sprinkled over him. The doors squeaked as they shut after him and Sasuke was left standing alone on the step facing the parking lot.

He now realized that he went out the side exit and ended up here instead of the front entrance. The night had set in already; the sky was white and fluffy, providing its snowflakes generously. They stuck to Sasuke's hair and gripped his eyelashes. The only light that shone there was a small lamp attached to the top of the door, and it was covered by bars to prevent vandalism. It provided an orange glow to the snow sifting around it and reflected Sasuke's skin brilliantly. He raised his hand to look; it was eerie how one light could change an appearance like that.

He shuddered slightly, the wind was slowing down but the chill persisted. It was too beautiful though… he sat on the step and looked out past the parking lot, there was a field there, currently unlit, and thus appearing black as far as the eye could see. It ended with even darker minature contours of the city far off, punctuated by tiny slivers of light where the lights were on.

He thought about his own home, standing empty and burned, barren of any resemblance to what was once a beloved heaven. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the empty feeling that swelled up within him. He looked to the white skies and allowed himself to draw in a shuddering breath.

There was pain, but beneath that was a sweltering hate for his brother… and now also for what he did to Naruto. Naruto… the spiraling fireball of power, the angsty, overpowering, dryly sarcastic demon that managed somehow to worm his way into his heart without really trying to.

THAT was an understatement of the millennium. It was Sauske who was somehow drawn to him, literally forcing himself into his bedroom, into his life and finally figuring out that maybe their fates were tied to each other's all along.

The sudden find of powers he came across, the tomes on information that he processed with the help of his power an dwas still sifting through in his head now were overwhelming. And yet he would have expected himself to act differently, to at least be traumatized enough to push everyone away.

He wondered at himself, why hadn't he done that? He had no answer, the only image that kept flitting before his hurting eyes was Naruto… a chant, a prayer… a name that changed so much… and kept changing.

XXxxXX

Naruto finished his routine displeased. He had wanted to do more, he was more than able and he felt like he underachieved by not doing his best. Sora kept reminding him until the very end that he couldn't just pounce into a double Axel sit spin or more than a triple jump because that would be a very obvious give away of not being normal.

Naruto scoffed at his use of "normal" pointing out that Sora himself was anything but, and on a good day.

The white haired man chose to wisely ignore the snub and waved a last good luck as he made his way to the stands. He saw him meet up with Sasuke and watched them sit together and discuss something (no doubt him) in hushed tones.

For all his huffing, he took Sora's advice, trying to stay simple but precise and quick. It seemed to work, although he felt stupid doing something so basic when he could up the scales by a mile. The song (also chosen by Sra) was good, a bit too cheerful to his tatse, but the initial plan was successful. The clrowd and judges loved it, earning him the top position there. To the dismay and horror of the runt Sauske called a friend. That cheered the blonde up a bit.

He saw Sasuke leaving and felt an instinctual tug in his gut to follow. He was ready to run off but was stopped to await his results and pictures.

He slipped away right after that, heading first for the stand with the refreshments and grabbing two steaming cups of coffee before heading out to hunt for his raven.

XXxxXX

Sasuke didn't notice the door opening beside him. His chin was leaning on his folded arms, which in turn were crossed on his knees. He raised it, startled, as the cup was dangled right in front of his nose.

He knew it was Naruto without looking up, he could smell him from this far away and no one else would bother to come looking for him anyways.

He took the cup, mumbling a prayer of thanks for the warmth that spread over his numb fingers. He sniffed once, and sipped gently, the liquid scorched his throat anyways but it was a welcome change. He supposed he wouldn't have voluntarily moved from his position, and he didn't particularly care if he should freeze in that moment.

He heard the soft rustle of clothing and then two long, lean legs were on either side of him and Naruto was drawing him nearer to his chest with an arm around his torso. Sasuke closed his eyes at the pleasure the heat provided.

He grabbed one of the arms snaking around his bell only to notice that Naruto wasn't wearing anything other than the muscle shirt he had danced in. Like a furnace, he radiated heat, the snowflakes melting where they touched his skin.

"Aren't you cold?" he whispered harshly, his unused voice, coupled with the cold, made him sound rougher than he intended to.

Naruto shrugged. No he wasn't, and this was quite pleasant as far as he was concerned. He felt Sasuke's foul mood, the sadness came off him in waves and he just…wanted to hold him though it.

Sasuke felt something being pushed into his ear, a small bud was inserted and then a soft tune began to play. He hummed in pleasure, the song was just slow and powerful enough to fit the mood perfectly. He smiled and leaned his head on the powerful arm.

Naruto laid his chin inside the crook of Sasuke' sneck. He wanted to do more, and he was sure Sasuke would allow it but he wanted to keep it light. Just to be there for the raven and comfort him was enough.

He rose after a while, pulling Sasuke up with him, and on their own, the raven's arms landed around his neck. Naruto mimicked him, his cup gently hanging from his hand, as was Sasuke's. They leaned their heads together, touching only thus. And they slowly circled each other.

Naruto's eyes were wide open while Sasuke's were closed tightly. He wanted to see everything, this wasn't a moment repeated often. He traced the tears falling with his eyes only, giving the raven the privacy and shelter he needed.

They stayed that way forever, rocking from side to side, lost in thought and the prayers spilling from the singer.

If he could, he would have stayed there forever. There was a painful swell in his chest, the closest he'd ever come form the numbness that possessed him since his parents died. It seemed to him then that it would be a painful journey from the cave. But one he was willing to take if he could only have those pale arms around him always. He closed his eyes and smiling, he nuzzled further into Sasuke, licking away the salty remains of the still falling tears.

He would.

And form the inside, Sora turned from the window, unable to watch the falling snow any longer.

**AN: Ok.. how was this? Once again… I promise to update regularly come Jan… I hope you guys can be understanding, so far, you've all been wonderful! 3 **


	38. Chapter 37

**AN: couldn't help it.. had to pull another chappie here ^.^ forgot to mention earlier… the song they were listening to in the previous chappie was Hallelujah by k.d. lang (that's right no caps in the name) and todays chappie is "Shut up and explode" by the OH-SO-AMAZING Boom Boom Satellites! :D enjoy! **

Sasuke woke up warm. The sun was flittering through the windows lightly and warmed him where it hit. He felt unusually content.

Last night had been sweet, they had gone back inside to pick up some paperwork and then Sora latched on squealing in his happiness over Naruto's decisive victory. They walked back to their dorm as a trio, both Sasuke and Naruto smirking at Sora's constant chatter. The man was completely oblivious when Naruto pulled a face at him. Sasuke ended up laughing and Sora though it was because of something he said and started talking _more. _That in turn made Naruto laugh and after about a good ten minutes Sora stopped, torn between laughing and asking them what the hell was wrong.

It was the first time Sasuke had seen Naruto do anything funny. Sure, he was humorous and sarcastic, but he had never seen him try to make someone laugh on purpose.

He suspected he was trying extra hard to make up for Sasuke's sadness before. It warmed him that the usually stoic man would go out of his way like that for him, and out of character surely.

They parted at the doors, Sora deciding that the day was too much and retiring early.

Naruto waited for him to be completely gone and pulled Sasuke into a bone-melting kiss. He positively radiated heat, and Sasuke felt the hardnes between them.

He waited to see what Naruto would do, letting the large, rough hands play along his ribcage and massage his hips. Naruto took in a shuddering breath and proceeded to nibble his way down form Sasuke's lips to his neck, taking extra care to treat him with the powerful tongue.

Sasuke was ready to surrender. He had gone on long enough without Naruto's touch, he was willing to receive more indeed.

Just as Naruto began to run his lips back and forth on his clavicle he rasped out his name in a hiss of want.

That seemed to bring him around some, because he slowed and stopped long enough to look into his eyes.

They just looked… for a couple of moments the world stopped, and Sasuke realized that he was in sharingan; which must have turned on in a slip of his mind.

He didn't know what Naruto was thinking, but he could feel him a thousand times more powerfully. He felt the minute shudders that racked his body, he felt the slight tremble of hs hands, where they once seemed sure. He looked into the cerulean eyes and realized that Naruto was not so sure at all. That he looked a bit scared, cautious almost. He understood then… Naruto was just a youth, like himself, just a youth that had no one and had every right to be just as scared of these feelings as he was. Although Naruto seemed much aware and sure of what he wanted most of the time, he had every right to lapse into being normal now. After all, Sasuke wasn't much different.

He had assumed… no. He had taken Naruto's steadfastness for granted, he was the anchor that seemed constant and sure of himself. He now realized that which not even Naruto would admit to himself, they were just kids, growing kids yes, but new to life so far that they could be easily tampered with.

Then came the realization that they really needed to find a teacher, and an adequate one at that…and find him soon, because he had so much more to learn about all this… and finally, Sasuke wondered how the fuck he ended up musing such a mount load of philosophical information in the middle of a heated exchange.

Naruto must have seen something flicker in the blood eyes, because he smiled and with a last peck on the nose led Sasuke upstairs and into bed, staying long enough to see the raven in bed, plant one last kiss on his nose and watch him fall asleep almost immediately.

XXxxXX

And here he was now, fully awake and perhaps more chipper than he had a right to being, but overall quite pleased with life as it was. For now, he decided, he would enjoy the day, and worry about meeting Danzo and his sharingan later.

Grabbing a quick shower, he made his way down the hall whistling slightly. It was a crisp sunny day, and the snow was glittering like gilded diamonds off the grounds below.

Naruto wasn't in his room, the bed was made, and nothing seemed touched. _So he was gone all night._

Sasuke wasn't pleased that Naruto hadn't filled him in about leaving, but he had no reason to say anything on the matter, seeing as he was missing for quite some time it would be hypocritical to go asking Naruto. He would keep quite, he decided, and if Naruto wanted to say anything to him, well, then it would be fine.

He looked out the window again, there the blonde was, running laps around the stadium. How he did that Sasuke had no idea, he would have frozen mid step, and here was Naruto, running in loose sweat pants and an undershirt.

He returned to his room to grab a coat and promptly stepped outside, taking the stairs two at a time. He vaguely remembered either Neji or Kiba telling him something about Naruto being called the flash… he was supposed to be the fastest runner in Konoha.

Once that would have impressed him but now that he knew the truth he realized that what these people saw wasn't even a fraction of what he could do.

He made his way to the sidelines just as Naruto was coming around the lap. He stopped as soon as he saw Sasuke, walking over and attaching his lips to the ravens without so much as a breath for pause. They broke apart smiling.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he eyed the droplets of sweat rolling off the sides of the blonde neck. Naruto had huge headphones hung on it and they were blasting away at full force. Sasuke smirked at the song choice, it was perfect for such a day.

He looked out, covering his eyes as if looking at the horizon. "Wonderful view we have here ne?"

Naruto snorted at the ravens obvious meaning and cocked his hip as he raised a golden eyebrow. "But its hot out don't you think?

Sasuke smirked, "surely" he couldn't help but enjoy Naruto's attempts at sexual innuendo… the fact that his breath was coming out in clouds left something to be said about the blonde.

Naruto walked over to the bench where a small pile of clothes already lay discarded beside a waterbottle. He now slipped out of the barely there shirt as well, standing before Sasuke shirtless and smirking knowingly.

"Something else you plan to get rid of ht shot?' Sasuke couldn't help the sarcasm that founds its way into his words. "I'm sure everyone would like a view." He added as he climbed the two stairs and settled himself beside the pile, ready to watch but not join him.

Naruto fainted innocence. "That might not be a totally bad idea but alas, we are in a public domain and people _might _see."

"I don't mind…" Sasuke retorted "and those girls over at the other side of the tracks don't seem to either." He laughed at Naruto's befuddled expression at the mention of people looking. The blonde turned and, sure enough, there were three girls sitting high up on the bleachers, each with her cell phone out, snapping one picture after another.

"that's strange…"Naruto noted, scratching the back of his head, "I'm never interrupted here…anywhere actually." He added the afterthought.

"daarlin' the times… they are changin'" Sasuke drawled raising his hand dramatically.

Naruto glared at him. "well at least they know to keep their distance."

Sasuke felt Naruto expand his spiritual aura a bit, purposefully covering hi,self with an invisible blanket of stay-the-fuck-away.

"How do you do that?" He asked irritated. All his fangirl problems would be over if he could make people run from him as the girls were now running from the stadium. He smirked at the audacity of Naruto to abuse his power like that for fun.

"Sorry… demon privilege only." Naruto winked at him and he was off, slowly gaining speed but keeping it reasonable for anyone who might happen to pass by to see; not that anyone did.

Sasuke had a very nice view of the glistening tanned skin as naruo ran by him. He didn't have to go sharingan to see every well-toned rille swim just above the surface of that godly flesh. He licked his lips and promised himself he' dhave a taste of that later on.

As Naruto finished in front of him, Sasuke's hand found it sown way to his belly, fingers just brushing his pants he bent his head ad slowly drew in a darkened nipple. He planned to wait, but his body seemed to have different ideas. That was fine.

"What are you doing?" Naruto hissed in pleasure, but mindful of their surroundings.

"Having breakfast." Sasuke stated simply.

Naruto laughed at that, pulling his lower lip with his teeth gently. "We must."

XXxxXX

"Why don't you compete in running?" Sasuke asked as they were making their way back to dormitories. Sora hadn't shown up yet and Naruto seemed happy but a bit jumpy, constantly checking around them when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking. They took lunch together, opting to go outside instead of dining in the hall.

Sasuke led Naruto to the cafeteria where he first spotted him walking to his hidden skating rink. The memory kept him happy. Happy with the choice he made and with whom he was sharing his Sunday.

"Naruto thought about it for quite some time, answering when they were finally seated comfortably in the tall couch-chairs and ordered their food.

Both held steaming mugs of coffee in their hands, Naruto inhaling the smell deeply, Sasuke trying to warm up his hands.

"I guess I don't like doing something I can't show off my one hundred percent at." He shrugged. "It's like racing toddlers, even walking slowly, you get too far ahead."

He nodded, that was true, he could understand Naruto there. "So what about the skating competition…is it the same?"

"yep"

"So why do it?"

"Sora thought it would have been a good idea to get some people at least not to run from me screaming."

"But you have ways of preventing that… so why do it?"

"I haven't done anything in a while… though I'd at least give something a chance… since it WILL turn up on my record and all."

Sasuke sighed dramatically. "And here I thought you just liked to show off that God's body of yours…" he looked out the window, head poised on his palm.

Naruto laughed.

XXxxXX

When they came back to the dormitories Naruto grabbes Sasukes hand and led him to his room.

"I want to play for you… it' something I haven't done in a while."

Sasuke agreed and as soon as the door was open, he flipped himself onto the bed and watched Naruto change out of his clothes and step into the bathroom for "a quick shower"

He lay there on his back, hands behind his head, and thinking that this was probably the most normal day he had had in a long time… too normal almost… he would go to bed surprised if nothing strange would happen."

**AN: OK…. NOW y'all can wait till January ^.^ lol **

**Just felt like I needed to add to the last chappie…. TRIVIA… its almost Christmas and guess what? I had intended the Christmas chapter for this story (LAST YEAR) to be done for the occasion…. Its now a year later AND Im only a wee bit ways after… -.- WOW did I stretch that s h i t….. LOL **


	39. Chapter 38

**AN: YAYYYYYYY actually.. I was rereading the last chappie and I do believe Im extremely sorry for ya'll to be reading that shit…. With all those spelling mistakes (and believe me I hate them as much as anyone) But I guess I didn't mention that I have no beta… therefore… spelling iffies **_**might**_** occur -.- belay that… **_**will**_** occur…. I can only catch so much what with spellcheck being fucktarded as it is ^_^'**

**Also…. Fun trivia….. You know how Sasu plays the Sax? Yeahhh always admired that shit…. Sexy as hell if you ask me and…. ET VOILA! I will be getting one come Friday AND Im planning to teach myself how to play! *happy dance* **

**Kayyyy now, cheers! **

He was happy... Content and happy and just now… he was also too warm to be fully awake. Naruto's shower was probably way too warm because the steam was seeping through the cracks in the door and filling the room with a pleasant haze of warm and citrus.

He rolled onto his stomach and almost purred in comfort. Folding his arms and resting his head on them he decided to close his eyes for a second…

xXx

He woke up with a pleasant weight on his back. Murmuring slightly, he turned his head a bit more to see behind him. He received a face full of dripping blonde hair. Obviously, Naruto hadn't bothered to even towel his hair dry because the golden strands were very much dripping and about two shades darker than normal.

He smiled and stretched languidly beneath him, raising his face a bit to catch a strand between his lips. He tugged with his teeth.

"That kinda hurt."

"Hn." He felt too lazy to answer fully, opting for turning around instead. Naruto was hovering over him, having picked himself up a bit when he felt Sasuke turn. The raven was now encased in a steel cage of compact muscle. The mane of blonde covered Naruto's head entirely, and it was long enough to fully flop onto his face.

He freed one arm and grabbed as much as he could fit into one hand and pulled it back. He loved the feel of the thick strands between his digits. He'd never seen hair this thick and yet this soft, his being of a much tougher texture. Moving his hand through Naruto's hair was like grabbing a lion mane. It just made him want to devour the blonde.

"Finally I can see you.' He laughed and raised himself on an elbow to nip at the rosy lips. "Youre steaming still." He pointed out when he came up for air at last.

"Hmmmmmm?" Naruto ignored the comment and dipped in for another kiss. This one was melting, teeth and tongue danced together in such harmony as to make Sasuke's lips tingle. It was powerful, it was demanding and it was _deep._ Gods, Naruto was trying to suck his soul out with that kiss.

Sasuke's hands found themselves entwined around the thick neck, burrowing further into the golden tresses. He pulled sharply and detached Naruto for a second, within which he had just enough time to take a gulp of air before allowing the marathon to continue.

It was only after he felt Naruto grinding into him that he realized just how exactly they were positioned. There was Sauske, flat on his back. Not as fully clothed as he once remembered being, and then there was Naruto. Completely naked save for the towel that rode low on his hips, exposing twitching and shuddering lines of muscle. He lay like that right between Sasuke's legs; which were opened and bent protectively around him. Sasuke was quite busy checking out the view to notice Naruto right away.

When he did look up at last, He made the startling discovery that the eyes looking at him were almost black. From the way he could see, with some hair still shading in his face, Naruto might as well have black eyes.

Sasuke reached down without breaking contact and lightly grazed one finger over the exposed hip. He could feel the muscle jump at the intrusion and Naruto's eyes lidded heavily, not closed completely, Sasuke could barely make out the whites and colour peeking through. He pressed his thumb to that same place and adding pressure for emphasis, he began to rub slow, luxiourious circles.

Naruto bared his teeth and Sasuke could feel the unusual spike in aura around them. He kept lowering the strokes slowly, adding to the tension that was now electric around them. His fingers were now touching the white cotton of the towel, he dipped his finger underneath, spreading the torturous massage just an inch beneath the waistline, his eyes asking for permission.

Naruto looked like he was far to gone to care, his eyes almost entirely closed, he now arched gently and his head snapped back a bit. His breathing was heavily labored and Sasuke noticed his arms were shaking as well.

He wasn't sure if he should… every bone in his body was urging him onward, but the tanned beast above him kept his wild ideas in check. He knew what they both wanted… but were they ready? He wasn't sure if the step he could take here would harm them. But he wanted this so badly… and so his hand followed his thoughts; slipping between the soft cotton and overheated skin to finally rest gently on the already hard length of Naruto.

He had always known that the blonde was big. Somehow, instinctively, he had known. There wasn't anything about the blonde that wasn't. But this here now… he wasn't entirely expecting the length and girth he beheld. Rock hard, he felt the underside to find a throbbing vein. The entire thing was like stone encased in silk. Soft and hard at the same time. And yet it beat, and Sasuke raised his other hand to Naruto's heart and felt them beating together. And it was perfect.

The eyes above him were slowly starting to change their hue from black to reddish but that was all, no other transformation was to be seen.

Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto now, slowly tugging forward and wrenching a low hiss from the blonde. The ran his thumb over the slit, it was leaking generously and Naruto's hips rose to meet his hand with a growl from their owner.

Sasuke pressed further, and Naruto's hand shot up to still his. He was looking at Sasuke seriously. "Are you sure about this…?" He rasped out, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer if Sasuke didn't decide now.

Sasuke's only response was to bring his hand up from his strained member. It was covered in his liquids, glistening slightly in the sun. One by one, Sasuke licked his fingers clean with relish, successfully producing a moan from Naruto. Who stilled himself to behold the erotic act.

Then he met him for a kiss, and he let the blonde taste himself. The feeling was heady, ands Sasuke was painfully hard. But he decided that this was for Naruto, that whatever happened here…now; it would be for the blonde.

xXx

Naruto was going to go crazy… just from the slow massages he thought he would. But that had proven small in comparison to what Sasuke touching him had done to his system.

He felt himself leaking aura, couldn't stop it if his life depended on it. He mused through a lusty fog that he didn't even go this haywire when he had made love to Sora… it was great then, but none of these explosive feelings took over him like that. This was something of an entirely different caliber. Sasuke had the lazy sensuality that Sora didn't have. Sora and him were young and bashful at first and although they moved past that later on, something of that innocence stayed with them always.

With Sasuke, it was almost the exact opposite. There was nothing bashful about what he wanted to do to the raven. He wanted to pound into him with a force of a tsunami; and something told him that if this continued there would be no going back for him.

Sasuke had the dark sultry sensuality of a snake; writhing and secretive at the same time. Here he felt like being dragged into a vortex of hazy lust… And his dick didn't arhue with his reasoning either.

But he had to give the raven an out. He had to at least say it, no matter what happened later, he had to know that he had given the choice.

So when Sasuke licked his hand clean of his juices as if he was licking off honey, he knew what the answer was. He knew and was pleased by it… immensely.

He kissed him then, tasting himself on the devilish tongue and devouring whatever of Sasuke's mouth he could get. The hand was more emboldened now, twisting around him, pressing into his vein and with it he growled loudly. Letting Sasuke know what he needed by vanishing the ravens clothes and his towel.

There they lay, bathed in sunlight, and completely devout on pleasing each other. He would show Sasuke what playing with a demon meant… he would show him well.

**AN: CLIFFEE! :D Ahhh Im sooo bad ne? **


	40. Chapter 39

**AN: Been a while… Im feeling frolicky.. we shall see what we shall see :)**

_**Song: Enigma – Distorted Love**_

"Its been too fucking long." The blonde gasped out. Looking into Sasuke's eyes. "here's your warning, whatever I do after this, take at your own risk."

Sasuke nodded, he knew very well what was to come. He throbbed with the idea, positively pined for the outcome of that threat. Naruto said it in full honesty he knew, he had a small feeling why the blonde was hesitant to go further. It was a question of control; control over himself.

In answer then, he fisted his hand around him and pulled. Hard.

That got him more than a moan, that had him flipped onto his back in a matter of sheer seconds and his legs opened wide, completely exposed to the dark, searching eyes. He looked behind him, shivering at the intensity of the stare. Naruto wasn't touching him, just looking at him in all his naked glory.

There was something to be said for the lighting. It was late morning, and the sun was happily sparkling into the bedroom. Sasuke looked at the strands filtering in and thought about how innocent they looked… Ironic in comparison of what they were about to do.

"Enjoying yourself there?" he bit out, panting slightly, looking back with an arched brow.

Naruto looked at him then, smirking like the devil himself; Sasuke had to stop and just look at him.

The towel had fallen away by now, and the blondes straining erection was so stiff that it arched close to his stomach. Sasuke's mind flashed back to the time he sucked him off in the bathroom.

"Pull any shit with that thing you do and I swear, if I come to alone again, you die." He noted as a precaution.

Naruto _tksed _"Threatening right before sex? really?" He laughed then, and lowered his lips to one light globe of Sasuke's ass. He nipped there, nibbling and leaving a pink patch of throbbing skin. He did the same to the other side.

Sasuke was by now panting hard, pissed at himself for going to putty so very fucking fast. But every bite Naruto delivered also had the delicious laving of tongue, so he excused his behaviour as something beyond his control.

He tried to grab ahold on Naruto's dick, but the blonde laughed in-between nibbling and pulled back a bit.

"You let me do this… you don't touch anything…for now."

Sasuke nodded, wondering why Naruto decided on this right now, when he was itching to grab some blonde as well. But he concurred, resting his head on his folded arms and making himself as comfortable as he could in the otherwise awkward position he was in.

His dick was for now ignored, but he decided that the throbbing there was on par with what his ass was nor receiving. He'd wait and if he didn't think it was enough… well, it was time he took what was his.

xXx

Naruto almost came when he saw Sasuke make himself comfortable, the dark sultry eyes regarding him with interest and lust. How did one become complacent and yet stay dominant at the same time? It looked to him like Sasuke was controlling the situation when he was spread out before him and looking pretty much as submissive as they came.

He decided it was the eyes, who stood in opposition to everything Sasuke did here.

It was time for the showdown, he decided he kept Sasuke on edge long enough.

He bent down further, and took the tip of the raven into his mouth, just the tip. Sasuke moaned slightly, eyeing Naruto through the space between his legs. Naruto concentrated only on sucking as hard as he could, not touching Sasuke in any other way. He decided he'd make him scream from his mouth alone.

Sasuke was indeed redder in the face now, huffing a bit, but determined not to make a show of himself. He could feel him though, the swelling in the shaft warned him exactly that Sasuke was almost on the precipice.

He removed his lips and blew on the very tip. That had Sasuke moaning louder, although perhaps in frustration more than anything else.

He moved onward, attacking Sasuke's sack next. It twitched slightly when he took it into his mouth full and rolled the two gems around with his tongue. He kept this up for a bit, Sasuke's heaving crescendoing to the point where he bucked his hips on his own accord.

With a last, leisurely but powerful lick, he let them drop out of his mouth with a small _pop._

Saliva had built up, and was now steadily dripping from his china and Sasuke's dick, well, saliva and a generous amount of the raven's precum.

His dick was so tight it hurt, but he ignored that, screaming for his body to listen to him.

It wouldn't, so he had to use physical force to keep himself from simply taking the raven to the hilt.

Sasuke for his part had raised himself from his arms and was letting out a series of small whimpering sounds. All pride left forgotten, he reached back and grabbed his hair, pulling his face up a bit, trying to regain eye contact.

Naruto peeked and realized that Sasuke had been replaced with a wild animal. The eyes screamed for release and the thighs on each side of him shook hard.

He smirked.

xXx

"Fuuuuckkkkkk… Nnnnn nnnnaruto." He moaned when the blonde latched onto his hole. The minstrations up until now had been bearable, but from that shit escalated quickly to torture. Naruto was bringing him to the edge violently and then not letting him fall, only to repeat the same thing ad nauseum… which he now thought would be completely possible, if he didn't feel that _fucking_ good.

Half of the pleasure came from just watching the blonde. Naruto was notorious when it came to his tounge. And he sucked him the same way he kissed… like he was trying to suck out his soul through whichever opening he was in contact with… but this, this… was too much.

Naruto had his eyes closed, humming in acute pleasure, and his tongue was digging a trench in his ass. Nothing could have prepared him for this, there was no description available to his clouded mind. He sa the bob of the head as Naruto continued to press himself further into Sasuke's pliant body.

The tounge was longer than human, he surely knew that; one look at Naruto told him that he was slightly out of it. The reddish eyes screamed it. Like then, when he forced Naruto to look at him, when these devils eyes met his, he was scared for a minute… but he could certainly feel the advantages of such a slight change. One such advantage was rubbing against a spot in him that had him dropping to the mattress, screaming in ecstacy. He didn't know what, but he knew he was, could sense nothing more than the flat side of a rough tongue so deep in his ass that it was in his belly. And it was euphoric…

A string of curses came from within him and he heaved up onto his knees. Coming harder than he ever remembered before. Covering everything underneath him with a lake of hot cum.

Naruto raised himself with him, and the strong arms now snaked around his lean hips and pulled him closer to him roughly. Sasuke could feel the straining erection between his ass cheeks. It was like everything about him, too hot, too hard and too big. And he wanted him inside.

"Naruto…' he managed to whisper against the strong jawline that he began to kiss, tilting his head back.

He was now seated between Naruto's thighs, his arms around the neck, and trying to pull Naruto into himself.

He ground backwards. Begging in silence.

_This is what you do to me… _

The fingers were at his entrance and rubbed slow circles around his twitching sphinster, as if hesitant to enter.

Sasuke decided to take what he needed…

He want sure if he was stretched enough, never doing this didn't help, but he now found himself deciding that he'd have to find out sooner or later, and later wasn't really an option.

He placed his hands over Naruto's and stilled their minstrations. It wasn't hard to locate Naruto's dick, and all he had to do is slightly raise himself and lower….. _oh sssssshhiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"_ he cursed out as the first wave of pain rode through him.

He hadn't expected _that… _Indeed, Naruto's tounge was nothing compared to this baseball bat.

Naruto growled at the quick intrusion Sasuke forced onto himself. Knowing full well that his dick was a feat to withstand.

"why didn't you let me…?" he rasped out, beyond sounding remotely pissed, and really not feeling enough anger either, just a slight exasperation at Sasuke's determination on having his way.

"because you were taking too god damned long!" Sasuke hissed, between huge gulps of air he was taking.

Naruto's dick was only in him about one inch, maybe not even that, beyond the head, and he looked down at himself now, noting how very stretched around the full girth of the blonde he was. Moreover, in this position, it was entirely up to him to control the movement, and that was good and bad… bad because the apin was excruciating, bringing tears to his eyes, good because he had had his way… and he was going to go through with it… provided his legs wouldn't give way underneath him… that would turn out nasty indeed.

He was shaking however, rather profousely, because Naruto started to worry and massaged his heaving stomach with both flat palms, trying his best not to come at the extreme tension building within him.

"Sasu… maybe this isn't a good idea…" he bit through his teeth, trying to pull Sasuke off, knowing that the raven wasn't clearly ready yet.

He'd forgotten the stubbornness of Sasuke could reach no bounds. Because as soon as he felt Naruto retract, he growled and let himself fall onto his member almost half way. Sasuke screamed and Naruto moaned pitifully, at the acute pleasure and his lover's stupidity both.

Sasuke was once again supporting himself wioth his hands, having fallen through the convulsive shock of taking in so much. He coughed through a cry and the tears came liberally now. Him having no control over his emotions. He'd be damned if he'd make Naruto wait more and with the last strength he had in him, he fully sheathed the blonde monster inside him. The painful groan wasn't lost on Naruto, as was the fact that Sasuke was in pain. He didn't know what he could do, since obviously rejecting Sasuke wasn't an option, the raven fighting something more than just his cock there. Some internal battle and viciously preventing Naruto any say in where his dick was going.

Not that he was complaining.

He reached to Sasukes enterance now, feeling the skin stretched tight, feeling the small dribble of blood seeping through and closing his eyes in pain at realizing hwat they've done.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Sasu…" he whispered against the wet neck of his lover, whom was still panting heavily, slick with sweat and tears.

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't give you… I wanted this to happen, it did… my choice… now… ride me."

Naruto looked on bewildered; "I didn't ask you to almost rape yourself on my dick! Let me show you that this is good…" he cooed to Sasuke, licking the shell of the ravens ear and humming in pleasure at the sigh of lust that once again, the pale lips were emitting.

He lowered himself over Sasuke, covering his body with his own and wincing at the small gasp the raven emitted when they shifted a bit.

Now, after the ordeal, the humming pleasure escalated with the force of a tornado, and he twitched trying to suppress his hips from pounding wildly into the willing body beneath him.

"Let me heal those at least," he hissed gently running his fingers over the rim of Sasuke's ass again.

"No… i.. I want to feel it like this." Sasuke gasped, eyes closed, panting again. The pain receding somewhat, he could feel Naruto in him, further than he imagined possible… he could feel the pulsing of the huge cock within him.

He touched his hand to where he could feel Naruto and pressed lightly on his belly, "I can feel your heart beating." He whispered, turning to the side a bit to let his lips be caught by a moaning blonde.

Naruto couldn't hold back after that, his lips cocked and fired at their own account, and everything after that was a frenzy of screams, moans, pleads and nails and teeth. He kept the bucking pale body beneath him from jumping to the ceiling as he pounded in mercilessly, at one point grabbing both arms and pressing Sasuke into the mattress, holding the pale writing arms above the victim. He raised the hips up a bit with the other hand, and proceeded with the speed and strength of a freight train; Sasuke screaming so hard that after a while, his voice was gone, only a silent opened mouth, hollering in a silent shriek.

They didn't count how many times they came, it just happened as they went, and neither knew how long they went on for.

When Naruto grunted his release one last time into Sasuke, the sun was just touching the horizon; he pulled out with a slick sound, his cum exploding out of Sasuke's quivering hole.

He lapped it up with appreciation, squeezing the last moan of pleasure from the raven.

Sasuke was righteously gone before he even hit the mattress, and Naruto chuckled as the raven snored in the very much wet mattress. He cleaned up instantly, and pecked the sleeping form on the nose chastely before deciding that it was time to again, hit the shower.

**AN: O MY FUCKING GAWD… an entire CHAPTER dedicated to a lemon…. O.O I've outdone myself here.. Im crazy.. officially and also… Ehrm ^.^' Ive also noticed that this is my first official lemon, like… dead-on-in-bed-fucking… kinda thang… so…. PLEASE tell me what you think? Any good? I cant rate myself… for me, all my work is ehhhhh ok at best… so let me know what you think… constructive criticism highly welcome :) AND NOTE: no beta.. spelling mistakes WILL happen… please let the reviews b about something more than just spelling -.- Because I KNOW I messed up that… LOL **


	41. Chapter 40

**AN: OK… the song? Impossible by Shontelle…. I KNOW that it's a sad song.. and this isn't a sad chappie, buut damn, I love that song and its what I listened to when writing this. Which is usually how I write.. plug right in to a song and write listening to it…. Maybe that's why I make some spelling errors ^.^' Anyways… drama will come, so take it as a song that foretells trouble… :) Also, next week is Reading Week… that means freedom for me and no updates for you guys *passes around cookies* These are to last you until I come back :)**

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night. The lights were out, and the only light that came into the room was through a sliver of the moon that wasn't obscured by clouds. It shone on the door to the room, leaving the rest in darkness.

He felt Naruto behind him sleeping soundly. The hair undone, it pooled around his face and entwined around Sasuke's neck. In the night, Naruto looked like a gilded angel. He sighed, and allowed himself to study the full lips, the long eyelashes. The image of Naruto taking him flashed back to his mind, and his heart clenched painfully with love.

He couldn't honestly believe that he was his. Thinking back, so much strange shit happened between them that it was almost impossible to get around. Somewhere in the back of his mind his meeting with Danzo lingered, but nothing, no bad though could have ruined the moment he was in. There was the calmness that he didn't usually feel. He realized he felt utterly safe with Naruto, like nothing could ever happen.

He kissed his lips softly, not wanting to wake him up. No game, the eyes flurried, blinked and concentrated on him in an instant.

Sasuke nuzzled his cheek, "go back to seep, I didn't want to wake you." He whispered this softly, mindful of not riling the sleepy blonde up.

Naruto murmured something incomprehensible and nuzzled closer to him, the arms that were around him before tightened a bit as the blonde literally curled up to him. He was asleep that fast, snoring ever so lightly. Sasuke smiled and ran his hands through the strands of gold. Bringing them up to his face, he inaled deeply. Hed never get tired of that scent, the deep musk and citrus. Naruto smelled of sunshine, he decided. Like happiness; and he was, he was Sasuke's happiness.

He lifted the covers from Naruto, that earned him the view he was looking for and a soft rumble from a sleeping mound of heat gripping him tighter. But he just wanted to look at him.

Naruto was otherwise motionless, and the small sliver of light let Sasuke drink to his hearts content. What he'd seen in the light of day and moving looked different at night, when the blonde was motionless. The body was more sculpted by the shadows, hard edges and lines running the length o him. Sasuke concentrated on the ribcage, even that was covered with beautiful symmetrical mounds of muscle, they ran all the way to his belly, which was smooth for a bit, and then more mounds that clearly pronounced his abdominal power. His abdomen was strongly cut from his legs by a protruding line of rock hard muscle. Sasuke decided to run one finger over it, seeing as one leg was right between his own; when Naruto moved slightly, Sasuke clamped down on him preventing the show from ending.

The legs were so very very thick, every line cut out into shapely symmetry. When resting, they were a bit smoother, but Sasuke could honestly say that there wasn't a single muscle on Naruto that had not flourished into perfection.

He knew he was good looking, but form what he saw before him, he failed miserably to compare. He was muscular, but Naruto was just unbelievably built. His eyes skimmed to his shaft, laying peacefully between them and barely visible in the night. Even now, its size was hefty. Sasuke gulped at the memory of having that in him. It had hurt, so much. But when Naruto started thrusting, the boundary had been shattered away. He didn't even know where he stopped feeling pain and went into spasmic pleasure. He couldn't remember. All he did remember was that he simply adored every single second.

He hadn't realized that he'd been thinking all this while boring a hole through Naruto's dick, but he was startled into awareness when the thing started growing right in front of his eyes. He stared as it became more visible, more prominent. That perfect shape lengthening and stretching.

He wondered what Kiba would say if he told them that Naruto had a beautiful dick. He'd have to test that.

He looked back to Naruto's face, wondering how the hell he'd get a hard on sleeping. He was met with a pair of heated eyes. Naruto was wide awake, head propped on his arm, languidly staring Sasuke down. His eyes were still black, a sign that he was still well, horny. To put t that way, Sasuke assumed.

Naruto leaned up a bit and grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him down to half lie on him.

The kiss that followed was melting, waking Sasuke up completely in a heartbeat. His knee was nestled between Naruto's legs, one of which was raised a bit. The palms of his lover traveled to his sides, where they massaged slowly, bringing Sasuke to moan into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto broke the kiss after long minutes of endless pleasure. Opening his eyes, he looked into Sasuke's. The raven could see that they were tinged with blue, so either Naruto calmed down a bit, or he had himself under more control.

A slight shift of leg told him that Naruto was as hard as ever, a quick look confirmed his heat arched and glistening. Control was better then.

He looked back to Naruto who lay quietly, noting every move Sasuke made on him. "Did it hurt so bad?" Naruto finally whispered, looking more serious. His hand running further down to his calf, bringing the firm massage with him.

Sasuke shook his head. "It wasn't so bad."

"You cried…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then; "You'd cry too with a baseball bat stuck up you ass… but, I wanted it remember? And you took me to the moon and back. I loved every moment." He added, placing a kiss on the stubbly chin and opting for biting it gently instead.

Naruto moaned, burrowing his hand in Sasuke hair, where he kept it, if only to still him for a second. 'Im so so sorry."

Sasuke sighed in defeat, how to get the man off the guilt trip he was on? He grabbed the hard dick that was behind him, to his pleasure, a sharp gasp escaped Naruto, and the eyes turned completely black again. "Still sorry?"

Naruto's breathing was ragged as Sasuke moved his hand back and forth on his member. Slowly yet forcefully pumping him, not once breaking eye contact.

"y… yessssssssssssssssss.." he sighed more than anything.

Sasuke pulled back a bit, and leveled himself with Naruto. He wanted him, and there was no threat anymore, he'd lived through this once, he'd do it again… and again… and again…

With one swift move back, he had Naruto sheathed all the way inside him. The stretch and feeling of being completely full was delicious; no pain whatsoever, apart from the obvious soreness from the lovemaking of before.

"Are you…still sorry…?" He raped out, moving his hips in a circular motion, and milking a guttural moan from the man beneath him. "Are you?" he kissed him, not stopping his powerful thrusts.

"yesss….noooo…I .. I don't.. know." Naruto bit out, quickly losing his sense of speech.

"Say no.'

"nnn no."

"Good." Sasuke smirked and picked up the pace; ramming himself onto him with as much force as he could. Naruto was being driven wild, hands clawing at him, his thighs, his sides, his chest. Everywhere he could reach Naruto smothered with kisses and bites; seemingly unable to control himself. With every thrust, with every moan that came from Sasuke, Naruto chanted out his name, his voice, instead of crescendoing, just getting lower and lower, until it was just a whispered moan. Which was fine by the raven, who could feel his climax approaching; he felt Naruto near to it as well, because the pressure within him grew, and a second later Naruto was literally howling so loud he couldn't hear himself screaming.

When he came off the high, he found himself splayed flat on Naruto, the blonde raking his hands through his hair, humming in acute helpless pleasure.

He was tired again, and the night was still friendly, so he snuggled right where he lay, naked and uncovered, with Naruto still deep inside him. "Stay in me…" he whispered to Naruto's sleep clouded eyes.

The blonde just kissed him, squeezing him closer to him. Now that the moment somewhat passed, Sasuke seemed to cool off, while Naruto was still a burning furnace. He took safety in him, purring like a cat on the fireplace; and fell asleep.

**AN: Ehhhhhh -.- another chappie of meaningless drabble.. oh well, couldn't just leave it at one lemon, eh? So heres another *chuckles* enjoy yourselves kiddoes, I hope I haven't disappointed! Cheers! **


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Was just rereading some of my previous chappies.. just to poke around whether I missed anything and DAMN.. I cringed at every paragraph… Im one of these that think that my writing is shit… but holy hell.. I physically cringed at rereading the stuff I've written… UGH I salute you who get through reading this in one piece T.T **

A slow, quiet whisper raced through his thoughts as he slowly sailed out of deep sleep. His eyebrows met on their own accord as he worked to make out the words.

_Tonight…. tonight…. tonight…. _

He was floating close to consciousness now, he could slowly start to become aware of his surroundings. But not quite. And then two very red, very large eyes opened up right in front of him. And he was suspended right before them.

Well, that woke him up better than any alarm clock did. He was wide awake and sitting up before he even opened up his eyes. He wasn't sure where that sign came from, but he was sure that it meant only one thing. The meeting with Danzo was tonight; and he was going to be ready.

Naruto was gone, and it pained him a bit to see that his lover hadn't waited to do what he had to until Sasuke woke up. Then again, it was Naruto's way, if he was gone, Sasuke could be sure he wasn't going around little things.

There were many questions he wanted answers to; he decided getting up and out of bed quickly. He padded to the bathroom, cursing his stupidity when he realized that this wasn't his dorm, and therefore none of his shit was going to be on hand. Whit an annoyed twitch of brow, he opened the door a crack to peek out and check the coast. All clear, he was grateful, the last thing he needed were his friends harassing him about his sex life, which he had a feeling someone might have overheard.

He slipped out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him, and was ready to tiptoe across the hall when he checked himself. Since when the fuck did he tiptoe? Straightening up, he marched across and flung his door open with as much flourish as he could muster at seven in the morning. To his surprise and immediate relief, his room was empty.

That meant that no one had heard, reason told him that had anything been overheard, he'd have a roomful of people on his ass; and previous experience showed that they were indeed capable and eager to repeat the performance.

Not paying attention to much, he wondered into the bathroom and into the shower. Sighing in pleasure when the scorching water hit his back, washing the few remaining traces of sticky substance off him. Last few, because most had been licked off by that devilish tongue. He closed his eyes and tried hard not to get aroused again. He wasn't going to be spending more time in the dorms than needed.

A quick scrub and he was as refreshed as he was going to get after a mostly sleepless night. What he really needed was some good coffee and Naruto... yep… that would perk up his day considerably.

He dressed quickly, not caring what he threw together in his haste. And was about to walk out when he spotted a small note on his desktop. He walked up to his desk and studied it. A small piece of paper, folded in two, and there it lay, innocently on his desk.

Two words were written inside. In red ink.

"_You Die."_ … _- Kiba & co. _

He snorted to himself. So it had not been unheard… Well, that was something they might have overdone.. it would need to be altered. But he loved the roars Naruto gave, and he wasn't going to give them up easily. So, they would either have to substain from sex in the dorms… he laughed involuntarily at the mere though of bringing that up… Or… he'd have to see if there wasn't something Naruto could do to deafen the noise in the room. Sound being something he was skilled at. There just might be something to it.

He descended the stairs two at a time, and found himself in the cafeteria, drawn by the smell of coffee.

One step in, and he was assaulted by Kiba, Neji and Shika. Well, he'd have to give the dude credit, Shika didn't look like he cared much, but the other two were on him like a fat kid on chocolate.

"What the _fuck_ man?"

"What?" Sasuke inclined his head innocently, "something bothering you?"

"No no no… the correct question should be worded… Is something bothering the _floor _we share? Because then the answer would have been a hundred times _YES!"_ Kiba's eyes were bulging, "the fucking _entire _floor heard you and some people were worried that you might be killing each other in there!"

"And of course no one would dare enter or knock." Neji threw in, "because we like out heads and dicks in place, thanks."

"So they ran up to me, to see if maybe I could check up." Shika drawled over Neji's shoulder, and broke into a grin. _That_… that surprised even Sasuke.

"I must say though, you gave them quite a scare, that is until they heard you scream… no, what would be a better term…?"

"Howl." Neji provided, dryly.

"Right_, howl_ Naruto's name…" Shika continued…

"And vice versa!" Kiba interrupted him.

"Then it just got awkward… because there were maybe like… 30 people in front of your door, twiddling their thumbs and red as beets." Neji cut in. "A few teachers cam to check up too, but mostly to get everyone out of the hall."

"The entertainment of a lifetime!" Shika sighed. "Watching three teachers pretending not to hear you two hollering at clawing at each other…" he clapped Sasuke on the shoulder and let him to sit in one of the tables they reseved previously. "Thanks man, a night Ill never forget."

"That sounds a bit… are you… _happy?_" Sasuke finished lamely, but there was really no other word to define the expression Shikamaru had on his face.

Shika shrugged, Neji looked like he was about to burst out laughing, and Kiba looked pissed. "You're actually at this?" he asked Kiba.

"I'm not angry per say at you… but do ya mind keeping that monster of a…a… a boyfriend away fro me? The dude scares me and I was waiting in the hall for you when he came out earlier today… he almost threw me down the hall…"

That pretty much did it, Neji broke down into gales of laughter and Shika snickered. Sasuke vaguely wondered why he hadn't seen the pervert Shika really was. He glared at them all.

"Hey lover boy!" Chouji poked at his head, sitting beside him. A bag of crackers held religiously at his side. Sasuke stood up and growled at them all. "Since when have I lost the respectful distance you all kept before?" he looked around at the baffled expressi9ons, Neji looked like he might have exploded, "You had that?" Shika asked him, with a very serious expression, which just made Neji's snickers all the more irritating.

"I used to think so." He sighed in defeat, slumping back into the bench. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them up again, there was a blessed steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Chouji was picking himself up off the floor with a growl and he had four pairs of arms around him. None of them wanted.

"We've heard…" Sakura purred, her green eyes glinting in malicious glee. His head was turned sharply to his other side. "Spill." Ino squeaked in total abandon.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke for a moment was at a loss, not understanding where they came from, and what they wanted.

"The whole school is talking about it…" Ino hissed at him.

"About you and Uzumaki raping each other last night." Sakura's voice was replaced by rabid fangirl zoneout.

"We want details." Ino clarified.

"And you're not getting up and out of here until we know everything, right down to how many ass dimples he has." Sakura glared.

"Sasuke looked from one to the other, already planning his escape route. He glanced pleadingly at Shika, who was watching the entire scene with interest.

"I haven't counted." He stated truthfully, flinching at himself at the stupididty. Truth was, he wasn't really paying attention, trying to come up with a good excuse to disappear and make it look like an accident. He could activate his sharingan and he'd be out of there in a flash, but that would freak everyone out; and that wasn't something he was going to risk exposing in the first place.

"Oh come on Sasu!" Sakura jumped around in her seat, "any little tidbit would do! Anything!."

Sasuke thought hard, what could he tell them to get them off his case?

"he's a very good kisser."

"So We've _all_ heard." Kiba snorted into his sandwich. Sasuke kicked him under the table; successfully shutting him up.

"Hey Sasuke!" the voice behind him made him cringe, but anything would be better than sitting through this interrogation. He almost smiled, turning around to face Sora. Who looked taken aback by the sudden expression of happiness. Wondering what happened to the usually sour acknowledgement that Sasuke reserved especially for him.

"Sora! I was _just _going to meet you!" He jumped up, coffee forgotten and practically dragged the surprised white haired man into the hall.

They turned a corner, and Sasuke let go, huffing in relief. "Sorry about just now." He said, turning to face him, "something you wanted?"

"Not really, Sora shook his head. "have you seen Naruto around? I have the next routine to show him... just ideas but, he might as well get started ne?" He smiled, looking at Sasuke through slitted eyes.

Sasuke nodded. "I haven't seen him since the early morning, no."

"Oh well, I'd better look around for him... Although, I can't feel his song, so I guess he blasted off somewhere far." He smiled at Sasuke. "What are you up to anyway?"

Sasuke shrugged, figuring that telling him about Danzo's meeting might not be a smart idea. Something in that man's voice spelled out a kind of dislike for Naruto, and Sasuke didn't want to alert Sora, who he knew would go blabbing to Naruto. "I have an appointment with an acquaintance, nothing major." He added, looking at his phone for the time. It was still early, but he figure he might as well get to it, and grab a good cup of coffee along the way. "In fact, I gotta run, I'll see you around."

They have walked on for a bit, and were now in the courtyard. Which suited the raven fine, as there were not many people about.

"Mhm" Sora hummed, walking away and back to the cafeteria, "ill see you around Uchiha."

Sasuke waited for him to leave and made his way to the closest café that he knew served good drinks. He ordered his, and sank into one of the plush chairs by the window. He looked beyond it, and remembered when he'd first been here, what seemed like ages ago, and saw Naruto walking along the road to skate.

They have come a long way, and yet he felt that they just barely jumped the race, that they still had something ahead that was waiting to happen. And he had an acute feeling that it would start with his meeting with Danzo.

**AN: OK… shortish… but the story will be picking up pace, and well… I don't want to rush this, partly because I have no time and don't want to ruin chappies with rushed shit-put-together plots and lines, and partly because I love this story too much for it to end…yet :P cheers! **


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Ok… a bit… erm, Dark, and not too long... but I'm just starting to get into the meat of the story... so yes, methinks I've developed what I need far enough now to get you guys the real thing… Note, Ill be back in May with the new update... I have a couple of weeks of vacation before Summer School rolls in and I plan to **_**enjoy **_**them… as much as I can Without writing for a change) ;) Cheers! **

The eyes woke him up. At first, he was sure they were Sasuke's. He had smiled slightly, intent on falling back asleep when something froze deep in his belly. His eyes were closed, and he could feel Sasuke curled up on his side, in his arms, fast asleep.

The eyes flashed in front of his vision again and sent him into a defensive. He kept still, not sure if it was just his imagination, but he didn't want to show a clue of tension. He willed himself to relax, keeping his eyes closed and sending out a minute wave of sound to test out the space around them.

A low, deep chuckle reverberated in his ears, mocking his attempt at safety. He was sure it was only in his head.

He was sitting up in bed in nanoseconds, pumping his energy through the room in a sharp offensive. His mind was completely cleared of any shreds of sleep that lingered before, and he let himself look around the room. The sun was coming up softly, not visible yet. A faint paintbrush stroke of the faintest pink and purple was dashed against the progressively lightening sky. Not a single cloud in sight. He looked to Sasuke, the man was sleeping soundly, there was a small smile of content on his face. He supposed that avoiding Sasuke with the blast of his energy was a good idea. He didn't want to wake his lover for something that wasn't meant for him but would inevitably put him out of the good mood. He knew it wasn't meant for Sasuke because it was him it fucking woke up.

He kept pumping as much energy as he could all around him, or at least as much as he needed to without either burning the occupants of the place to oblivion or sending them all into madness.

The border that appeared around him there sent all his song tunneling back into him and he gasped at the impact, grabbing at his chest. There was a barrier around the bed now, and it bounced his attacks right off it, sending them back into himself. Brilliant and deadly, and who the fuck was this?

He was never nervous in his life, and he supposed he'd be a hell lot happier if he didn't have a sleeping Sasuke to worry about as well. To an outsider, or anyone, the room looked as peaceful as always. Nothing out of the ordinary was visible except an erect and very flustered blonde looking around himself frantically.

"What the fuck?" he gasped, more to himself than anyone else. He wasn't used to having his defenses broken into so easily, and without giving off any warning at all.

"We must talk, Naruto Uzumaki." The deep voice rang out again. "There is much to be said, and not nearly as much time as I had planned."

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto growled out, pissed beyond belief. He couldn't see the fucker, and he felt like a stupid moron in one of those paranormal movies.

"You will find out in short time, for now, you must come with me... there is much to be seen, much more that we need to discuss."

"If you think you're taking me anywhere you're shitting yourself." He turned to shake Sasuke awake, but everything beneath him suddenly was made of ice. Sasuke included.

"What the fuck!" he roared, but the scream came out in a whisper only, surprising even himself. "You left an opening in your mind when you were fucking that delightful lover of yours." The voice sounded amused. "And I managed to worm in a simple code that would keep you happily oblivious to me. Not to worry, by the time our meeting is over., it would have worn off, that is the damn power of your demon.. for now however, you will do as I please, and that wont be much."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto whispered, his voice strung tight with hate and a hefty amount of grudging respect.

"I want you to listen and look, that will be all."

He saw the red eyes again, and then he was gone.

When he opened his eyes again, he was enveloped in total darkness. He felt fine, surprisingly, there were no restraints, no chains, no feeling of being drugged or altered with the strange power that otherwise throbbed all around him.

"You're awake then, I apologize for the uncomfortable travel." A hand was on his arm, and he swung away to get at the dead-man-to-be.

He caught nothing, not really surprised by this point. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his song. He could feel the f;low of energy within himself, completely unaltered, but he could do nothing with it outside his body. He realized with an internal moan that the mould that prevented him form attacking before was now covering every inch of his flesh. Now that he found out that much, he could feel the slight tingle of the power coursing over him.

"Is that how you touch me?" He asked into nothingness. He wa son his feet, pasing a circle because he didn't think going forward would do much good. "Is that how I hear you? Through this?" he poked at his arm, and he felt the power flowing over him like water.

"I don't think I can trust you to just sit still for what you're about to hear, so I think this is good protection for myself." The voice was in his ear, and he turned like a blind man, trying to get his eyes to pierce the nothing.

"A name!" He demanded, and was rewarded with another laugh. "All in good time, be patient. First you hear this, then names will come. I will not hurt you… I _cannot_ hurt you."

"Why not?" Naruto was overrun with curiosity and bedsides; the longer he had the bastard talking the longer he had at working the shit that was covering him.

"It is in my interest that you are well, and besides, I do not think I could beat you alone, not that it matters…" The voice died off, reappearing in front of him, "follow." It commanded and he did. "Do not talk, just listen." He did.

A small light appeared in front of him, and as it grew, he could see a silhouette of the person he was talking to in front of him. They were walking, the back of the tall man gliding in front of him, and then they seemed to pass the white spot, which grew into a door, and fell back in front of them, and Naruto wasn't sure if it was him walking across whatever he was in, or if it was the background and everything in it that was moving around him.

He had walked into a nightmare, one he never thought he'd see again. And his breath died in his throat. He sustained fro the small whimper that rose like bile in his throat, and his whole being shaken with anger at the stranger for bringing him back to _this._ He wanted to ask, but somehow he didn't dare. And the man wasn't providing explanations either.

They walked through the filth and stench of burning blood and skin, his feet made sickening sounds in the now slowly running liquid. He could touch his parents if he had wanted to. If he was smeared with their gore, what was to stop him from grabbing their corpses and never letting go?

The scene changed, there were bodies piled up on one another, women and children, fathers and brothers, some had died by bleeding, some were cut down where they stood. The walls were smeared in their blood, handprints and fingertips, ripped curtains and squeaking wooden boards. Insects running from one mound of another, feasting on dead flesh, humming in pleasure as they gorged their way inside what was once a happy, living clan… he had to look away form the eyes of a small child with pale skin and black hair, his eyes opened in a final, death stare.

"Look closely…" Was all he heard, "Look beyond what the normal eye can see." And he tried, and he saw things that were unclear before, he saw the killer of his parents, and Sasuke's and countless others, and just as he was about to shout out a question, the stranger turned around; and Naruto was shocked into stopping. Whether it was anger, or fear, or disbelief, he didn't know, but he couldn't move an inch as the eyes of the killer stared into his own, Sasuke's _eyes. _


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Yosh! Long time nothing eh? Hows everyone's summer? :) Summer is horrible here, Ugh, school too! Well.. Shit is getting started, which is good ne? Aftre all the waiting, I believe we can launch off! **

He wondered around the park, still holding the cup of coffee he had decided to take out with him. It was cold, and he had time to spare.

He had initially wanted to walk down the streets, maybe look for something for Naruto, a small gift. It felt nice to be able to walk around and not be stared at and whispered about on this side of town. It was like the two halves were divided. Too bed he hadn't thought of it earlier, when he spent years as a child in everyone's spotlight, feared and avoided. Naruto didn't understand just how well Sasuke could bond with what he went through. Then again, he'd been accepted to the University he never even considered.

His thoughts drifted to Naruto, their lovemaking, how powerful it was, and that strange connection he was pretty sure people didn't have at first. Now in retrospect, his feelings towards the blonde were strange, as if they had always been there, dormant and awakened when he had first laid eyes on those deep blue eyes. Yet he was aware how strange it all seemed from the outside, too soon. For anything… So _why _did it feel so right?

There was a familiarity to Naruto he hadn't felt to anyone other than his brother, his murderous brother, the one who cut all his dreams short, along with his clans veins.

Was there any hope for him of having all that back? Likely not, with what the situation looked like, there were things progressing beyond what he could yet comprehend.

His legs took him to the lake on their own accord, he smiled at the sight, remembering just how scared and nervous he had been then. That was not long ago, but before he had any knowledge of who he was… Now, Danzo would finally reveal the secrets hidden and he would be able to fulfill his wish. There would be no mercy to anyone who stood in his way, he knew somehow, that the eyes he had would aid him in his goal.

"You wish to revenge yourself.' It was a statement, coming from right beside him. He looked calmly to his right, inclining his head.

He had chosen to sit on the frosty bank. A bench was almost completely covered in snow, but provided enough leverage to be habitable. Danzo sat right beside him, Sasuke had felt him just as he perched.

"Can you blame me?" He growled, surprising even himself. "Ever since then I have been stared at, avoided and alone, not until Naruto…" He looked to the lake, smiling at the memory.

"Naruto is dangerous, as you have probably already learned. And he lets his passions govern his head all too quickly." Danzo held Sasuke's lightly surprised gaze. "He can be easily persuaded into protecting something he shouldn't, do you know what that means?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he regarded the older man. "No." He stated flatly, letting Danzo know he was displeased.

"It means that he can be persuaded to fight for the wrong side, as we now have learned there is one, and that you brother in fact, killed off not only your family, but also Naruto's, which is frightful really, considering the amount of power they held, that Naruto holds." The old, wrinkled eyes closed for a moment as the man sighed. "That is the truth of it, I need you to stand against your own brother. Something you had always wanted to do but are completely unprepared for."

"Why not teach Naruto as well, as this is something you are surely proposing to me." Sasuke questioned. He was sure in all he heard that Danzo meant to train him.

"Do you wonder about those eyes of yours, why they suddenly happened to wake up now?" Danzo inclined his head. "These are awoken by another powerful eye, it seems to me that yours were at first locked, and then opened on purpose."

"Why would you assume that?" Sasuke asked, bile building in his gut at the thought that it wasn't his own strength that led to this.

"I believe it was Itachi's doing, this sudden awakening had happened too suddenly. The shock wasn't as intense as some previous trauma you experienced in fact. Why had it not awakened then? No, I believe this is a setup indeed, and that power of yours is capable in some way of controlling the demon within Naruto, so gaining full grasp on it is essential. That is, unless you are not vexed by the fact that Itachi might use Naruto to his own purposes, which is very likely considering he _can_."

Cold dread washed over the raven. What if Naruto could be forced to do something like that? Away from the powerful, assuring presence, it was easier to believe just that. He was hit hard with the idea that Naruto could be in possible danger. "I want to protect him." Sasuke choked out, any training you want, I want to be able to counter whatever Itachi has planned for this. I will not fail."

Danzo clapped his hands together as he got up and brished off. You have a week to get everything in order, then we meet here and your training will start. Sasuke, it is imperative that you do not allow anyone to be bale to trace you to me, Naruto must not know, neither can your friends. Do what you must, but keep everyone out of this. For Naruto."

Sasuke nodded gravely, it wouldn't be hard, he believed, to keep secrets from his friends, although he felt like shit about it. But keeping something like that from Naruto would be hard. He couldn't fail, and yet he couldn't lie to the blonde too… His first test started now, he supposed.

xXx

"Please don't tell me that is the only way." Naruto choked out. In the dark, even to himself, his voice sounded weak and beaten. He could still hardly believe what he had seen was the truth. Could that possibly be….?

"That is all, I have showed you everything as I have seen it. There is a danger for you Uzumaki.. a great one, to everyone."

"What am I to do?" Naruto shivered. He found himself in his house in the mountains. He was sprawled on the kitchen floor, this was covered in part by everything he reeked right after he had been released from the dreamlike state the jutsu created. His dubious tormentor was perched delicately on the tall chair at the bar, swinging a bottle of juice he had pulled out from the fridge. "That is the truth and you must bear it alone, Sasuke must not know, I don't yet understand the shock implements of the situation myself, but I believe that the results this time around will be similar to those previous." He fixed the blonde with a blood stare. All Naruto could do wearily sprawled on the floor was glare back through lidded eyes. He felt entirely drained.

"This was a set up Uzumaki, and I cannot say exactly why, which makes the situation all the more dangerous. You will be taught whatever you need to know by me in order to deal with this. It is not a question." He added with urgency. "It is your responsibility to everyone you consider worth saving. You will learn and you will fight."

"I promised myself that I'd never…" Naruto's eyes widened as the man was before him in a flash, grabbing his chin and yanking it up.

"Release that ridiculous bind and begin to rely on your own willpower alone." He hissed, "This is no time for stupidity! You want to save Sasuke? You must beat him first!"

Their attention was pulled from each other by a man jumping in through the window. "Its safe for now, I suppose." The jagged voice rasped out. He came into the kitchen and Naruto recoiled. The man was blue, with large, vibrant black eyes and sharp teeth that fitted into a large, grinning mouth. A sword the size of himself was strapped to his back.

"No changes yet, I suppose?" Itachi stood, letting his hand drop from Naruto.

"No one within a five mile radius." The man grinned and looked to Naruto. "You really drained him man, what the hell, I thought I'd have some fun with him!"

Itachi returned to his drink, passing another to the man. "This is how weak he is, one jutsu and he's down."

The shark man tsked. "Dude, even I did better." He chuckled at Naruto's pointed "fuck you."

"Manners…"

"He will need more than a few propriety lessons to deal with what's coming Kisame. This is ridiculous! Is that really what they taught you? _This_ is Captain level?" Itachi sneered at him and Naruto wanted to rip his throat out. He would not be belittled here. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his inside. He was within the confines of his head, the demon fox snarling in his cage. He leaned over it and looked at the thing properly.

"Been a while since we played together eh, kit?" he received a scoffing hiss from within.

"You heard what was said, I need to release, you do anything stupid, and I swear I'll skin you alive." The beast was circling him, a wide, nasty smile in place.

It had been a while since he'd learned to control the fox. He knew he was rusty around the edges. What scared him was that Itachi had seen right through him. He was sure no one knew about the beast under his control. Everyone thought that gate was sealed off permanently.

He touched the seal now, and with a quiet hiss, the paper was gone, the bars creaked and slid open slowly. The fox hummed and cackled. But stayed inside.

"That's right, one toe out of that cage and you're goulash." Naruto glared at him. He could feel the powerful song creeping out of the cage and touching him lightly. His world burst into colour and he was back in the kitchen, his song bursting forth in a roar that made the blue man's ears bleed. "fer fuckssakes! Shut that shit up!" he roared.

Itachi looked unfazed, he simply walked up to the heaving Naruto and tapped his forehead. Everything stopped and Naruto fell to the floor once more, now drained completely. "Your first task, crack open my seal, then you can find me and we shall see what you can do."

Naruto peeked inside, there was the cage, locked again and this time, it was not a seal. There was a snake like shadow coiled around the bars that prevented them from opening. The snake had the same red eyes as his owner. In the corner was a whimpering demon fox. Naruto had to give some credit, this was shit he hadn't encountered before.

When he came to again, both men were gone. He was left pathetically weak and with a splitting headache. All he could do was crawl to the living room and pass out on the couch.


End file.
